The Labyrinth Trap
by PaisleyRose
Summary: One year ago today I gave you Crystal Dreams, Today as an anniversary gift I present to you The Labyrinth trap. If it was just a dream, what sparked the dream in the first place... What happened to Sarah before the storm? How does a 15 yr old girl cope?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Labyrinth Trap**_

_**By**_

_**PaisleyRose**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**It's not mine…**_

_**But if it was…**_

_**WOW!**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Chapter contains heavy sexual content.**_

_**&&&&&&&&& **_

_**The Prologue is taken from the AC Smith novel**_

_**The Labyrinth… thanks AC for the jumping off point.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Prologue.**_

_**A taxi had been sent for her in the morning, but instead of**____**going to her mother's place it had taken her along the waterfront to**____**where Jeremy and her mother were waiting in Jeremy's old black**____**Mercedes. They went out into the country for lunch beside a swimming**____**pool at some club where Jeremy was a member and the waiters spoke**____**French.**____**L**__**ater, in the pool, Jeremy had clowned around, pretending**____**to drown, to such an effect that an elderly man had rung the alarm**____**bell. They had giggled all the way back to town. At her mother's**____**place, Sarah was given Jeremy's present, an evening gown in pale**____**blue. She wore it to go with them to a new musical that evening, and**____**afterward to supper, in a dimly lit restaurant. Jeremy was wickedly**____**funny about every member of the cast they had seen in the musical.**____**Sarah's mother had pretended to disapprove of his scandalous gossip,**____**but that had only made Sarah and Jeremy laugh more uncontrollably,**____**and soon all three of them had tears in their eyes. Jeremy had danced**____**with Sarah, smiling down at her. He kidded her that a flashbulb meant**____**that they'd be all over the gossip columns next morning, and all the**____**way home he drove fast, to shake off the photographers, he claimed,**____**grinning. As they said good night, her mother gave Sarah a little**____**parcel, wrapped in silver paper and tied with a pale blue bow. Back**____**in her room, Sarah had **__**unwrapped**__** it, and found the music box. **____**The tune of "**__**Greensleeves**__**" tinkled, and a little dancer in a frilly**__** white and sliver**__** dress twirled pirouettes.**_

_______________________________________________**Jeremy, Mother's not so faithful lover.**_

Sarah watched the dancer until the music box unwound, and she decided to go say thank you once more to her mother. She was sure she was still awake; after all she was a night owl! Opening the door of her room in her mother's apartment, she noticed that the lights in the living room had been shut off. She looked down the hall, and though the door was nearly shut,she could tell her mother's light was still on. She smiled, walked down the hall on bare feet ready to toss open the door and jump on her mother's bed for some girl talk. As she came closer to the door she heard voices, her mother's and Jeremy's. The words were muffled and she could not make them out. Sarah stepped closer, and though the crack in the door she could see the two people naked on the bed. Her mother was arching and begging for more. Jeremy was growling at her as he … Sarah moved away from the door, quietly. She went back to her bedroom, shut her door and got into bed.

Sarah had seen the dirty photos that the other girls in her school giggled over. Pictures of couples having sex in as many erotic positions as could be thought of. Those photos had nothing on seeing the actual act being performed. Sarah closed her eyes, trying to shut out the images… but nothing could make her forget seeing Jeremy hammering her mother. She heard him leave; she looked at the clock and saw that it was half past one. Sarah sighed and tried to go back to sleep.

Sarah came out to the kitchen at about eight the next morning. Her mother was on the phone and held up one perfectly manicured hand to motion the girl to keep still. "No, Manny… I know it's a good part… but I'm not twenty or even twenty five… I don't think I can pull it off." Her mother listened to the person on the other end, and Sarah knew it was Manny Morgan, her mother's agent. "Manny… there has to be other parts…" She frowned, and Linda didn't like frowning as it deepened wrinkles. "Okay, I'll be in for the reading… yes, I know how to dress!" Hanging up she looked at Sarah, "I'm sorry, honey… I've got to go for an audition today… the second lead in a play on Broadway up and quit today… If I get this part…" Linda couldn't express just how important this part could be to her career. She looked at her pretty teen daughter, so young, so fresh and so unaware of what it took to get ahead and stay ahead in this cut throat business. "I really need this part, baby." She whispered.

"Go knock 'em dead," Sarah said sitting on the edge of the kitchen set. "I'll be fine."

"I may have Jeremy come check on you… this audition could go on for quite some time if they like me…" Linda picked up her purse as she placed dark glasses over her eyes.

"No need for anyone to check on me… I'm going back to bed for a bit…I'll see you when you get back, with good news." Sarah walked her to the door, kissed her mother and promised her she'd be just fine. The moment her mother left, the girl walked back down the hall and looked at her mother's room. The bed was not yet made, and the blankets were tossed back. Sarah looked over her shoulder, knowing her mother was long gone. She sat on the bed, looking at the array of pillows Linda slept with. There had to be dozens of them, and Sarah thought of how her mother had looked last night. Her back had been braced by some of the pillows, she looked like something out of a porn movie…but then, so did Jeremy.

Sarah laid back in the bed and thought of the handsome man who had taken her mother from a community theater group to the lights of Broadway and beyond. Jeremy Eden was handsome, blond, and slender and had the bluest eyes Sarah had ever seen. He had a wicked smile, could dance, speak French and could make everything seem like an adventure. After last night Sarah could add that he had one beautiful ass as well. She closed her eyes, imagining the handsome naked man who'd been with her mother. Only now he was with her, doing to her what he'd been doing to her mother. Sarah found herself arching much as her mother had done.

Daydreaming about her mother's lover had set something dark stirring in her. She felt a warm moistness she'd not felt before. Her breathing was labored as she lay on the bed fantasizing. She felt her skin go taunt and her nipples tingle and rise under her little tee-shirt that she wore as a night shirt began to tingle and rise. The dirtier the thoughts the more her nipples rose, and the moisture gathered between the tangled curls between her legs. It was not enough, and she began to reach over to her mother's night stand. Once before she'd rummaged through her mother's night stand so she knew exactly what was waiting for her there. Opening the drawer and reaching toward the back, she found the long cylinder of smooth plastic. Sarah smiled wickedly; she'd not known what the thing was when she'd first found it, but now two years later, she knew it was her mother's vibrator.

Sitting up, Sarah stripped off her nightshirt, and her panties. She stretched and enjoyed the feel of the silk sheets her mother insisted upon. She had to agree, they felt wonderful on naked skin. Turning on the radio next to the bed, she found a classical station that was playing Ravel's Bolero; music that was rather suggestively erotic. She moved the pillows around, and got comfy, then spread her legs slightly and turned on the vibrator. As the pulsing instrument of pleasure made its first contact with her, she let out a surprised gasp. Her lower lips twitched and she felt like she'd been shocked by a lightning bolt. Sarah had listened to upperclassmen talk in the girl's bathroom at school. She knew a few things about what to expect. What she'd not know was how good it would feel. Looking at the creamy colored cylinder in her hand, the teenager smiled. Sarah lay back and touched herself again, the way she'd heard the girls talking about. As she did, she imagined her mother's lover being in the bed with her.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jeremy arrived at Linda's flat at ten thirty, having been aroused from a dead sleep by the frantic calls from his lady love. He had promised to go make sure little Sarah was okay. He'd even promised to take the kid out to lunch and keep her busy. Somewhere in the daze of waking up he'd heard Linda's complaint about this last minute audition screwing up the weekend plans with Sarah. She really didn't want the girl returning home and reporting to her father that things didn't go well. Linda was still getting flack from Robert and didn't wish to give him more ammo.

The handsome actor didn't bother with ringing the bell and asking to be let in. He had his own key, and if he knew teenagers, he was sure Sarah had gone back to bed for another forty or so winks. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. Listening, he was surprised when the sounds of erotic music drifted out of Linda's bedroom. He placed his keys back in his pocket and quietly wandered down the hall. The door to the bed room was wide open and he could hear not only the music, now he heard the soft moaning. Intrigued, he moved closer, and hugging the wall so he could see in but not be seen. His eyes opened wide as he watched Sarah dip the tip of the cylinder into her spread sex lips. He watched, mesmerized and fascinated, as the teen moved the cylinder in and out of her pumping crotch. Only moments ago he'd been thinking of her as a kid, however right now she didn't look like a kid at all. He looked at her, lying in her mother's bed, pleasuring herself, and was about to quietly leave when he heard the girl moan.

"Oh God, Jeremy… do that again."

He smiled darkly, so the little minx was fantasizing about him. He had been tired; the night of entertaining the girl, and then pleasuring the mother had taken a bit of a toll. And though he was actually a few years younger than Linda, time was creeping in and catching up with him. He had given up the all night parties, and the heavy drinking. He didn't need the dark circles or the added pounds, or the wrinkles at the corners of eyes. He worked at keeping fit; his body was his tool, his only tool. At thirty five he was not ready to begin playing character roles, nor did he plan to for at least another ten to fifteen years. He liked being the romantic lead. He loved the accolades and the devoted fans. Because he was a slave to his art, he kept the late nights with Linda or any other lady to a minimum. Last night, he'd made an exception, Linda seemed troubled by the fact that her little girl was not so little anymore. He mused that seeing her daughter playing with the vibrator would really have been disturbing to his sexy co-star. He knew it was disturbing him, no make that it was arousing him. Hearing her moan his name shot though him like a bullet, and he began to harden. He watched her, so excited and so unsure of how to get the most pleasure, she was close but just missing it. Shrugging out of his jacket he let it drop quietly to the hall floor where it was followed by the rest of his street clothes. Standing naked in the hall he watched the girl stroke the cylinder making it go in and out, as he stroked the hardened shaft that now stood at attention. She was moaning in frustration, and he decided he'd go help her, and himself.

In silence, he calmly entered the bedroom, watching the sexually crazed teen. Her eyes were slits and she could barely see out of them. As he approached, the hot moist scent of woman welcomed him. He could hear the wet sounds of the cylinder as it was shoved into the girl's juicy love tube. Her breathing was labored and she was arching, but not quite finding the right spot. Jeremy reached out, placed his hand over hers on the vibrating shaft, "Not so hard," he said decisively. "Long slow strokes, Sarah, that's what gets you off."

Sarah moaned as his hand took over the direction of the strokes. "Jeremy," she panted.

He sat down on the bed, his hand directing hers, his eyes devouring her luscious young nubile body. "Damn, I had no idea how hot you were." He mused darkly. He had slowed the pace of the strokes, giving them more direction and power as her hungry body sucked the vibrator deeper. He had not realized just how developed her body was. Like most teenagers she was in the habit of wearing oversized shirts and sweats, it was not until last night that he noticed how the gown he'd bought for her fit almost too tightly in the bodice. Now, her breasts jiggling as the vibrator worked in and out, he could see she was not the little kid he'd been thinking she was. "You're fuckin' hot, Sarah." He growled as he began to change the speed of the vibrator and the swiftness with which he sank it in her. She was getting close, and he was not about to allow her first climax to be on a plastic cylinder, not when he had a perfectly good hand so close to her sweet little cunt. "You're close baby," he teased. "Now pull that thing out and I'll get you off."

Obediently, Sarah pulled the vibrator out; Jeremy slid his fingers in replacing the cylinder. Without much effort had her bucking against his hand. She grabbed his wrist, pulling it deeper into her. Moments later she clenched about his fingers, gasping as the wave of hot juice flowed out of her over his fingers.

He had figured getting a good finger fuck was about all the girl needed. He figured that was about all he could get away with, that and perhaps he could talk her into sucking him off. That was until he looked at the love juices on his fingers. The sweet musky scent of her was driving him wild. He moved, shifted so that he was now between her legs. Bending down he kissed the damp curls covering her Venus mound. "I told your Mom I'd take you out for a bite…" He was now lying with his head poised above the mound, allowing the heat and moisture to fill his senses. "But I think I'll just eat you here." He pressed her legs so her swollen folds opened to him. He lowered his face into her, kissing and licking and making the teenaged girl squirm. She squealed like a little piggy, making the man chuckle to himself. Jeremy had always thought her mother had been good in bed, but even the over sexed Linda could not compare to these hips bucking on his face. His tongue delved deeply into her, and she writhed against him even harder. Soon his face was awash in the moisture pouring out of her. "Damn baby, you're a faucet!"

Sarah lay panting covered in a thin sheen of sweat, "Don't stop!" she begged. "I need more."

Jeremy picked up the edge of the blanket and wiped his face dry, "Oh, I'm just getting started." He promised as leaned over her with a smarmy leer. "You liked the hand job, didn't you?" She nodded panting, he licked his lips. "And the tongue fuckin' you like that too didn't you?"

"You know I did!" She moaned. "Don't stop…more…" she tried to grab his arm but he held back from her reach.

"I'm just waiting to hear you say your right words…."

"My right words?" she gulped air, as her hands gripped the sheets below her. "What right words?" she demanded.

His body was hovering over hers; his face was inches from hers. "I want to hear dirty words come from that sweet baby mouth of yours." He told her darkly. "I want to hear you tell me what you really want Sarah."

She could smell the scent of her own musky juices on his breath. "I don't know what to say…." Her words ended with a gasp as the weight of his engorged shaft fell on her abdomen. She looked down at the throbbing rock hard shaft. "God!"

"If you like," He raised it and brought it down with a thump on her belly. "If you thought my fingers and tongue were good…wait till I shove this in you." With little effort he began to make it rise and fall at his will, beating a tattoo on her belly. "I'll fill you with cock, and all you have to do is say the right words…"

Sarah looked at the angry monster cock throbbing on her belly. "Fuck me." She begged in a dark whisper.

"That's my girl." He shifted his weight, sliding down so the head of his snakelike appendage was teasing the opening of her love canal. He looked at her, as he rested his weight on his bent arms. "Are you still a virgin?" She nodded. "Well, Jermey's gonna pop that cherry…" He began to shove his hardened throbbing shaft into the moist orifice. The girl, once he'd gotten the swollen head of his cock in side her, became fearful.

"Stop!" she yelped. "No… don't… it's too big… it…it hurts." She cried out. "Jeremy, don't!" Sarah began to fight him, pushing at him to get off her. "You're my mother's boy friend." The girl reminded him.

Her struggles did little to halt his assault, he was already moving deeper. "You don't really think I'm the only one fucking your mommy, do you?" He teased as he pressed his hip to hers moving his cock deep her into her. "Come on Sarah, you're not that innocent." He felt the barrier of her hymen, her struggles only made his determination more steadfast. He was going to be the one to "pop her cherry" and that was that. He pulled back, the girl mistook the move for him pulling out and he was glad because she stopped struggling and relaxed a bit. As she did, he shoved forward with force enough to break the tender tissue and allow him full entry into her. She cried out in a mixture of alarm and tenderness. He didn't give her time to think about it as he began to thrust in and out of her in a steady paced rhythm. Taking hold of one of her tits, he began to pull at the nipple and tease it. Lowering his head he took the raised peak of the teat into his mouth. He looked over to her face as he did, with the reawakened sex drive her fears and protests had vanished like fog in sunlight. He pulled on the hardened rosebud teat with his teeth, teaching her a wicked game. With his free hand he griped her knee and drew it up his hip. "Wrap those legs about me," he ordered. She complied as he knew she would. The girl was obeying not because she heard him, but because her body needed to. He growled softly in her ear when she was wrapped about him. "Your mom's a good fuck, you're better." His hands reached down, gripped her derrière, and squeezing her fanny he pulled her even closer. "I'm gonna fill you with hot cum, baby." He began ramming her with speed and force, until she cried out as her body convulsed with the force of the explosion that occurred deep within her…..

Sarah sat up and gulped for air, she was alone, the vibrator still in her hand as she struggled to calm herself. She dropped the still pulsating plastic cylinder to the bed and hugged her now upraised knees. It had all been a dream… a very strange and very erotic dream… but it was only a dream… She cleaned up her mother's bed, and then made it… and took a long very hot shower. When she was back in her room, she could not stop thinking of the daydream and the feelings it had left her with.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jeremy arrived at the apartment at noon; he tapped on the door wondering if the kid would even be awake. He smiled as the door opened and Sarah appeared. "Hey kid, ready for lunch? I thought since it's just you and I, we'd take lunch at the café across from the park." He was casually dressed, jeans and a turtleneck under a corduroy jacket in a handsome camel color. His hair, as a rule was picture perfect, yet today it was allowed to be more natural and a bit wild.

Leaning on the frame of the door he looked so… sexy….Sarah went blank for a second. Snapping out of it she turned toward the interior of her mother's apartment. "I'll get my jacket…" she muttered.

Jeremy watched her and felt a slight chill in her manners toward him, this surprised him. "Sarah, are you alright?"

"Fine." She said a bit too quickly as she rejoined him. "I'm starving."

He chuckled, that soft easy going chuckle that Sarah loved. "Come on, then."

Jeremy had chosen a little café that was across from the part just down the street. They walked, as the day was so pleasant, and there would be so few of them. Besides, Jeremy had said, they could always use the exercise. He ordered a salad for himself and was not surprised when Sarah did the same. They talked quietly during the meal, or rather he asked questions and she answered. Usually one sentence answers but she did answer.

When they finished he suggested a nice long walk in the park, as there was a fine arts festival in the park and he felt Sarah would enjoy seeing the work of the art community that lived locally. More than once he caught her gazing over at him, and then looking away guiltily. He motioned toward a path that ran though a grove of trees. When they were away from the crowds that had gathered in the open greens where the stalls of art were, he motioned to a foot path. He knew this path; it led to a secluded little grotto. Reaching the grotto, he looked at the girl and began what he felt was going to be a quiet little heart to heart. "Sarah, are you angry with me for some reason?"

"No." she dug her foot into the dirt off the path.

"I get the feeling I've done something to upset you."

She looked at him, her eyes filled with strangeness. "You've done nothing." She assured him.

"Still, you're treating me.. so strangely…" He shrugged and dug his hands into his pockets. "I thought we were …friends."

"We are." She agreed, but moved a little bit away from him.

"Well then why treat me like I have the plague?" asked teasingly. "Sarah, you've barely looked at me since I've picked you up! And every time I look over at you …you jump ten feet!"

"It's nothing…" she insisted, starting to blush.

Jeremy misread the blush, "Oh Sarah… I'm so disappointed…I thought you knew you could tell me anything…"

"Not this," she began to giggle.

"Come now…" he coaxed. "Tell old Jeremy…"

"I can't…." she blushed wildly and hid her face in two fists now at her nose. "It's… so personal…"

Thinking he was about to hear about a crush on some pimple faced youth back home, he placed a comforting arm over her shoulder. "Come now; tell me…what are you hiding?"

His action drew a strange reaction, she jumped. "It's nothing."

Jeremy began to realize it had nothing to do with some lad, "I'm going to go out on a limb here…Sarah have you been…daydreaming about…" He stopped, removed his arm and cleared his thought.

"I had a… strange sort of waking dream… before you came over." She said quietly, wondering why she was feeling so guilty. It had just been a dream.

"Perfectly natural at your age," he said trying to convince one of them, and he was beginning to wonder which of them. "You're really not a kid anymore." He said and wondered to himself why he said that.

Sarah looked at him, "I've never had a… daydream like this one… it was … pretty racy."

"Sarah," he smiled, but it didn't look or feel real. "I'm sure it was not as bad as you think."

"Well I don't know about that." She dug her toe of her shoe into the dirt again. "It felt so real… I should have left her things alone…" she muttered.

"What things?" he asked feeling his face get warmer. The girl buried her face in her fists again, and the man gulped. "Were you rummaging in your mother's nightstand?" He was very well aware of what Linda kept in the stand.

Sarah nodded, "Yes…" she said muffled by her hands.

The man looked at the girl he'd known a few years now as if she were a stranger. "You know you're not supposed to be in your mother's room." His voice had taken on an edge.

"I couldn't help myself!" she said quickly. "Not after what I saw…" her hands covered her lips trying to silence them and put the words back, eyes wide as saucers.

Jeremy moved toward the bench, feeling his legs get shaky. "What you saw? What did you see?"

Sarah could not meet his eyes, "I saw you… and her… last night…."

Jeremy leapt from the bench and grabbed the girl by the shoulders. "Were you spying on us?"

"No…." she squeaked as his fingers dug into her arms. "I went to talk to my mom.. I thought you'd gone…. And I didn't know you were there until I was at the door…" She remembered the vision of the naked man thrusting into her mother and her mother's cries of pleasure. She looked up at the man, "I couldn't help it…and …"

Jeremy felt a surge of panic. "You watched?" she nodded and he glared at her. "How long?"

"Long enough." She whispered.

As if she were hot coals, he dropped his hands from her shoulders and arms. "What did you daydream about?" he demanded to know.

"You," was all she replied.

Jeremy pulled back. "I've never touched you!" He proclaimed. "Not once!"

"I know," she said, but it didn't sound convincing to her and she was sure it didn't to him. His face was worried and he was suddenly not happy that he'd asked her to walk down this isolated and secluded path deserted by most of the crowds.

Jeremy looked at her with annoyance. "You listen to me," he snapped. "You are to tell no one about this! Not your mother, not your father, not even your best friend if you have one! I could go to jail for what you… day dream about."

"It was just a fantasy…" she tried to explain.

"Fantasy?" he bellowed. "That little fantasy has a twenty year prison sentence attached to it!"

Sarah hung her head, "I'm sorry…" she whispered fearing he was not going to ever be nice to her again.

"We'd better get you back to your mom's." He said still angry. The walk back to the apartment was a silent one. The walked with at least three feet between them, as he didn't feel safe standing closer. When the reached the apartment her mother kept, he watched as she rushed off to her room in tears. He poured himself a good stiff drink, hearing her sobs he felt like a cad.

Linda appeared around three in the afternoon, just in time for dinner and to call the taxi to take the girl back to her father's house. She looked at Jeremy sitting alone in her parlor with his scotch, and she could hear the girl still sobbing. "What happened?"

"Sarah saw us last night." He sipped the drink and held it out to Linda.

Taking the drink and swallowing a mouthful she shrugged. "So, she saw us… big deal. Kids walk in on parents having sex all the time." She sluffed it off.

Retrieving the drink, he took another mouthful. "She went rummaging through your nightstand."

Linda giggled. "Did she?" She imaged the girl finding the vibrator and being embarrassed about it.

Jeremy wondered if Linda was always so dense. "She then fantasized and used your little toy…."

Linda looked toward the hall; "She told you this?" She looked back at her sometimes lover. "Why would she tell you?"

"Your toy," He said slowly, darkly, "Was playing my part in her little sex fantasy."

"Oh." Linda said, when it struck her. "Oh!" she looked toward Sarah's room; "Oh no."

"No…" He said standing up and handing the glass to Linda. "I think you'd best have one of those mother daughter talks you've been putting off… I'm going home."

"Jeremy… she knows… that you would never…." Linda stammered.

He paused as he reached the door. "Wouldn't I?" He challenged. "Look at her Linda…she's not a kid anymore… not quite a woman… but she's not a child…. and she's…getting ripe….don't delude yourself, darling… I'd be only too happy to take a bite out of her!" He snapped as he pulled the door open. "I don't think I should be around the next time she comes to town to visit you…"

"I understand." Linda said sadly as she met him at the door. "She'll be gone in two hours… the cab will be here at five, come back then." She requested softly.

Looking at her he sighed, "Fine." He didn't want to admit that he sometimes used her as she used him. Now he was going to have to worry about using her in place of the teen whose cries had nearly caused him to go and comfort the girl. If he had… he shook his head. "I'll see you when the girl is gone."

Linda closed the door, looked toward her hall and bit her lip. "Sarah," she called at last. "I want to see you, now."

Sarah found her mother waiting for her in the parlor. "Mom, I can explain…"

Linda held up her hand. "You don't need to." She motioned the girl to come to her. Opening her arms she smiled as the teen ran to her for comfort. "I was young too not so long ago…" her mother said kissing her long locks of chocolate hair. "It's pretty scary…this place you're in now…not a child, not a woman…"

"I didn't mean to watch." She confessed. "I couldn't help myself… I was… mesmerized." She swallowed her tears. "I… I went into your night stand."

"I know." Her mother said. "Sarah, I'm going to ask you not to talk about that to Daddy… he…he wouldn't understand." She smoothed her daughter's hair, and sighed. "I'm sure you've got questions."

"No…" Sarah said pulling into herself as she often did. "I'm just going to pretend it didn't happen…not at all."

Linda nodded, "Perhaps for now that's best." She agreed. "The taxi will be here soon…why don't you go freshen up and pack?" She watched the girl wander back down the hall to her bedroom. She looked over at the abandoned glass of scotch and picked it up. Sipping it this time she wondered how long it would be until her ex-husband or his new wife would be calling and accusing her of god-knows what. She stood up and vowed to make this go away.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah had returned home with more than she'd left with. Linda had given the girl a lovely medieval costume just before she'd left. Something she'd been saving for the girl for just the right time. In the box with the costume was also a wreath of pale pink and white flowers braided with ribbons for her hair. Tucked into the pocket of the sleeve was a little red leather book with gold lettering on the front cover. Sarah had not opened the box until she reached home; her mother had said it was only to be opened then. Running up to her room when the taxi driver had been paid, she placed the box on her bed and opened it. She took the dress out and held it ups to her, as she did the book fell out of the sleeve. Stooping to pick it up she read the cover and whispered the word. "Labyrinth…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The girl between worlds**

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

The little antique clock that Karen was so proud of, a gift from Robert on their wedding day, struck twelve. Sarah was just closing the door of the bedroom, having made sure Toby was tucked up and sleeping. She went to her room and looked at her mirror with its pictures of her mother and Jeremy, and even the clippings tucked into the mirror frame. She sat down at the vanity table and looked at the mirror closer. It was like a shrine, and it was obvious in what was missing. Not one picture of Karen or Toby. Sarah looked at her own reflection, and didn't really like what she saw.

Turning from the mirror she looked about the room, needing to do something. She began picking up costume accessories that had been left scattered though the room, and was arranging them in the closet. She muttered to herself as she did. Once all the accessories were put back in the places they should be she sat down at the vanity once more.

It had not been Toby's fault he was teething, nor was it unusual that his parents were watching him with such concern. Sarah remembered her mother telling her that she'd developed a few ear infections at the time she herself was teething. Reaching for one of the clippings she wondered why it was she was letting herself be so jealous of a baby who needed to be cared for … he couldn't do things for himself… he was just a baby.

Sarah reached for another clipping, on of her mother and Jeremy at an awards dinner. She fought the urge to crumple the clipping, and tossed it to the vanity top. She stood up and took the rest of the clippings down and gathered them in a pile to put into a scrapbook where they belonged. She left the picture of herself with her parents on the mirror and vowed to get a picture of Toby that she could put into a frame with this one.

Sarah heard the front entry door open, and her father shout up to her. "Sarah, we're home…. Sarah… are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm here!" she shouted back, the looked at the mirror and smiled a nearly content smile. "I'm here."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah awoke on Sunday with a bit of a head ache and feeling like she'd run a marathon race. She went to her bath room and found the bottle of Tylenol empty. She carried it with her down to the kitchen where Karen was fixing her father's breakfast. "Do we have any more Tylenol,…Karen?" she asked quietly, almost respectfully.

Karen stared at her for a moment as if she were a Martian, then moved forward and placed a hand under the girls chin. "What's the matter?" Karen asked, her maternal instincts kicking into full gear. Sarah didn't flinch or pull away like she normally would.

Sarah shrugged, "I must have pulled something running home from the park… I ache all over…"

Karen could not feel a fever; nevertheless she looked at the girl with concern. "I've got more Tylenol in the pantry… sit down, and I'll get it for you and make you some nice herbal tea."

Sarah gave the woman who was showing consideration and caring a gentle smile. "Thank you." She took a seat beside her brother's high chair and held a finger out to the boy who quickly glommed on to it. "I think his tooth cut though last night."

Karen paused in her steps to the pantry. She looked at Sarah, then Toby, then walked to the pantry and wondered if she'd stepped though the looking glass. Who was that girl in Sarah's body? And could she keep her? The phone rang and Robert rose to answer it, going into the front hall leaving Karen alone in the kitchen with the two children. "Here's your Tylenol…" she put the tablets down for the girl. "I'll get your tea."

Sarah took the tablets with a glass of water, and looked at her stepmother. "How was the show last night?"

Karen had put the kettle on to boil and turned back to look at the girl; "It was very nice."

"I'm glad you both had a good time." Sarah said looking at the baby. "I'm sorry I was so late coming home… and I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about it."

Karen took a seat beside the girl, "Sarah… I was serious when I said I want you to have dates…" She kept the reason in her tone. "And I think you may be right… I've taken it for granted that you're not dating… and are free… I should check with you…"

Sarah leaned back in the chair and gave her stepmother a funny little smile. "Are we calling a truce?" Sarah chuckled softly.

The woman who had married her father smiled back. "Seems that way… what do you say? Truce?" She held out her hand to the girl.

"Why not…" Sarah placed her hand in that of the other. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, let's see if we can clear up the misunderstandings between us." Karen offered. "I'm not trying to take your mother's place," she sighed. "I couldn't…"

"I've been a real brat, haven't I?" Sarah sighed. "I know it's not your fault that my mother ran off… and I'm glad you and Daddy are happy together."

The kettle sang out and Karen rose to pour the water into the tea pot that was prepared. "You're not a brat… not really." She brought the tea pot and a mug over to the table for the girl. "I'm sure it's all been pretty confusing to you… you were only ten when your mother and father broke up."

"I've had five years to get use to the idea… and still…" she shrugged, but looked at Karen with open eyes. "I had no right to blame you, or Daddy." Karen patted the girl's hand softly, Sarah let her.

Robert entered the room and observed his wife giving comfort to his daughter and wondered what he'd missed. "That was Todd Benson… he and his wife are having a few of the partners in for drinks at four today… should we get a sitter?"

Sarah looked at her father and rolled her eyes at him. "I'll sit with Toby!" she said strongly. "He's teething and shouldn't have to be with a stranger." Karen smiled at the girl.

What the girl said next surprised both her father and her stepmother. "I need some boxes… I want to pack away some of my old toys and things… I'm thinking of changing a few things in my room…okay?" The shocks kept coming. "Karen, could we go shopping for new curtains and a matching bedspread?"

"Yes… sure…" the woman stammered trading looks with Robert.

The girl sipped the hot tea and relaxed, maybe this growing up thing wasn't going to be so bad after all……

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Toby sat on Sarah's bed, quietly hugging the thread bare, well loved teddy bear. Sarah had packed away the rest of her stuffed toys, with no exceptions. Her vanity was cleared off and looked picture perfect neat. Her books had been put back on the shelf, neatly in order. She was looking at the posters that adorned her walls and decided to keep them, but to put them on different walls. She looked at the Escher print and wondered if keeping it in the room was wise… it still gave her the creeps. Reminding her too much of the strange dream she'd had… and she whispered under her breath. "It was only a dream, it was only a dream."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone in the upstairs hallway. She left Toby sitting on her bed, stepped to the hall and picked up the phone. "Williams' residence, Sarah speaking." She said with a mature confidence.

"Sarah, it's Karen… we're running late…" Karen didn't sound too happy about it either. "It's looking like we're going to be here for dinner too. Is that alright?"

Sarah had one eye on Toby sitting on her bed, not willing to take her eyes off him. "Fine…" she said slightly distracted. "I'll make Toby's dinner and eat with him… it's fine…Karen."

"Is something wrong?" the woman on the other end fretted lightly.

Sarah smiled, "No, I'm just watching Toby sit on my bed, talk to my old bear."

"Oh," Karen sighed and laughed lightly. "Don't scare me!"

"Sorry." Sarah laughed as well. "Have a nice time…" she hung up. Coming into the room she expected to find Toby sitting on her bed with the bear in his hands. He was on the bed, but the bear had fallen to the floor and Toby was staring out the window pointing to something. Sarah went to the window and saw something white flying off the branch nearest her window. "Looking at the birdies?" she asked her brother peering out the window now as well, she drew the curtain when she caught sight of the strange bird circling over head. "It's after a mouse most likely," she said aloud. "Come on Toby, let's go make some dinner…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Karen looked at the list Sarah has written up, "All this?" she asked apprehensively. "Don't you think you're trying to do too much in one sweep?"

"I've had the same stuff in my room forever!" Sarah complained softly. "Since before Mom moved out… it's time to update…"

"I know what you're saying," Karen fretted. "But…"

"Will it cost too much?" Sarah suddenly wondered if costs were a problem.

"I'm not worried about the cost." Karen said putting the folded list into her purse. "I'm worried about you having regrets later. As you said, you've had your room that way forever…"

Sarah looked at Karen, seeing not the monster that she'd painted her as, but a gentle and caring woman. "It's time for me to grow up a bit, Karen."

The woman with strawberry blond hair looked at the dark haired young woman before her. "Within reason…"

"I'm not running off or eloping!" Teased the teen; "I'm just getting new bed linens."

Karen packed the baby's bag and handed it to Sarah along with the fold up stroller. "I understand what you're saying, but Sarah changes this drastic can have…consequences."

Sarah watched as Karen picked up the fussing baby. "I promise not to go overboard…."

An hour later they were in the large linen department of the department store where Karen bought linens for the room she had Sarah's father shared. "What colors do you want to look at?"

"Nothing virgin white," Sarah said gruffly. "Nothing that screams maiden or damsels… Something contemporary! Something that will go with the color of my walls…I still like the color of the walls…"

Karen pulled out the paint chip that had been used by Linda to pick the wall colors. "I found this in the store room down in the basement; I think it's the one for your room."

"Yep!" Sarah took the chip and smiled. "I picked this out all by myself."

"Very bold color." Karen commented; "Strong and so very much you."

Knowing she'd been complemented the girl blushed. "Thanks."

Karen tapped her chin with one hand and rolled the stroller with the other. "I've a suggestion… why not go with something… classical..."

"Classical?" Sarah asked skeptical. "I said I didn't want to go frilly, remember?"

The other laughed lightly, a pleasant laugh that up until now had driven Sarah up the wall. "Not frilly… but something that's not over the top… something; oh say," she pointed to the gold on amber print that was classical. "Something like that."

Sarah looked at the gold print, and nodded. "Yes, I like that." She moved just past the hour glass shaped printed fabric to one that had the same colors but had a dragonfly print. "Or this…"

Karen looked at the print that had attracted the girl. "Dragonflies…. Very nice… and very age appropriate." She felt the girl's eyes on her, "Sarah, you are only fifteen… you don't want a room that says thirty, do you?"

Sarah mulled the words over. "I see your point." She held the paint chip to the fabric. "Looks fantastic!" she took the sample swatch off the hook and took it over to some other fabrics. "And some neat throw pillows in this and this."

Karen nodded. "Good choices Sarah, you've a real good eye." She motioned one of the sales personal over and handed him a paper with the sizes of the windows and other measurements. "We will be making a complete makeover." She said firmly. "The young lady wishes to update her room."

The man nodded and took out his sales pad; "Floor to ceiling?"

Karen didn't like his attitude, but let it go. "Yes, new curtains, bed linens, pillows and a carpet. We've picked out the fabrics we like."

He looked at the dragonfly fabric and turned up his nose. "That's a bolt end… there may not be enough."

Karen looked at the man. "Make the bedspread out of the Dragonfly; we'll take this one for the curtains." She began to give orders for bed skirts and dust ruffles, ignoring the man's suggestions and going with what she knew Sarah wanted. She turned to Sarah, "Do you want bed curtains like you have now?"

"No," the teen said firmly.

"What about nice sheers, it will look so regal!" Karen had a nice amber colored swatch. "See?" The teen nodded at last, and Karen added the bed sheers to the order. "And a matching set for under the heavier curtain at the window… on a spate track!" Karen waited for the salesman to finish writing up the order. "I want the curtains professionally installed." She said as he began to close his pad.

"That's a separate fee." He snipped turning his nose up.

"I want the curtains installed." Karen insisted quietly. "I am not getting on a ladder, and I don't want my daughter on one either!"

"As you wish;" He added the fee and looked at her, "will this be cash or credit?"

Karen handed him her gold card and looked over at Sarah. "I think we should update some of your art work as well. There's a nice little gallery not far from here."

"I'm keeping only two of my posters." Sarah agreed. "I like the Escher and want to keep them both."

The man brought Karen the receipt and her card. "Delivery will be in four weeks. Good day, ladies."

Waiting until they were outside, Karen then sighed. "Insipid little worm."

Sarah laughed, hooked her arm into that of her stepmother and giggled to her. "Karen!"

Karen giggled as well; "What say we go to the gallery and then do lunch?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah and Karen stood in the hall watching the two workmen four weeks later hanging the curtains. Karen nodded, "I'm so glad we choose those sheers! Look at how much more light pours into this room now!"

Sarah had to admit, Karen was a decorating wiz. "You were right." Karen heard Toby waking up from his nap and went to take care of the boy. Sarah stayed in the hall, watching as her room was transformed. She was looking at the cornice over her bed with its new sheers replacing the orange satin curtains that had hung there for more than five years. She heard the young man at the window curse and heard the crash of the weighty curtain and rod as it fell heavily to the floor below the ladder. It was the second time the curtain had refused to go up. The sheers on the spate rod were up and looked wonderful. The man muttered under his breath something about gremlins, Sarah narrowed her gazed and looked about the room. Sarah took a breath of relief as she found nothing out of the ordinary in her room. The man looked at the end of the rod he was attaching and then called to his partner.

"We have a mismatched end here, Kyle… get the other rod outta the truck for me, would you."

Sarah knew it was going to be a while before the room was done, and she really didn't want to wait in the hall. She entered the room and began to put the sheets and pillow cases on the bed, needing something to keep her occupied. She could feel the young man on the ladder looking at her and it was disturbing… nice… but disturbing.

"It's a pretty room." He said trying to make conversation. He was a few years older than Sarah herself, and a few inches taller. His hair was cut in a shaggy style, and his chocolate eyes looked at her through heavy brows. He looked like he was into working out, and had very muscular biceps. In fact his whole body looked muscular and fit. Sarah wondered to herself if he flexed would his clothes burst at the seams and if they did could she lock him in the room without Karen noticing? There was something lusty, and hungry in the way he looked at her.

Feeling suddenly as if she were naked, Sarah looked at the young man on the ladder who was obviously flirting with her. She was about to say something back when the ladder he was standing on unexpectedly collapsed, the young man landing on the floor on his backside. Sarah could have sworn she saw something dark dart under the ladder the instant it toppled. "Are you alright?" she asked.

He looked up at her with molten chocolate colored eyes, "I'm fine…" He snickered. "That's the second time this week that ladder has collapsed. I thought I checked the lock latch, guess that will teach me not to look at pretty girls when I should be working."

Blushing she turned her back, 'he thinks I'm pretty…' she thought to herself happily.

The young man picked himself up off the floor and fixed the ladder, "I'm Hank, Hank Henderson…" He said as he fixed the ladder.

"Sarah." She said quietly, feeling a bit shy. "Williams."

He leaned on the ladder, looking at the girl with a warm smile. "I know… you're in my sister's class at the Harper Academy…" he said with a gleam. "I've seen you a few times… you're the one my sister refers to as the dreamer." Sarah was not sure how to take his words…was he flirting or was he being mean? He quickly added; "Meg says you're one of the best Juliets she's ever heard…"

The teen blushed; she'd only spoken the words of Juliet once. "I don't recall anyone named Meg Henderson…."

"My last name is Henderson… Meg's is Kohler." He said easily. "My dad married her mom when Meggie was a baby…"

Meg Kohler was a name that Sarah did recognize. "We have speech and art together." She said thinking about the other girl. Meg was considered a bit wild by some of the students. She had a constant following of both boys and girls. She was intelligent and fun at the same time, and not a follower. She stood out in a crowd, even in the school uniform. "She's something else;" murmured Sarah.

"That she is," he agreed. "She'll either take the world over, or blast it and start again."

Sarah laughed easily at his gentle humor. Karen returned with Toby in her arms and looked at the girl and the young man speaking to her. "What happened, I heard a crash?"

Hank patted the ladder. "The latch on the ladder gave out and it went down… nothing broken…" He said, and looked again at Sarah.

Karen, concerned by the forwardness of the young man decided not to leave the room.

Hank seemed to sense the woman's unease, and said. "I was just telling Sarah, Mrs. Williams that she and my sister go to school together."

The words seemed to do the trick and Karen looked pleasantly at the young man; "Oh really? Your sister attends Harper?"

"Yep," He saw his partner coming in with the new rod; "Excuse me; I'll finish this window now." Reaching for the rod he brushed Sarah's arm lightly. He went up the ladder swiftly and prepared to attach the rod to the wall. Karen, having seen the man brush against Sarah, motioned her to come out to the hall.

"Sarah, be careful what you do and say, that young man is a few years older than you…" Karen warned softly. "Boys that age are… more experienced and… well, they expect…"

The teen girl blushed beat red, "Karen, he was just making polite conversation…I'm sure he's aware I'm only fifteen." There was a bit of bite to her words and she rolled her eyes as she'd done when dealing with Karen before.

Karen let her eyes wander back toward the room they'd just exited. "I hope so."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Standing in the finished room hours later as the sun had gone down; Sarah could not believe the differences. Gone were the stuffed toys, replaced by pillows. Sarah stood staring at the Escher prints; they seemed so out of place in the room. She took them down off the wall, and carried them into her bath. She took down the prints there, and replaced them with her two precious Escher prints. Returning to the bedroom she put some of the new artwork she and Karen had bought up in place of the removed prints. The room no longer resembled something out of a fairytale book. It was elegant and grown-up, but not old. It was the room of a young lady coming into her own, and it was full of confidence and fire.

Karen came into the room and her face showed approval. "It turned out really nice."

"Thanks for your help…" Sarah said distractedly, something flew past her window and caught her attention.

"I told you rearranging the furniture would make a difference." Karen crowed.

Sarah moved closer to the window. "Yeah… you did…" She looked back at her step mother slyly, "That boy…Hank… he was cute."

Karen sighed; "Yes, yes he was." She took a seat on the chair at Sarah's vanity. "But he's a bit too old for you…just now…"

Sarah blinked; "Just now?"

Karen nodded, "Sarah, you should be seeing boys your own age for now… boys who won't…try to make you …do things you're not ready for."

A tingling started somewhere deep within. "Not ready for?"

The woman bit her lower lip, and tired to find the right words. "Sarah, I'm not your mother, and it's not really my place to have this talk with you…." She motioned the girl to sit on the bed. "I'm sort of in a difficult position here."

"I don't understand…." Sarah said quietly. "I just thought he was cute…"

Karen raised a hand to her head and scratched thoughtfully. "Sarah… you're just starting to date… and you've bloomed so ….quickly…."

"Bloomed?"

"Developed…" Karen waved a hand at the hidden figure under Sarah's baggy shirt. "Boys are going to notice… no matter how much you cover up… and boys as old as Hank are going to want to… uncover…more…" Karen stopped, blushing madly. "Sarah have you had the sex talk with your mom yet?"

Now it was Sarah's turn to blush. "Sort of…"

Karen rolled her eyes heavenward. "I know your father is not good at this sort of thing… I'm not sure I am either…." She looked at her stepdaughter. "I'm in over my head."

Sarah cleared her throat, "I think I get the image of what you're trying to say…"

Taking this as a cue to exit, Karen stood up. "Date _**boys**_ for now…leave the _**men**_ until you're ready for them." She moved toward the door. "Dinner in an hour…"

"Okay." Sarah kicked off her shoes and lay down on her bed, closed her eyes and expected to have nothing but darkness greet her mind. She was surprised when the image of Hanks handsome face appeared. She tried to clear her mind, but found that his handsome leer would not go away. The tingling began, and her breast rose in response to that lovely tingle. Her mind began to spin an erotic fantasy to her pleasure. She began to feel the arousal and excitement, just as she had when she'd been at her mother's. Just as she started to get into the fantasy the cries of a night bird outside her window shocked her out of it. Guiltily, she sat up and clutched one of the fancy pillows to her heart. "It was just a dream," she whispered. "It was just a dream, and that was just a bird… it was just a dream…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Never put it in ink**

Sarah was dressed in her uniform and ready for the day. Her father was hidden behind his newspaper reading the latest news. Karen, in her pink Chanel robe, was feeding Toby who was fussing still with his aching gums. Karen looked as if she'd just stuck her finger in a light socket, her hair stood on end and she had dark circles from lack of sleep thanks to Mr. Toby's teething. Sarah looked at the wristwatch that her father had recently given her and quietly suggested. "Daddy, isn't it time to go?"

Robert looked from his paper to the wall clock, "Geez! You're right." He folded the paper, discarding it on the table. Standing up he moved to where Karen raised her face, expecting him to kiss her, Robert kissed her without so much as even glancing at her. He then kissed Toby and patted the boy's head. "I'll be late for dinner tonight." He called back remembering as he moved toward the front hall where his briefcase awaited him.

Sarah had followed him out to the hall and was grabbing her books and her jacket. "I will be an hour later than usual as well… we have debate team tryouts after school… and I really want to be on the team this term." She was rushing and really didn't listen to what Karen said next.

Karen, holding Toby in her arms walked to the front door to say her goodbyes. "Call if you are running later than that, Sarah." She said softly. "Robert, I'll have your dinner ready when you get here."

Sarah was already at the car, opening the passenger door when she turned and waved. The drive to the private school her father had insisted on her attending was a quiet one. Robert rarely had anything to say to anyone in the mornings, and Sarah preferred to be alone with her thoughts, or rather her fantasies, these days. This morning, she could not get the face of the handsome young Mr. Henderson out of her mind. Those eyes, that straight nose and that mouth…his tight ass poured into his jeans…. Sarah wondered what being kissed by Hank Henderson would be like. Again her body tingled in response to her thoughts.

Sarah alighted from the car swiftly; "See you tonight, Daddy." She addressed her father as she exited his car. Robert nodded, and then drove off. Sarah looked at the front entry of the school, and wished she could just run off to the park and …

"Hey, Williams!" a feminine voice called to her. "Sarah Williams, wait up!"

Sarah turned to see who it was who was hailing her, and to her surprise it was Meg. "Hi Meg." She greeted the other girl.

Meg Kohler was a beauty. Long wavy auburn hair, big blue-green hazel eyes and a mouth that would make Cupid envious; all in a heart shaped face that was blemish free. She was the same height as Sarah, but unlike Sarah who was still hiding her newly formed curves, Meg exhibited them proudly. Her legs were shapely and she loved showing them off. She had been hauled down to the Headmaster's office more than once for having hiked her skirt up too high. Yet she did it time and again, having all the young swains in the class admiring her legs. She walked with the elegance and grace of a gazelle. She ignored everyone else on the campus and focused on Sarah. "Hang on, I'll walk with ya."

Sarah had never been one of Meg's close friends, and the offer of her companionship set off little alarms. "Sure." She waited for the other girl to reach her.

Meg looked at Sarah with a strange little knowing smile. "I hear you met my big brother." She said as they began to walk toward the school building.

"He was at our house installing my new curtains." Sarah said quietly.

Meg leaned toward her, whispered in a dark excited voice. "He thinks you're hot."

Sarah was surprised by the little gasp that escaped her. "He does?"

"Yeah…" Meg hooked a hand into Sarah's arm. "I think so, too." She winked at the girl who turned to her in mild shock. "We can have such wicked fun!"

"We can?" Sarah blinked feeling she'd lost her innocence somewhere on the path to the school.

Meg giggled; "Sarah, don't look so surprised… I've been watching you for some time now…I've always wanted to get to know you…"

Surprised is exactly what Sarah was. "Really?" she felt the alarms go off again, but for some odd reason, she started to shut them down. "You wanted to get to know me?"

Meg pulled Sarah toward her locker. "Yes, I did…I do…" she looked at the dark haired, green eyed girl. "I think we could be great friends…you're trying out for debate aren't you?" Sarah nodded, and Meg's lips pursed. "Good." Her voice dropped an octave and she said suggestively. "My brother Hank will be coming to pick me up…let us give you a lift home after the meeting."

Sarah gulped quietly. "Sure." Sarah moved down the hall to her own locker and put her jacket in before heading to her first class. Thoughts of Meg and Hank crowded out the thoughts that should have been on her mind. She could not concentrate on math at all. She wondered what Meg's idea of "wicked fun" was, because she was developing her own ideas of what wicked fun was.

"Williams!" Mr. Tanning shouted her name to get her attention, the class laughed at her when she turned and looked at him with a blank stare. "Miss Williams stop daydreaming and pay attention!" Sarah apologized and looked at her open textbook.

Two classes later she was in art, listening to a lecture on the human body. Or at least that's what she was supposed to be doing. She had her sketch book open to a blank page; the pencil in her hand began to move over the empty page. Moments later, the image of a young woman with a very Rubenesque body, hands bound and hanging from some kind of wooden beam appeared. The pose was suggestive, the figure's breasts were raised and the nipples were hardened peaks. The face of the figure was not alarmed, nor was it fearful. Instead the face reflected a certain amount of anticipation and desire. Lips parted, eyes filled with longing, long dark hair cascading down the figure's back. Sarah looked at her page, and moved on.

A second form followed, but this one was decidedly male. He was seated with his back against a rock formation, one knee raised up and his hand was resting on it, lazily. She'd drawn the body before putting a face on it. The body was well-developed, yet it was lean at the same time and in a state of full arousal. Graceful and elegant to look at, it reminded her of someone, but she could not or would not place who. She began working on the face. Her fingers were no longer listening to the orders from her brain; they were working on their own. The face began to resemble Jeremy, just as swiftly the expression on the face changed and in no way resembled the handsome actor who was still so miffed at her. The expression was arrogant and haughty even a bit conceited but most unmistakably, it was overconfident and condescending.

Sarah began to stare at the face; it had started out as Jeremy only because Sarah knew that his face was considered by some to be "perfect". Nevertheless somewhere it ceased being the sweet, gentle, sexy face of Jeremy and took on a life of its own. It was the hair that had changed the face. The hair of the figure was longer than Jeremy's and it was cut in a rakish manner, like a lion's mane. She stared at the face of the figure and felt the tingle begin yet again. In the back of mind she heard a voice calling her name. "Sarah, Sarah.. Sarah." Abruptly she discovered the voice was not in her head but was of the instructor standing next to her.

"Sarah!" he shouted at her; "Confound it girl, pay attention. You've missed the assignment!" He ripped her sketch book out of her hands and began to inspect the drawings she had worked on so quietly. "I take it back," he said studying the work. "You've gone far beyond my instructions… you did all this while I was lecturing?"

Sarah nodded, not knowing what else to do. The entire class was staring at her and the man holding her drawings. "Yes, sir….I was… inspired by your lecture…" she lied smoothly.

The art teacher handed her book back to her and sniffed lightly. "Good work, I wish all your work was so… inspired."

Meg moved to where Sarah was standing, taking the sketch book into her hands she flipped it open and gazed with a wide mouth gape at the naked figures. "Sarah!" she exclaimed titillated by the picture. "You sexy little devil you!"

Sarah took the book back, trying to hush the other girl; "Not so loud, Meg."

Taking no notice of Sarah's protests, the girl with the dark auburn hair hooked her arm into Sarah's. "Let's take our lunch on the lawn, it's a nice day and we won't have many more of these before winter sets in."

Sarah looked at the other girl, "I thought you took lunch with Lana and Terry and that crowd." Something about the attention that Meg was showing her irked her.

"Oh they are old hat, and so closed minded." Meg boasted. "You, on the other hand, are the daughter of a hot swinging actress, and if your art is an indication… more open minded…" Med pulled her toward the door to the school courtyard where other students were taking lunch of the lawns.

Sarah was sitting with her back to one of the old oak trees; she heard something fluttering in the branches above her and looked up. Seeing nothing, she turned her attentions back to Meg who was sinking her perfect teeth into an apple. "What do you mean by more open minded?"

Meg munched on the juicy flesh of the fruit, giving thought to the question. "Well," she began using the apple to give emphasis to her argument. "I think you're not… oh what's the word…provincial!" She gulped down the food in her mouth. "You've been to the big city, seen plays; hung out with actors… so you're not…closed off…"

"I'm not a wild child either." Sarah pointed out quietly.

Meg tapped the sketch book, "But you are observant, and… you're becoming… _**aware**_." Meg opened the sketch book and looked at the figure again. "Who is he?"

"No one," Sarah said with a sigh… "It's a composite."

"Sure he is," Meg didn't sound convinced. "Sarah this," she tapped the female figure. "This is you… I recognize the features… and the figure… so who is this?"

"I'm telling you he's no one." Sarah blushed. "I took the body from the art history book and changed a few things... some of the face belongs to my mother's boy friend… the rest is imagination." She tried to close the book.

Meg pulled it out of her reach. "Sarah, would you draw me?" she requested excitedly.

"I suppose I could." Sarah sighed, thinking the girl wanted her to start right that moment.

"No, not here… I want you to draw me in the nude, like this." She tapped fingers with bright red polish on the female figure. "Tied up like a present."

"You're crazy." Sarah whispered. "If we get caught…You want me to draw you nude and in bondage?" Sarah asked, Meg nodded; "I've never drawn with a model…" warned the girl.

"It will be fun!" Meg said in a husky voice, full of excitement.

"Meg." Sarah was finding it hard not to also feel excited. "I don't even have a studio… or a place where we could do this…"

"I know a place." Meg said coolly. "A place where we can go and no one can disturb us." Sarah looked at her with mild interest, Meg continued. "My house… I've got the basement to myself most of the time…my folks never come down…Come on, Sarah," coaxed the other. "I really want you to draw me like that! It's hot and sexy…"

Sarah hemmed and hawed, and gave in. "Okay… but we have to do this when no one is around…"

Meg smiled, "We have a day off next week, for teacher's in-service day… you can come over then and we'll have the whole house to ourselves for hours."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The rest of the day Sarah tried to keep her mind on school and of Meg and her demands. Something told Sarah this was a very bad idea, and something about Meg seemed a bit off to her. At the end of the day, when she'd put all the books she didn't need in her locker and had gone down to the auditorium, she noticed Meg standing with a crowd of boys about her. They were not the boys Sarah would have preferred to spend time with. They were the boys who were a bit wilder. They were crowding in and closing ranks around the girl with long auburn hair who was giggling and making suggestions. When Meg noticed Sarah, she waved at her and pushed one of the boys aside. She moved swiftly to where Sarah was standing and hooked an arm into hers. "Come on, the tryouts start in five minutes. I really want for both of us to make the team." Meg said encouragingly.

Sarah sat in the auditorium and listened to the students trying out. Some were far better than others. Meg took her turn, and her debate style was far different than the way she had been in the hall. She was serious and well informed, and all business. Sarah was sure the girl was a shoe in. When the teacher who was the sponsor for the team called her name, Sarah thought of backing out. She took her place on the stage listened to the question, and as if something or someone else was pulling the strings on a marionette, she began to speak with eloquence. When she finished the auditorium was silent. For a moment she thought she'd done something wrong. Meg stood up and began to applaud; she was followed by all the others who were trying out for the team. Sarah blushed.

Both girls were pulling on their jackets as they walked to the exit. "They'll post the team results next week." Meg said as they stepped out of the school and into the cold air. She moved closer to Sarah. "Craps! It's freezing out here!" she giggled. Sarah felt the closeness and looked at the other girl a bit startled. Meg saw her brother's truck pull up. "Look, there's Hank… thank god! At least we won't freeze." She pulled Sarah along to the truck, opening the door she smiled at her brother. "Hank, can we give Sarah a ride home?"

Hank smiled at Sarah, "Sure, I'd be happy to give Sarah a ride."

The dark haired girl wondered if he had any idea of how suggestive that sounded. Meg didn't give her time to think or to even back out, but shoved Sarah into the panel truck and jumped in after her. Sarah settled on a seat behind the driver, and Meg joined her on the seat with a smile. She chatted to Sarah about the tryouts the entire way home. As she exited the truck she was not sure, but she thought that Hank winked at her.

Karen was standing in the door, staring at the strange truck and at Sarah as she meandered up the walk. "Was that the Henderson truck?" Karen asked.

Sarah nodded, "Meg asked her brother to give me a ride home. We both tried out for the debate team… I'm sure Meg's gonna make it, she's great."

Karen seemed concerned but let it go; as the truck pulled away she closed the door and watched Sarah go up the stairs to her room.

In her room, Sarah flung herself down on her bed and let her limbs dangle off the edges at a bizarre angle. She groaned thinking of the day, then pulled her sketch book to her and opened it up. She looked at the naked man, 'Who are you?' she asked herself. 'And why can't I get you off my mind?' She felt she should remember, but something dark and foreboding was blocking her memory.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Every day for the following week Meg was Sarah's shadow, joining her the moment the girl showed up at school and even calling her in the evening to discuss some issue. When the posting for the debate team went up, Sarah was not surprised to find Meg's name on the list. She was mildly surprised that she too had made the team. Meg said they had to celebrate, and would do so when Sarah came to spend the day.

Sarah had been putting off talking to Karen about the arrangement; however she could put it off no longer the evening before. She sat down at the kitchen table and looked at her stepmother preparing dinner. "Karen, I don't have school tomorrow…"

"In-service, right?" Karen stirred the soup in the big stock pot.

Nodding Sarah continued. "Meg's invited me to come to her house and work on an art project." It was the truth, even if it was a stretch of it. "Will that be okay?"

Karen looked over at the girl, "Who will be there?"

"Just Meg and I," she wanted to keep to the truth, and so far she could.

Hearing it was just the two teen girls, Karen relaxed. "I don't see any reason why not…"

Sarah harbored a wish that the woman had denied her request, and was a little disappointed that she'd given her permission. "You sure you don't need me to help with Toby?"

"No," Karen went back to stirring. "We'll be fine, go have a good time."

So the next morning instead of school, Robert dropped his daughter off at the Henderson house. Sarah stood at the front door feeling a bit like a fish out of water. When Meg answered the door she was excited to see her friend. Meg led Sarah down to the basement of the large old house. "We can work down here." She said as they moved past what looked like a conversation pit where Sarah was sure Meg watched TV and listened to her stereo. Meg was moving towards the far end of the basement.

"No one else is home, right?" Sarah asked feeling unsure and worried.

"No, just you and me," said with a wicked smile.

Sarah wondered if she should just tell the girl to forget it.

Meg seemed to read the others' thoughts. "Sarah," She began to pull off her sweatshirt to reveal she had no bra on underneath. Her breasts bounced invitingly as she revealed them. "I'll show you mine… will you show me yours?"

Sarah looked at Meg, "What are you doing?"

Meg giggled madly. "Oh, come on!" she pulled Sarah toward the back of the basement. They passed though a archway that was the opening to a partitioned portion of the room. Here was a very well equipped home gym area. Exercise machines and weights were all in good order and looked well used. Sarah knew this was where Hank worked out. "You can tie me up here, and draw me… then I'll do the same for you someday."

Sarah shook her head as she watched Meg discard the rest of her garments. "Meg, I think this is a bad idea." Seeing Hank's exercise equipment made Sarah nervous. What if the handsome young man happened in on them? What the hell would he think?

"Don't be such a baby… now here, put these on me." The auburn haired young beauty handed a pair of leather fur lined cuffs to Sarah. "Not too tight, don't want marks." She instructed, watching as Sarah strapped on the cuffs. "See that hook up there? Okay, hook this loop into it." Meg was dangling suggestive from the rafter beam. "_**Oh yeah**_;" She said arching and getting into the mood. "Now I know how the Sabine women felt, Gods this is glorious! Draw me."

Sarah pulled the sketch book out, took a seat and began to depict the image of the girl dangling. "Where did the cuffs come from?" She asked as she worked.

Meg looked at Sarah wickedly, "My brother."

Frowning, Sarah continued to sketch the girl. "They belong to Hank?" Meg giggled. "How did you know about them?"

Meg locked eyes with Sarah. "Hank showed them to me…" her voice had gone husky. "After I caught him and his girlfriend…playing bondage games."

Swallowing her disappointment and the fear that was creeping up on her, Sarah finished the sketch. She unhooked Meg and after she'd removed the cuffs handed her the sketched page. Meg looked at it and moaned. "It's gorgeous!" Meg hugged her, and the girl stiffened. "Oh don't worry Sarah, I'm not coming on to you." She teased. "At least, not yet."

"Meg," the dark haired teen exclaimed. "You make me very nervous."

"I'm harmless." Meg confessed pulling a robe on. "I'm all show, no go…." She looked at the drawing. "But I do have a taste for kinky art." She smiled at Sarah. "Rest easy, Sarah. I don't want to rape you." Even though she was saying all the right things there was the same dark hunger in her eyes that had been in Hanks'. She led Sarah back to the conversation pit, sat down on the couch and looked at the picture closer. "I love your style; the lines are so… fine and defined… do I really look like this?" Meg patted the cushion next to the one she was seated on, invitingly.

"Yes." Sarah sat down.

Meg sighed, "You made me look… beautiful."

Surprised Sarah looked at the other girl. "You are beautiful…I would think you'd know that by the reactions you get from all the boys."

"They don't want beauty," Meg said factually. "They want sex."

"We all want sex." Sarah began to relax. "Don't we?"

"Some more than others," Meg nodded. "Take my brother… he's got a girlfriend who is only too willing to spread anytime he wants to hump her… and what's he doing…sniffing around a fifteen year old virgin." She pointed at Sarah.

"Oh, he's not interested in me." Sarah denied the statement uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was headed in.

"Really?" Meg leaned toward her; "Then, tell me why he was asking all kinds of questions about you after we dropped you off?" Sarah opened her mouth but no words come out. "You make his pecker harder than his girlfriend…" Meg winked.

"I do not!" Sarah giggled at the thought, and wondered if it could possibly be true. Being able to get a gorgeous guy like Hank hot would be great if it were true.

"Sure you do," Meg sighed, "I really like you." She leaned her head on the back of the couch. "Everyone else at school treats me like… I don't know… Like I'm some kind of freak, but you... you treat me like I'm just a girl."

Reflective, Sarah answered. "They treat me like a freak too… all because my mother is an actress and I get to meet actors and hang with famous people… but that's not who I am… I mean its part of me…."

Meg reached out a hand. "I know." Clutching the other girl's hand she sighed again. "And both of us are a bit more… developed than the rest of our classmates." She squeezed Sarah's hand. "I wonder if they'll ever catch up."

"You seemed so much more comfortable with the changes." Sarah commented. "I mean look at how you dress… me… I'm in baggy shirts the moment I'm out of uniform." She looked down at the loose-fitting voluminous shapeless shirt she had on at the moment. The only good thing Sarah could say for it was she liked the color.

"Hiding?" Meg looked at her new confidant. "What good does that do?" She picked up the sketch Sarah had made. "You're pretty aware. And that guy you drew… honey, what I could do to a guy like that! Oh and what I'd love for him to do to me."

Sarah laughed at the witticism. "Meg!"

"Seriously Sarah," Meg said looking at her friend's attire. "What are you hiding for? You got a cute shape on you… I've seen you undressed in the girls' locker, you know. You've got all the right stuff in all the right places."

Looking down, suddenly shy the girl asked, "Meg, do you… fantasize?"

"About sex?" Meg watched the other; "Only all the time, why?"

"I… just started to…" Sarah admitted.

Meg knelt up on the couch and held out her pinky finger to Sarah; "Our secret."

Sarah linked fingers with Meg; "Our secret."

Meg pulled her off the couch, "I say we go upstairs and play dress up…"

"Dress up?" there was a squeal in Sarah's voice.

"Yeah, let's see how sexy we can make you look without having you bolt;" Teased the red haired girl forgetting all about the sketch on the couch.

A few moments later Hank entered the basement from the door near the laundry area. He moved toward the conversation pit, looking for the folder he'd left there the night before. He spotted the sketch that Meg had left on the couch. Picking it up he studied it, a smirk came to his lips. He looked at the signature and the smirk widened. He placed the sketch back where he'd found it, and retrieved his folder. He wished he didn't have to get back to the job; he'd have loved to surprise the two teenaged girls upstairs. He made himself a silent promise to invite himself to one of the sketching sessions… maybe tie both girls up… hang them both from the beam and tickle both their fancies….

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Meg was standing over Sarah's shoulder watching her sketch and giving pointers when the instructor called Sarah's name. "Miss Williams… they are asking for you in the office."

Sarah and Meg exchanged glances and each shrugged. "I'll see you later." Meg promised.

Sarah went to the office, and was surprised to find her father and Karen sitting in the office of the headmaster along with a man who looked at her as if she were a viper. "You wanted to see me, sir?" she addressed the headmaster with respect.

"Yes, Williams…" He motioned the girl to sit. "Is this your's?" He handed her the sketch of Meg.

"No… I mean yes… I mean…I drew it but no, it's not mine." She handed it back. "It belongs to Meg Kohler."

"You drew this?" The headmaster looked like he was about to explode.

"I told you!" the unidentified man blustered. "She's a pariah! Feeding off others! Leading a good girl down the road to rack and ruin! She's just like that whore mother of hers!"

Sarah looked at him. "It's just a drawing…We're learning about the human form in art class…"

The man snarled as he turned on her, "I'd say it's a damned sight more! I doubt they are teaching bondage in art class! How dare you talk my daughter into being tied up for your entertainment you little tramp?"

"Mr. Henderson?" Sarah asked and found herself being shushed by both Robert and Karen. Sarah blinked and pulled back, not willing to tell the man that his daughter had insisted on being cuffed and hung from a beam. Or that the cuffs belonged to his sexy son. Sarah had never been verbally attacked by a parent before, and she was sure she didn't want to tell this man anything.

Robert stood up, quietly and placed himself between the man who was threatening his daughter and the girl. "Henderson, sit down," he said calmly.

Dr. Madison, the headmaster clasped his hands together. "We have a situation that must be addressed." The girl looked at him quizzically. "We can not let this go, so I suggest we bring in an expert to talk to the girl... And to her parents… and to the other student involved, council them and give advice on how to get Sarah though this… I'd prefer not to have to expel her."

"Expel me? For drawing a picture?" Sarah stood up. "Are you all crazy?" Robert put pressure on her shoulder and forced her to be seated again. Sarah looked up at him. "I haven't done anything wrong…" She whined. "It's not fair!"

Dr. Madison continued as if he'd not been interrupted. "I've contacted an excellent expert in this field… and he's agreed to evaluate the situation…. and give recommendations. He'll be here tomorrow… until then, I think Sarah should go home with you… and when she returns for the evaluation tomorrow I want her isolated from the rest of the student body, until further notice."

"I'll tell you what I think," Sarah stood up; "You're all nuts!" She looked a Henderson who was looking at her as if she were the serpent in the Garden of Eden. "I didn't do anything but draw a picture!"

Robert stood up, keeping a distance between Sarah and the man glaring at her with daggers in his eyes. "Just who is this expert we're to be meeting with?"

Folding his hands on his desk the Headmaster of Harper Academy sighed, "Dr. Mayfaire, you may have heard of him." He regarded the girl with caution. "The Doctor will see you at nine, please be prompt. He says he wishes to speak to the parents first, and then the girl. My secretary will direct you to the office he'll be using."

Sarah walked the empty halls of the school to her locker, leaving a note for Meg. She then joined her parents for the long, silent ride home.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Meg leaned on the sill of the window, looking out at the leafless trees, admiring the view and making plans for some fun with Sarah. She looked down in time to see Sarah being led out of the building by a man and a woman. Meg blinked and wondered what the hell had happened, why would Sarah's parents be called to the school… She heard an owl whoot from tree nearest the class room, looked over and saw a large barn owl staring back at her. She pulled back from the window, unnerved by the glare in the feral eyes. Turning she saw her stepfather enter the class room. The man moved to her and pulled her into one of his overly emotional and overly protective embraces.

"Meg, dearest," he said in what he felt would be a supportive sounding voice. "Don't you worry… I'm make sure that Williams girl never hurts you again."

Meg frowned; glad he could not see her face as he tired to ply his comfort. 'Oh shit!' she thought to herself; 'the old bastard must have found my picture.'

"Don't you worry about a thing," He continued. "Daddy will make everything right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Exploring the dark recesses of a deviant mind**

Just before nine the next morning, they entered the school. Robert had cleared his schedule with his office, and Karen had asked the neighbor lady to sit with Toby while they were at school. Robert had not said a word to Sarah since they'd left the school the day before. Karen had hushed the girl and told her to let him be. As they approached the Headmaster's office, Sarah felt like she was being readied for a firing squad.

Miss Shelton, the headmaster's secretary, greeted them. "Mr. and Mrs. Williams, Dr. Mayfaire is ready for you. He's in conference room G at that end of the hall. Sarah, you're to wait here."

"Can't I even go to classes?" she asked, realizing how strange it sounded for a student to beg to go to classes.

The young woman shook her head; "No, I'm afraid that's out of the question. You can, however, go into the Headmaster's library…and work on these assignments." She handed Sarah worksheets and notes. The girl's frown deepened, the sheets were math, history, science, language arts, reading; everything but art.

Karen gave her an encouraging nod and sent the girl off though the door the secretary was standing before. Once the door was closed, the woman turned to the Williams'; "If you'll follow me, please." She led them down the hall, tapped on the door and opened it when bidden. "Dr. Mayfaire, the Williams' are here."

Robert entered the room and saw the man standing at the window; or rather he saw his outline. A tall striking dark silhouette outlined by the bright sunlight pouring into the window.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah sat at the computer terminal, reading over the information she was looking up for her assignment. She was not surprised to find the computer was locked and she could only find certain sites open to her. She worked quietly on her assignments and watched the clock. An hour passed, and then two hours. She was wondering if this specialist was going to see her at all when Miss Shelton opened the door. "Sarah," she said quietly. "Dr. Mayfaire is ready for you."

Sarah had never seen the halls so empty or the school so quiet. "Are my parents still here?" she asked.

"No, they've gone." Miss Shelton's voice was always calm and monotone. "They will be called to come for you when Dr. Mayfaire is finished with his evaluation." She ushered the girl down the hall and pointed to conference room G. "He's waiting for you." When Sarah didn't respond, the woman huffed at her for the first time that Sarah could remember. "Well, don't just stand there…"

Sarah blinked having heard Karen utter those exact words a short time ago. "I'm sorry." She moved to the door and tapped.

"Come in." A familiar voice said from behind the door.

Sarah entered the room and found Dr. Madison in the room talking to a fair haired man whose back was to her. She stood quietly waiting for the men to finish discussing whatever it was and acknowledge her. Nervously she clenched and unclenched her right hand as it hung at her side, her left arm bent behind her, left hand holding her right elbow. Dr. Madison inclined his head and said. "Here she is now." He motioned her to come forward. "Come here, Williams."

Sarah squared her shoulders, held her head up high, and pursed her lips defiantly; "Yes, sir."

"Williams," the Headmaster addressed her. "This is Dr. Mayfaire; he's here to evaluate you."

Sarah looked at the man, speaking with limited patience. "Yes, so you told me yesterday." Her voice was rebellious and bold instead of meek or complacent. The man with his back to the girl turned at the rebellious tone, and gazed at her with a withering look as he moved his spectacles down his long straight nose and off his face. He was much younger in appearance than the Headmaster, and he was looking at her as if she were something to be roped in and tamed. Something about him made Sarah sure she was not going to allow that to happen. "And as I stated, I don't need evaluating. I've done nothing wrong."

Dr. Madison glared at her, then gave Dr. Mayfaire a knowing glance.

Mayfaire on the other hand was studying Sarah with focused attention. "No, no," he held the hand holding his eyeglasses up. "This is actually a good thing…"

The Headmaster cleared his throat, and pointed Sarah towards a chair. "Sit down young lady…" he turned toward the other man and offered him his hand. "I shall await your findings." One more glare at the girl, and he exited the room.

Sarah, seated, had a chance to do a little studying of her own. Mayfaire was about average height, but his lean figure gave him the look of being taller. That and he held himself very erect, much more so than most of the men and boys of her acquaintance. He was slim but not skinny, and looked very muscle toned. His body obeyed him, and he knew how to use it. His hands were long and elegant without seeming effeminate. His face was classical and Sarah wished she'd had her sketching pad. Her mind began to imagine sketching him, and not wearing that expensive _**Giorgio **__**Armani**_ suit, but nude. She tingled at the thought and a little sharp intake of breath escaped her. He had replaced his dark rimmed glasses and looked at her with mild curiosity. An ever so slight gleam entered his eyes, as if he could read the racy thoughts plowing thought the sex-fevered brain of the teen sitting and staring at him. He moved slowly, deliberately across the front face of the desk he was going to sit behind. His movements were fluid and sinuous, smooth and graceful. He paused for a moment looking at the window, as if he were deciding on whether or not to leave the shades up or to close them. The pause gave Sarah a view of the man that was revealing and gave her hyper-active imagination a field day. He inclined his head slightly, looked at her with a knowing look and then spoke to her.

"Miss Williams, do you know why you're here?" She heard the slightest hint of accent and could not quite place it.

"Because Mr. Henderson thinks I'm a perv." She quipped placing her chin in her hand as she braced her elbow on the arm of the chair trying to stave off the images of the man strutting about naked. If things kept going as they were, Henderson was not the only one who was going to be convinced she was a perv.

Cocking a brow towards the heavens, he smirked. "That's one way of putting it." He took a seat behind the desk and leaned back. "Would you care for tea?"

Sarah gave it some thought, it was evident they were going to have to do this, so why not make the best of it. "Yes, please." She remembered her manners.

He pressed the button on the desk, "Tea, if you please." He said, not waiting for the response he snapped the machine off again. "Now, let's try to forget the last fifteen minutes and start fresh." He folded hands on the desk top. "I'm Dr. Mayfaire, and I've been asked to evaluate your situation."

"What situation?" Sarah asked, taking a defensive stance. "All I did was sketch a picture of a classmate…according to an assignment we'd been given…" It was again a stretch of the truth, but it had enough truth to it to sound reasonable.

The man behind the desk wrote down something on the pad on the desk. "I see."

"No," Sarah said standing up. "You don't." She shoved her hands into the pockets of her school blazer. "You don't know me, you don't know Meg… you don't know anything!"

A tapping at the door announced the secretary with the tea. Mayfaire called for the woman to enter. She placed the tea tray down on the desk and quickly exited. The man watched the girl for a moment then poured two cups of tea. "Lemon?" he asked.

"No, thank you." Sarah groused. "I like my tea straight."

Mayfaire picked up the innuendo, quirked one eyebrow. He picked up one cup and saucer and handed it to the girl. "Sit down, please." When she'd complied, he spoke again. "Young lady, you're in the middle of a very serious state of affairs. Because of the… mature nature of your… sketches… not just the one of this other student," he looked at his notes. "This Meg Kohler… but the sketches an instructor has seen… there's been a suggestion that you've been a victim of sexual abuse."

Sarah nearly spat out her tea. "A victim of what?" her hands shook as she put the cup on the desk. "You've got to be joking!"

"I never joke on the subject of sexual abuse." He assured her.

"Neither do I!" she rose from the chair. "And I haven't been!"

He tapped his pencil on the yellow legal pad. "Then you won't mind answering my questions, now will you?"

Sarah could see it was a witch hunt, and she was trapped, like some poor woman in Olde Salem. "I don't have much choice here, do I?"

He looked down at his notes, "None," he agreed, making a note. "Sit down and we shall begin." He looked up to see her looking at the door, planning on bolting. "Young lady, consider yourself lucky… if this were thirty or forty years ago, the Headmaster could have insisted on you being examined by a physician to verify that you were not sexually active."

Sarah's mouth dropped open, "Well, I'm not!"

He again wrote something on the pad, "Be seated."

She dropped into the chair and glared at him.

He looked at her through the dark, horned rimmed glasses. "Try not to take this personally." His voice was cold and clinical. "Let's begin with some background. Who are your parents?"

"Robert and Linda Williams…"

He looked at his notes, "I met with a Robert and Karen Williams…"

"Karen is my father's second wife, she's my stepmother." Sarah slouched.

"I see." He wrote again. "Are you close with your parents and your stepmother?"

Sarah shrugged; "Yeah, I guess."

"And you live with your father and this stepmother…"

Rolling her eyes, she slouched down even more, "And my baby brother."

More notes, "Are you currently seeing a boyfriend?"

Sarah pursed her lips and refused to answer.

The pencil in the long elegantly sculpted hand was raised to his chin as he leaned back idly in the leather swivel chair. Looking at her disdainfully, he shook his head and began to gently rock back and forth. Shifting, he moved the pencil to tap the palm of his other hand. All the while he kept her under his steady and unnerving gaze. "Refusing to answer my questions is not a good sign." He stated coldly. "I would suggest strongly that you cooperate with me, young woman."

There was something menacing in his tone, something that caused Sarah to look up at him. The way he held his hands, even though there was nothing more than a pencil in them, she felt there should be something else… something long, narrow and …. A riding crop! She could see it, and a quiver shot through her as if she'd been smacked on her bare bottom. She gasped sharply, and looked away. "I'm not seeing anyone…just now." Her pulse was beginning to race, and she felt a familiar tingle in the tips of each of her nipples. She closed her eyes tight for a moment, trying to erase the image of him in leather chaps and nothing else and holding a riding crop. It didn't work, it only made it worse. She could feel her lips begin to tremble.

Mayfaire felt the corner of his mouth creak upward and a faint smirk, a haughty and arrogant smirk form. His eyes narrowed, observing and judging her. Her defiance didn't seem to fade for long, no sooner had she retreated she would regroup and bolster her wall of rebelliousness. Other girls would be meekness and compliance itself, but not Sarah Williams. 'My little adversary,' he mused as her eyes met his. 'Little antagonist, let's see you out maneuver me this time.' He tapped his note pad with long fingers. "How do you feel about living with your father rather than your mother?"

The question had taken her by surprise. "It's…it's…" she suddenly stood up. "It's none of your business!" her voice was sharper than she'd intended and bordered on impertinent. "What does who I live with have to do with what I drew?"

Mockingly, Mayfaire watched her; "You tell me," he suggested.

"It doesn't!" She paced the room like a caged feline. "This is stupid!"

"Tell me about the sketches in your book." He said unperturbed by her outcry.

Sarah had the feeling of being caught with her hand in the cookie jar, and blanched.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Meg met Terry and Lana under the oak in front of the school at lunch. "What did you learn?" She asked Terry in a demanding tone, one that expected an answer from an obedient lackey.

Terry looked around; wanting to be sure they were not being overheard by anyone else. "They called in some kind of doctor to assess her… your father's complaint and the sketches….Dr. Madison is thinking she's been sexually abused." Her light voice, which never had meaning behind her words answered quickly, hopeful of praise. Her dull gray eyes swept over the school yard looking for trouble. Her dishwater blond hair looked dull and lifeless.

"Idiots," Meg snapped. "They are going to ruin everything."

Lana, the stronger of Meg's two followers, pouted. "I don't see why you're so interested in that… girl." Her pretty features were twisted right now in a look of disgust. She was not just the stronger of the two; she was also the more attractive and was aware of it. She had always been Meg's favorite, her special pet, and didn't like being put aside in favor of the Williams girl. Her dark blue eyes under dark lashes stared at Meg.

"She's what Hank wants." Meg reminded the two willing followers. "And what Hank wants, Hank gets… or we don't get what we want." She said under her breath, "I need you to find out what's going on in that room… somehow we've got to get to Sarah and warn her not to tell that fuckin' doctor too much!" She spun on her heels and headed toward the school. "And it can't be me, they are watching me like a hawk, I can't go near her… if they let her out for a bathroom break one of you two better get in there and advise her… nicely…" She looked at the girls flanking her. "Why don't you two come over to my house after school, we'll have some fun."

Lana smiled her face lighting up with delight. Terry just looked worried.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah repeated his words, "The sketches in my book?" The book had been confiscated by her instructor, and she now recognized it among the items on the desk; "Which ones?"

Mayfaire opened the book easily and pushed it toward the edge of the desk. "These."

Sarah didn't have to look, she knew which ones. "It's just a sketch." She said defensively.

"It's the subject that interests us, young lady." He looked at the sketch. "Rather brazen and overt."

Sarah began to pace again, trying to think of a logical explanation. "Mr. Barrette was giving a lecture on the human form, and its magnificence… I just started to daydream and doddle."

"I see," he jotted down another note; "And the woman… in bondage? She looks a good deal like you, Miss Williams."

"I don't know, day residue…" Sarah looked out the window at the barren trees. "We had just read about the Rape of the Sabine Women, in our Roman Religion and Mythology class__" She kept her back to the man. "I think I just mashed the two together in my head. Next thing I know, I've got an instructor breathing fire down my neck for not paying attention, and then he's praising my inspired work." Sarah returned to the table, looked at the figure of the woman hanging once more. "That does not look like me!" She denied as she tapped the page, trying not to allow the suggestive picture to affect her. However she could not help but become aware of the wonderful spicy scent pouring off the man who was just on the other side of the desk. She had seen men in suits all her life, after all her father was a lawyer, however her father and his partners didn't fill out a suit quite the way Dr. Mayfaire did. She blinked when she realized she was once more staring at the handsome features of the beautiful face opposite her "That's not me…."she stammered.

Mayfaire turned the page and looked at it again for perhaps the thousandth time; 'Inspired indeed.' He looked at the clock, "I suggest we take a break. Why don't you go freshen up and then Miss Shelton will take you to where your lunch is to be served. I'll see you back here at one." He dismissed her curtly.

Sarah found the hall nearly empty as she headed toward the girls lavatory. Once inside the sanctuary she leaned on a wall and put a hand to her forehead.

Someone else's hand gripped her wrist and pulled her into one of the stalls. When she went to protest a hand covered her mouth. "I've a message for you from Meg." A voice whispered. "She says don't tell… you understand me? Don't tell that frickin' doctor anything more than you have to." The hand that was holding Sarah facing the back wall of the stall let her go and she could hear foot steps leaving her alone in the stall.

Sarah braced herself on the sidewall. "What I wouldn't give to be anywhere else but here." She said quietly. "It's not fair." She slumped against the wall and started to slide down. What was it Meg thought she was going to tell the doctor? Her mind could still see him strutting in the nude. "Talk about magnificent." She mused darkly to herself feeling the moistness seeping through her panties.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Escaping into a fantasy**

Sarah looked disinterested at her lunch; she was sure it would taste like sawdust. She was in a little room off the Headmaster's office, totally isolated from the rest of the student body, and still mulling over the warning sent by Meg; _**'Don't tell that frickin' doctor anything more than you have to.'**_ Sarah thought she recognized the voice behind her; it had to be Lana. She was just about sure it was, after all for the last year Lana was like Meg's shadow. No, Lana was more like Meg's lap dog, doing her masters' bidding. Sarah wondered just what she was not supposed to tell the man. She shoved the lunch tray away from her and sulked.

'This is so unfair.' She thought bitterly getting up and walking to the large window that took up one wall in the little room. 'Why am I here?' she huffed. 'I should have told that old man off! I should have told him the cuffs were his son's and his precious stepdaughter wanted to be cuffed. Oh how I'd have loved to have seen his face…' Sarah's eyes wandered out the window, toward the trees whose leaves were gone. 'It wasn't my idea to hang Meg, it was hers.' Her mind wandered. Sarah thought about the exercise area in the Henderson house where Meg had insisted on being cuffed and hung from the beam. An image of Hank popped into her mind. He was shirtless, and wearing satin boxers, red satin boxers and a disarming smile. Seated; no straddling the weights bench, pumping the swollen muscle of his bicep with a twenty five pound weight giving her one of his wicked smiles. His skin was taunt and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Sarah began to quiver as she let her mind wander and play out this dangerous scenario. The man in the red boxers stood up, looking like a god, his powerful bicep was not the only muscle on his body that was pumped. Sarah moaned, her hands gripped the window sill and she dug her finger tips into the wood. Her breath was coming in short pants and her heart was racing.

"Stop," she said aloud. "Wake up Sarah! It's a trap…." She shook off the image violently. Turning she looked at the lunch she'd abandoned on the table. She returned to it, forcing herself to eat. The last thing she needed was to be seen as weak before the dangerous eyes of that man, that Mayfaire. Something about him was well-known to her… but she could not or would not place it. She thought about him and his voice… his voice… that accent…where had she'd heard that accent…. "Jeremy!" she stood up with the realization that didn't give her any peace, but rather brought up a rather unpleasant memory. She was sure it was only a matter of time before Mayfaire started to harp once more on her family relations… and she sure as hell didn't want to tell him anything about Jeremy. Sitting down she put her head on the table and moaned softly, making a silent vow not to mention the incident at her mother's.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dr. Madison approached the isolated man eating his lunch and reading notes on a yellow legal pad. "Forgive me for disturbing you, Doctor we were wondering …have you made any progress?"

Mayfaire covered the notes; "Not as of yet, she's still very guarded." He didn't even make an effort at looking at the Headmaster.

Dr. Madison took a seat at the man's table without invitation; he sipped the coffee from the mug in his hands. "I'm sure you understand the importance of getting to the bottom of this with as little… publicity as possible. We were told we could count on your… prudence and discreteness."

Mayfaire's eyes were cold and expressionless as he regarded the man sitting opposite him for the first time since the man had taken a seat. "I understand that you're keeping the authorities out of this for now."

"Until we know what this is." Madison agreed. "If it's nothing, why bring in others… if it's nothing more than two girls being rambunctious... we'll deal with it." He set his mug down. "When do you want to see the other girl?"

"Perhaps tomorrow… I'm going to be working with the Williams girl the rest of today." Mayfaire said. "I think that she should come back to school… be kept isolated for now, but be here. That way she's here when I need to speak to her. You understand that I'll be occupying conference room G for the remainder of my stay."

"I suppose I could allow her to use my library for her studies," the Headmaster sighed. He seemed to be hesitant about reinstating the girl at all.

"Forgive me for asking, but is she a problem in other areas?" Mayfaire asked. "You don't seem thrilled with the idea of her being back here."

Dr. Madison became reflective. "Are you familiar with the work of Miss Linda Williams… the actress?" The other doctor shrugged, and Madison continued. "For some time now I've… questioned the merit of keeping that girl in our student body… her family is… well questionable."

"Because her mother is an actress?" Mayfaire shook his head; "I think you'd find yourself pulled before a judge if I read her father correctly."

Absently, Madison nodded his head in agreement. "I fear so, and so I do nothing…until now. The girls continued enrollment here hangs in the balance." He stood up. "I do thank you for your… discretion."

"Of course." Mayfaire watched the man go, and felt a moment of pity for the haggard Headmaster, but only for a moment.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

One o'clock; Sarah was escorted back to the conference room, still being isolated from the rest of the student body. She was alone in the room. She looked at the desk he'd been sitting behind as he judged her movements and her words. 'Who is he to sit in judgment of me? Like some kind of …king judging a subject.' she wondered hotly. She gripped the back of the chair he'd been sitting in. As her fingers moved over the chair she noticed a faint spicy scent still hanging in the air. Closing her eyes she permitted the bracing scent to encompass her senses. It was like nothing else she'd ever smelled, and yet it triggered something in her memory. It was sultry, and inviting and tempting, and … it made the blood pound in her ears and her heart race. It was…sexy… yes that's it, it was sexy… She licked her lips, and breathed in the scent slowly, deeply. She felt warm and a tingle, only this time it was not just her nipples reacting; it was the area between her legs. It was hot and moist and throbbing, an abrupt urgency seemed to be filling her.

Mayfaire entered the room, observed her in the euphoric state for a moment with a bemused grin. He cleared his throat, and watched as the girl awakened from her trance and looked at him with an expression of guilt on her pretty little face. "Daydreaming, Miss Williams?" Sarah's hands still gripped the back of his chair, this time for support. Her lips were parted and she was struggling to breath. Mayfaire moved closer, looking at her with a haughty expression on his face that made his eyes seem more feral and dangerous. There were sharp catches in her breath, as if her body was remembering something and responding. Mayfaire placed one hand over the hand clutching the back of the chair. His touch sent thousands of messages pulsing though her. She quivered and looked at him as if she was trying to place everything she was feeling, experiencing and there was just a touch of panic in her eyes. He looked into her eyes deeply.

"_**Turn back Sarah! Turn back… before it's too late."**_ The voice had said against the wind that swept the barren hillside.

Sarah looked down at the hand over hers. "I can't…"

"Can't?" Mayfaire asked coolly. "Can't what?"

"Do this." She gasped and pulled away from him. "I didn't do anything wrong!" she protested again in a voice full of emotion. Her eyes were red and threatening tears. "Why are you all treating me this way? I don't deserve to be punished… I didn't do anything wrong. It's not… fair…"

Mayfaire inclined his head. "Calm yourself, Miss Williams." He commanded firmly. Sarah pulled away from the front of the conference room, moved to the window and put her head down. A moment later she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and a voice at her ear. "Calm yourself, Sarah."

She turned her head at the use of her given name, her face now stained with tears she looked at the man who was for all intents her enemy. "I didn't do anything wrong…I swear it."

"Sarah, there have been serious charges made… charges that could have serious repercussions. If you are innocent, then let me prove it." He said firmly. "Let me investigate the charges and prove you're innocent."

Sarah sighed, feeling perplexed. "Fine;" She didn't fight when he led her to a seat.

Mayfaire took his seat behind the desk. "Let us continue with our background questions… Your mother… she's an actress…" He looked at his notes.

"Yes, she lives in New York City… and travels the world following parts that will bring her fame and fortune." Sarah repeated the lines she'd been saying on the subject of her mother for years now. She'd never before noticed the singsong tone.

"She left your father when you were ten?" he looked up from his notes, expecting a fight. She nodded, closed lipped. "And she lives alone?"

"Yes," the girl sighed.

There was a slight twitch at the corner of Mayfaire's lip. "Who is Jeremy Eden?"

Sarah looked up, blushing and wanting to hide. "He's my mother's co-star… and sometimes…lover."

Mayfaire and Sarah locked eyes. "How do you feel about that?" he asked challenging.

"About what?"

"About him…" he challenged again.

Sarah shrugged, "I like Jeremy… he's… he's… funny and nice… and…" she shrugged again. "I like him…" Mayfaire nodded, and motioned for her to expound on the subject. Sarah leaned back, and closed her eyes. "He's very handsome… and he's famous… and he's… dead sexy." She groaned at last in a huff. "God almighty, I'd have to be blind not to see that!" She stood up, pacing the isle. "He was the one my mother ran off with, you know."

"And you're on good terms with him?" Mayfaire questioned.

"Sure." Sarah sighed.

"Tell me about," He looked at his notes. "Karen."

"My stepmother?" Sarah's body language changed drastically. "What's to tell? She was Daddy's _**secretary**_… and after my Mom ran off with the sexy beast my father took pity on Karen and began to see her…. He dated her for about a year… then ran off and married her about a week after the divorce was final…he moved her into _**our**_ house, … the house my mother had spent years decorating to perfection… and she changed everything… and then she has… a baby…not just a baby! But a boy baby… a baby boy… a son…" the resentment poured out of Sarah not unlike water out a floodgate.

Mayfaire tapped his chin with the pencil. "You like Jeremy, whom your mother ran off with, but you resent this Karen, whom… your father married…"

Sarah on the verge of protesting paused and gave his words a bit more thought. She moved back to the seat he'd had her sit in. "It doesn't sound logical… does it?"

"Do you have a…loving relationship with both your parents?" he asked softly.

The teen gave it a moment, "I think so, yes…. I mean, I adore my mother… and she adores me… even when we have flare-ups… they are over in nothing flat…. She's gorgeous and talented and shines like a star." There was pride in the girl's words. "I love my mother….I want to be like her… I want everyone to look at me the way they look at her… with admiration and love." Sarah giggle at how juvenile that sounded. "Daddy… he used to call me his little princess…. Every little girl should feel like a princess! There was a time when he would sit and talk to me for hours… when he wouldn't leave the house without... seeing me and letting me know he loved me and would be back…"

"And now?"

"Now," Sarah sighed. "Now he has a son…" she whispered.

"And you feel abandoned by the one who stayed?" suggested the man quietly.

Sarah paused, nodded and turned her face not wanting to look into the eyes of her inquisitor. "I know it's stupid…"

"No, just telling." Mayfaire mused as he jotted down a note. "I think we're making progress."

"Oh yeah, progress… I idolize a mother who ran off with a sexy beast, and I heap blame and worse on a father who stayed and provided me with a stable home… and a stepmother… who I have treated like…" Sarah giggled; "Like the wicked stepmother from some fairy tale. Oh yeah, that's progress."

Mayfaire came around to the front of the desk and took a seat, easily. He looked relaxed and confident, and damned hot. "Sarah, my job is to see if you are some kind of predator or just a girl awakening to human urges and sexuality."

"A predator?" she asked blinking. "Me?" She began to laugh.

"Oh you'd be surprised." He winked. "Not all predators are in the guise of say a big bad wolf…"

Sarah closed her eyes, picturing herself in a she wolf get up, stalking innocent men in the woods, she laughed as the picture seemed so out of character. "I'm hardly the big bad she wolf type…"

'More like a very sexy little red riding hood,' he mused. "When charges are made… they have to be investigated."

She looked at him, "What part of England are you from?" He raised a brow at the question. "Your accent…it's the same as Jeremy's."

"Ah," he began to swing one foot. "I'm from a very small place near Avon. You can not even find it on a map."

"Avon…" Sarah said the word softly. "How I love the sound of that word, and the images it evokes." Her eyes had gone dreamy thinking of the lovely English countryside.

"Teen aged girls and their romantic natures," Mayfaire mused lightly.

Sarah giggled. "Yes, I suppose so." Leaning back, feeling less under the microscope, Sarah mused. "You have to admit, Avon being the home of Shakespeare, evokes a myriad of romantic images…. Romeo and Juliet, Cleopatra, and of course Midsummer's Night Dream…."

"You read a lot of the Bard?" He asked skeptically.

"My mother is an actress…." She reminded him with a raised brow of her own. "One has to read the Bard if one's mother is doing Shakespeare in the Park…." Shifting in the seat she sighed. "I ran lines with my mother last summer when she did Much Ado, and I guess I developed a liking for the style." She sighed, "But, you being a man, I suppose something like Othello is more to your liking; something dark and deadly."

Mayfaire crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her with mocking eyes. "As a matter of fact, young woman, I prefer The__Taming of the Shrew." Sarah straightened up in the seat she was in as Mayfaire began one of the speeches from the play.

"_**I will attend her here,  
And woo her with some spirit when she comes.  
Say that she rail; why then I'll tell her plain  
She sings as sweetly as a nightingale:  
Say that she frown, I'll say she looks as clear  
As morning roses newly wash'd with dew:  
Say she be mute and will not speak a word;  
Then I'll commend her volubility,  
And say she uttereth piercing eloquence:  
If she do bid me pack, I'll give her thanks,  
As though she bid me stay by her a week:  
If she deny to wed, I'll crave the day  
When I shall ask the banns and when be married.  
But here she comes; and now, Petruchio, speak."**_

He looked at her with that now familiar haughty expression, and merriment dancing in his wickedly exciting eyes_**. "Good morrow, Kate; for that's your name, I hear."**_

Sarah blinked, "You're very good…."

"I'm better than…good," he said with a confidant quirk of a smile. "I assure you."

Sarah blushed, "I'll take your word for it."

Mayfair looked at the clock on the wall. "Dr. Madison was going to have your stepmother come pick you up before the rest of the student body are excused for the day. Gather your things…. You'll be reporting to the Headmaster's office tomorrow morning at your regular starting time…. You'll still be in isolation, but at least you're back on the grounds."

"I won't see you tomorrow?" Sarah could not believe the sadness in her own voice.

Mayfaire shook his head, "No, we'll continue the following day."

Sarah stood up and nodded, Miss Shelton was standing in the doorway, in her hands were books and papers that Sarah knew were for her. "Thank you, Dr. Mayfaire."

"Thank _**you**_, Sarah." He looked down at his desk; the sketch pad was still there. When the girl exited the room he opened the pad to the sketch of the hanging woman and the man that seemed to be watching her. "Thank you very much, _**my dear**_." He mused thinking his own wicked thoughts.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Karen and Toby waited in the car, parked in front of the Academy as other cars began to pull up. Sarah, bundled in her pea-coat, and carrying all the books and pages she'd been handed, came dashing down the walkway. She jumped in and smiled at her stepmother. "Thank you for coming to get me, Karen."

Karen stared at her for a moment, and then smiled back. "You're welcome, Sarah." She said softly. "How did it go?"

Sarah looked out the window, up toward the room she knew she'd spent most of her day in being questioned and interrogated by the handsome foreigner. "Oh, not as bad as the Spanish Inquisition …" she joked. She looked at the window, seeing the man looking down; she wondered if he was looking for her. Then, chided herself for being silly. She was nothing to him, just another case of a girl gone wild. Still the words he'd spoken rung in her ears. '_**I will attend her here, And woo her with some spirit when she comes.'**_ Sarah closed her eyes as the car pulled away from the curb. She wondered why men couldn't speak like that anymore. With eyes closed she sent herself to an imagined house in old Padua… and standing there in splendor was Dr. Mayfaire, looking too damned dashing, and debonair for words. His face turned and looked at her, "_**Good morrow, Kate; for that's your name, I hear.**_" Sarah's eyes shot open, and she shivered.

Karen had seen the shiver. "Oh sorry, Sarah," she flicked on the heat. "I thought it would be warm enough… my bad."

Sarah thanked her in a small voice, trying to control the quiver that the image of Mayfaire as _**Petruchio**_ had set running wild though her. Did that damn man have to be so freakin' hot, and desirable?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. The snake in the garden**

Meg, Lana and Terry walked side by side spanning the width of the sidewalk. Meg looked at the city bus the school had hired to carry students. As soon as it pulled away from the trio, she pulled the hidden pack of cigarettes from her blazer pocket and took one before passing the pack to the other girls. She lit up and drew deeply, dragging the heady smoke down into her lungs. "I needed that," she crooned.

Terry lit up nervously, but Lana had no qualms and mirrored Meg. Lana leaned on a tree and sighed. "So, what are you going to do about this mess?"

Meg smiled, "I'm not going to do anything."

Terry shook her head, showing her lack of back bone, yet again. "But, you have to be interviewed by that doctor they brought in. And what if he learns …."

"He won't learn anything from me," Meg drew again deeply into her lungs, blowing the smoke out in what she thought was a sexy, fashion. "And he won't learn anything useful from Sarah because she doesn't know anything…yet."

Lana giggled, but Terry shook her head. "I don't like it. Can't we just forget the whole idea?"

Meg looked scornfully at the fretting girl. "Pull it together, Terry!" She snapped spitefully. "You're not even under investigation!" She flicked the still lit end of her cigarette into the street. "Come on, Hank will be waiting… and you know how he hates to wait."

Lana smiled knowingly at Meg; "We always make it worth his while, though."

Meg looked at Terry contemptuously. "Some of us more than others…and if someone does not get her shit together, she's going to find herself on the outside looking in."

Terry pouted. "I can't help it! I can't afford to be in trouble. If Doctor Madison figures out that I've told you everything going on in his office it's my ass not yours."

Meg slid her fingers across Terry's jaw line. "Then just do what I tell you to… and you'll be fine."

Lana nodded, "It's not like you and I are under the microscope. Only Meg and Sarah. And mostly Sarah at that."

Meg opened the door to the basement of the house she lived in. "Enough talk about Sarah, Hank is waiting." She heard the crack of a whip. "And he does not like to be kept waiting by his slaves."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Meg had been called out of class; she stood in the Headmaster's office, keeping a low profile. She was respectful and demure, and calculating. Dr. Madison was easy to read, he was worried about the reputation of his precious school. The newspapers were full of stories of abused teens and he didn't want that kind of publicity. He could not afford it, not with enrollment down to an all time low. He didn't want to see what was in front of him, and Meg could use that. She played the part that he expected her to play. Her stepfather had been instrumental in portraying her as the victim. Madison was easy, Mayfaire was not.

Meg kept her poise as she was introduced to the man conducting the investigation. She remained polite and well-mannered, but she didn't like the way this man looked at her. She was use to being looked at even by older men with a hint of lust. Lust was something she could use, could manipulate and turn to her advantage. Mayfaire didn't look at her with lust. He looked at her with indifference, an unnerving lack of interest. She was ushered into the conference room by Miss Shelton while Mayfaire and Madison had quiet words down the hall in the Headmaster's office. Miss Shelton remained in the room with Meg, watching the girl. Meg took a seat and folded her hands into her lap, wanting to give the impression of being completely cooperative with the authorities.

Mayfaire entered, dismissed Miss Shelton, and took his seat. He looked at the girl seated in the chair. "Miss Kohler, I'm going to keep this as brief as I can. Do you know why you're here?"

"Because my stepfather over reacted to a picture a classmate drew of me." She said knowing the truth was her best weapon.

"You feel your stepfather over reacted?" He made notes.

"Yes, sir." She answered simply. Mayfaire looked at her, keenly, like some great bird of prey. Meg didn't like his eyes, nor the way he regarded her. If his looks had been wolfish, she'd have been much happier. A wolf she understood a wolf; could be deceived or better still, a wolf could be bargained with. This man was no wolf, he was something she could not manage or control. This man had the feral eyes of an owl, a bird of the night that knew truth from falsehood. Meg hated owls, she was not sure why, but she hated owls with a passion. Them and their all seeing eyes, knowing the answers to everything!

"Are you and Sarah Williams good friends?" He asked not mincing words. Meg hesitated, and Mayfaire looked at her, his owlish eyes looking for the trace of a lie.

"I'm not sure how to answer that." She confessed. "I mean, Sarah and I have gone to school here for a few years, but we only recently stated to hang out together…" 'Keep to the truth,' her mind screamed. 'He's trying to trip you up.' She moved in the seat, feeling uncomfortable. "I think, in time, Sarah and I could become very close friends, we have a lot in common…"

"Such as?" He wrote a note without looking at his pad.

"We both have stepparents." Meg offered, "And we both have…" she cleared her throat; "We both matured physically recently." She looked down demurely.

Mayfaire saw the downward turn of the eyes, and was not impressed. "Go on."

Meg schooled her face, and looked up. "We like some of the same things, art, music, literature, and debate. We were just getting to know each other."

"I see." He wrote down. "Miss Kohler, in your own words, please describe the events that led to the drawing of this sketch." He tapped on the page that bore Meg's resemblance.

Meg gave it a moments thought. Terry had found out for her what Sarah had said about the drawing. She wanted her words and Sarah's to coincide, but not mirror each other. "Sarah Williams and I both take art, we're in the advanced class, and our instructor was lecturing on the magnificence of the human form. He was discussing the way old masters portrayed the human form… like Da Vinci's David, or Ruben's beautiful full bodied women. Sarah seemed inspired by the lecture, and while he was talking began to sketch. Well our instructor thought she was doodling and not paying attention, when it was clear she was! He ripped the sketch pad out of her hands and was going to give poor Sarah a dressing down, but seeing her work, well, all he could do was praise her for not only hearing his assignment but going way beyond in the work. I moved to where she was and looked at the pad and I told her I thought it was better than good..." Meg knew she was speaking truthfully and it gave her encouragement to go on. "I had lunch with Sarah and told her I thought her work was fabulous and asked her to sketch me in that style."

Mayfaire narrowed his eyes, "I see. You asked to be portrayed in this fashion?"

Meg squirmed a bit; "We had been reading some histories of abduction, and bondage historically speaking, you know the Sabine." she moved her hands trying to emphasize the point. "I just wanted to know what it felt like, and I trusted Sarah."

"You trusted her, how?"

The girl with long red curls started to blush, forcing color to her face. "To be discreet."

"I see," he wrote down a note. "Did you feel taken advantage of?"

"No, sir."

"Did you feel forced?"

The girl glared at the man, was he not listening. "No, it was my idea."

"Did you inform your stepfather of this?"

Meg deepened her frown, "He didn't even let me know he'd found my picture, I had no idea he would just jump to such an outrageous conclusion. We were just following the instructions of a class assignment. I even offered to sketch Sarah in return."

"I see," he wrote another note. "And in your mind, nothing happened."

Meg stood up, shoved her hands in her blazer pockets, one hand gripping the half package of cigarettes. "Nothing did happen." Her voice border close to insolent, she was becoming antsy to get out of this room. This man was good, too good and she didn't need him getting closer to the truth.

"How long was Miss Williams at your home?"

"Most of the day," Meg dropped back into the seat.

He sighed, "I see."

"No you don't," Meg groused suddenly. "We were in the basement only an hour at most. We went upstairs and started trying on clothes and fixing each other's hair, doing girl things, things no man would ever understand." Meg gave the man a snide sideways look, one that said he was incapable of understanding the feminine mystique.

Mayfaire, at the outburst looked at the girl and nodded. "Thank you for clarifying that point." His tone was nearly as insolent as the girl's. "That will be all, Miss Kohler. If I need to ask you for more information, I will send for you." He coldly watched the girl rise and exit.

Meg closed the door of the conference room and muttered under her breath; "Cheeky bastard." She looked at the door and rolled her eyes. She wandered down the hall back to the classrooms, glad she was able to use the truth. When she arrived at her next class she gave a thumb up signal to Lana who smiled confidently.

In the crowded hallway, the three girls met. "Piece of cake," Meg boasted.

Lana cooed to her, "I never for a moment doubted it."

Terry kept quiet, not feeling nearly as confident but not wanting to pour cold water on the triumphant celebration. While the Headmaster might look right through her as if she didn't exist, she was certain nothing escaped the feral eyes of Mayfaire.

Meg shook her head as she looked around the halls. "I'm dying for a cigarette!"

Lana nudged her playfully. "I'm dying for your brother…"

"Stepbrother," Meg corrected.

"Wicked stepbrother," Lana mouthed quietly.

"Very." Meg teased back, and then noticed how quiet Terry was. "Nothing from you?"

Terry whispered softly. "That Mayfaire guy gives me the willies." She shivered violently; "Like… he can see into your soul."

Meg hooked an arm into that of her stooge, "Terry, all you have to do is tell the truth should he question you… no more, no less. Besides, that man is not looking for anything having to do with you… or our little circle."

Terry fretted, "Meg, I don't like this. Can't we get Hank to drop this plan?"

"Chicken," Lana accused the girl.

Terry moaned, "You don't sit in the Headmaster's office having to greet him! Having to sit under his… gaze…"

Meg looked at Lana, "Terry's right, his eyes give ya the creeps."

Lana shrugged, "Hank wants a virgin…"

Meg nodded, "And a virgin is what Hank is gonna get." Thinking of what Hank was planning to do to Sarah gave Meg a thrill. "Care to come over and have some fun?" she asked the other two girls.

Terry shook her head, "I can't. I have to run some errands."

Lana looked overjoyed at the thought of just the two of them with Meg's wicked stepbrother. "I'm free."

"Easy, too," teased Meg.

Lana leaned closer and giggled into Meg's ear. "Eat me."

"Only if you say please," the red haired girl teased back.

Lana leered at the girl with red curls. "Please."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Take2 Isolation and the tricks it plays**

Sarah finished the page she was working on, and packed it away. Her father sat reading the paper. He had been strangely withdrawn ever since that Henderson man had made his accusation against Sarah. He never had much to say at breakfast, but now he was as silent as the tomb. Still he'd glance over at her, every now and again, with a look that was unreadable. Sarah looked at the clock on the wall. "Time to go, Daddy."

He nodded, folded the paper and stood up. "Karen, I'm having dinner with the client tonight, remember?"

Karen nodded as she tried to soothe Toby, whose gums were giving him trouble. "Right, it's just the kids and me for supper." She looked like she'd no sleep for days; dark circles outlined her eyes.

Sarah patted her shoulder, "I'll watch the tyke so you can get a nap this afternoon." She offered.

"That would be nice." Karen commented, leaning back into the hand on her shoulder.

"I'll catch the bus; you don't have to leave the house." Sarah added.

Karen looked up at her with red rimmed sleepless eyes. "Thank you."

Sarah squeezed the shoulder. "See you later."

Robert was in the car already with the engine running when Sarah settled herself in the front seat. He looked at her for a moment, contemplating what to say. "That was very nice of you just now, offering to help with Toby."

"Karen looks like she's all in…" Sarah said sadly. "Toby's teething is harder on her than him, I think."

Robert nodded, "I still think your offer was very…kind."

"Karen does a lot for all of us…" Sarah mused, waving at the woman on the front porch.

Robert also waved, and then pulled away from the curb. "Sarah, I believe you." He said quietly.

The girl turned and looked at her father, amazed at his words. "That's the first time you've said that."

He looked at the road and not his daughter. "I never doubted you."

"Then why?" she whispered in a terse voice.

"Why allow this investigation?" He finished, pursing his lips. "I guess to validate myself."

"Daddy…" She ran a hand to her brow. "Validate you?"

He nodded and sighed. "I keep wondering what mistake I made with your mother. Why she … ran off with…" He cleared his throat. "I wanted to see that I had done right with you."

Sarah groaned; her head lay back on the back rest of the front seat of her father's sedan. "God, this is all such a mess."

"Life is messy, Sarah." He counseled her as he would a client. "You just have to get though the messes and the junk."

Sarah sat up. '_**It's all junk!**_' she heard her own voice declare, but she could not for the life of her remember ever uttering the phrase. She looked at her father, just for a moment then looked away.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dr. Mayfaire was jotting down notes when Sarah entered the conference room. "I'm sorry I'm a few minutes late, Dr. Mayfaire, I had to hand in assignments." Sarah explained, taking a seat.

Mayfaire didn't even look up from his notes; "Not a problem, Miss Williams." He addressed her formally once more. "I'll be with you in a moment."

Sarah looked away from the front of the room, toward the window. November was one of her favorite times of year. She loved the bare trees and the shadows they cast; the angle of the sun and the way the sunlight played over the objects it hit. Seeing that he was still writing, she stood up, walked over to the window and rested her forehead on the glass as she gazed at the street below. There were a few pedestrians on the crosswalk, bundled up in woolen coats as the weather had taken a cold turn. Sarah watched them scurry across the street as the traffic light changed.

Watching, she mused she'd like to be out there too, when something dark scurried quickly catching her attention. She straightened up, and peered out; her left hand rose to the pane of glass and touched it lightly. What was that? It didn't appear to be a dog or cat, yet it had to have been, didn't it? She moved her head, trying to find the object as she was reluctant to give it a name. She moved from side to side, then up a bit but couldn't find the creature.

"Is there something wrong?" A voice asked at her ear, startling the girl.

Sarah turned, and hugged the wall and window sill. "No." she gasped. Mayfaire looked at her in an unguarded moment and allowed her to see his intent gaze at her delicious little mouth. She could almost feel his gaze, and she gasped again, blinking. When she finished, he was still looking at her, but not with a lustful, brazen, unashamed look of passion. He was watching her with concern.

"Sarah? What did you see that gave you such a fright?" He asked, moving her away from the window.

"I don't know…" she said shaken. "It wasn't… it wasn't a dog or a cat…it was dark and swift and…"

"Perhaps a raccoon..." he suggested softly. "It is the time of year for them to be putting up winter stores, you know."

'A raccoon….' She thought as he meant for her to. "Yes, perhaps." She took the seat he'd led her to.

He stood over her. "Don't let it trouble you any further." He looked back toward the window and frowned, "I'm sure it was nothing." Looking back down at her, he wore an expression of calm and tranquility. "Shall we continue?"

Sarah nodded; "Sure." She crossed her ankles and folded her hands into her lap, just as she'd been taught.

"That's my girl." He whispered as he returned to the desk. He sat down. "Tell me about your home life."

Sarah smiled. "I live in a beautiful old Victorian on the far side of town." She began. "My parents bought the house just before I was born. It's like my own private…castle."

Mayfaire looked at her, and smiled. "So you're a princess in your own castle?" He murmured softly.

Sarah looked at him; his eyes seemed to be taking in her attire, she wondered if he were undressing her mentally, or trying to envision her in the gown of a princess. Either way she found his gaze exciting and disturbing. "Well, not now." She mused with a sigh. "My mother sends me costumes…" she suddenly said. "Costumes and scripts and all kinds of wonderful things that fill my imagination with… fuel for my fire. I'd go to the park, with my dog and play out different parts in the plays she sends." Sarah's voice trailed off as she felt color flood her cheeks. "Babyish, I guess."

"Hardly," he disagreed. "Play acting and role-play is very healthy."

"But not very social." Sarah sighed again. "Most of the boys here… well if you're not watching them pummel each other on a football grid…"

"You would prefer a joust?" He teased.

Sarah closed her eyes. "Two knights tilting for me? Yeah. Yeah, I like that, or a little war." She mused wickedly, thinking of somewhere far, far away.

"Bloodthirsty little thing, aren't you?" His voice was close to her ear.

Sarah opened her eyes, disturbed; he was still sitting at the desk. Yet, his voice had been in her ear. "Did you just say something?" she asked, shifting her position.

"No," he looked at his notes and let his smile turn the corners of his lips up. "You were saying?"

"I don't remember." She lied.

Blue eyes, in two distinct shades looked at her through glass, "Yes you do." He challenged. "You were telling me about preferring knights to barbarians."

Sarah felt a need to stand and pace, which she did; gripping her arms as if cold. She rubbed them swiftly. "Most of these guys think if a guy wears… breeches or tights he's gay." Her tone was guarded. Her next words escaped without her being able to prevent them. "I think men in breeches are dead sexy." She clasped her hands over her mouth and bit her tongue; horrified by the lewd and lusty/husky voice that had come from her. 'Thank God I didn't say I would love to be a codpiece.' She thought quickly.

Mayfaire was standing behind her; she was not sure how he'd gotten there. One hand, one long, elegantly sculpted hand touched her face. At the touch she turned to face him. His blue eyes filled with lust and need, he pulled her hand down from her lips. Looked at her and spoke her name, in a mysteriously caressing tone. There was something sinister in the way he said her name. And she quivered under his touch.

"Sarah?" A voice said in concern.

Sarah blinked; Mayfaire was still seated behind the desk at the front of the room. 'I'm losing my mind!' She thought to herself, and dropped her hands from her mouth.

Mayfaire was playing with the ever present pencil, "Sarah, are you alright?" there was a little hint of amusement, but only a hint.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that." She gripped her arms again.

The blue eyes looked at the clock. "It's time for lunch. I'll see you again at one." He stood up and walked to the door, opening it for her.

'Lunch?' She thought looking at the clock in skepticism, had that much time really gone by? She moved toward the corridor. "One, okay," She said distractedly.

Mayfaire smiled to himself, 'Breeches…dead sexy? Well, well, well.' He mused. 'The girl has fire.' He began to whistle a tune, gathered up his notes and began to head to the corridor himself. Dr. Madison entered the hall, waving him down. "Yes?"

"Will you take lunch with me?" The Headmaster requested.

Mayfaire was on the verge of accepting, when his face changed. "I'm afraid I've a previous engagement that I must see to. I'll be back this afternoon to finish my interview of the Williams girl."

An eager look spread on the features of the Headmaster. "And will we have your evaluation?"

"I'll have my findings for you after the Thanksgiving weekend." He said soundly.

The Headmaster was clearly disappointed; "So long?"

Mayfaire looked down his nose. "I never rush an evaluation… there's too much at stake." He looked at his watch, "Now if you'll forgive me, I've got to go."

"Of course," Madison nodded.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lana lay in wait; she knew that Sarah would be ushered to the girls' restroom by Miss Shelton. She hid in the 'out of order' stall, or at least it was labeled so now. She heard the Headmaster's secretary tell the girl to be quick about it, and then she heard Sarah shuffle into the stall beside her. "Sarah?" she whispered.

"Who is that?" Sarah's voice replied.

Lana stood on the toilet seat and looked over the dividing wall. "Here," she whispered.

"Are you crazy?" Sarah asked feeling like a worm under a microscope.

"Just take the note. Read it and give it back to me, with an answer." Lana looked toward the door, "Before old snoopy Shelton comes in to see if you've peed."

Sarah opened the note; glad she'd not yet taken down her panties to sit on the seat of the stall she'd entered. She read the note, and looked up at Lana. "Tell Meg I can't! I'm staying in."

"For the whole holiday?" Lana sounded suspiciously skeptical. "You gotta be fuckin' me!"

"I might be able to get out for a bit on Saturday, a few hours at most, to go shopping at the mall." Sarah relented, feeling pressured.

"The mall works." Lana said in a sinister way. "You can meet us there at ten…"

"Us?" Sarah raised a brow.

"They are watching Meg like a hawk," Lana shrugged. "But if she's out with me, it's fine and dandy." Lana then giggled. "Good thing I can't draw."

"Okay," Sarah waved the girl to squat down. "Now, let me pee in peace."

"Just keep this to yourself," warned the girl, ducking down.

Sarah relieved herself, left the stall and washed her hands. As she was washing, Miss Shelton did pop her head in. Sarah looked at her and smiled. "I'll be right with you; I just need to dry my hands."

Shelton frowned, there always seemed to be one stall in each of the girls' lavs that was out of order.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lana entered the cafeteria with a smug expression on her pretty face. She took a seat next to Meg, and whispered; "Mission accomplished, Mistress."

"Shhhhhhhhh." Meg whispered back and smiled wickedly. "Good girl, slave."

Lana leaned toward her and whispered in her ear. "I expect to be rewarded."

Meg slipped her hand over the other girl's knee, under the table. "You will be."

Lana didn't show any reaction to the familiar touch or what followed. "When can we dump Terry?" she asked coldly.

Meg continued her movement under the table; "Soon as we have our bird in hand."

"Good." Lana took a bite of her sandwich, moving her leg to give Meg a better access.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mayfaire entered a building that had been vacant for months. He moved to the upper floor and entered a suite of offices. "Tisk, tisk, tisk," Mayfaire muttered. The offices were hardly up to his standard, however, he supposed he could make due.

'She'll figure it out!' He thought to himself. "She's smarter than you could ever know." He said aloud to himself as he looked at what could be new offices here in this little town.

'Of course she's smart.' Mayfaire thought before he addressed himself aloud. "What exactly is it you think she's supposed to figure out?" Mayfaire huffed and laughed softly as he mused rather insultingly, "Are you losing your head over a girl." He motioned the guard. "I'll see the superintendant now." He exited the suite of rooms and left the vacant building after having signed a three year lease.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah returned to the conference room; it was empty. She moved to the window, the warm rays of the late fall sunlight streamed in and bathed her face. She closed her eyes and drank it in, letting it carry her to somewhere else. She sighed as her imagination swept her into a land of enchantment. Over her shoulder she could feel the long, stray hair of the being that was standing so close, his breath was on her ear.

_**"It's further than you think." **_The voice said mysteriously, threateningly, and yet so enticing. "_**Sarah, go to your room…play with your costumes and your toys..."**_ he entreated, as his hands encircled her. She gasped as his gloved hands pulled her closer and his lips took her ear lobe between his teeth. "_**Don't defy me."**_

Sarah gasped and opened her eyes. "What the hell is going on?" she asked and turned in time to find Mayfaire entering the room. 'I smell a rat.' She thought to herself. Then she heard another voice in her head… a voice she knew she should know….

"_**Let's go get that rat that calls himself…."**_

As suddenly as it had come, it was gone… 'Calls himself… what?' she looked at the mysterious Doctor Mayfaire.

"Shall we continue?" he asked gently.

Sarah nodded. "Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Clandestine assignations **

**(Author's note: This chapter contains a non consentual sex scene...you have been warned.) **

Sarah flopped down on her bed, totally worn out. After one hour at the dinner table listening to Karen's Aunt Rose spouting on how the lack of restraint exhibited by the young people of today was causing the downfall of society, Sarah was thinking she deserved a medal. After all, she had not reached across the table to strangle the old woman. Karen's eyes had begged Sarah not to say anything; or do anything even though it seemed most if not all of Aunt Rose's comments were directed at Sarah.

There was a light tapping at her door, and the girl sat up. "Yes?"

Karen slipped into the room and shut the door. "I don't know how it is, that woman always begins to harp on things that are happening to me and mine." She sat down on the chair next to the door. "I swear to you, I didn't say a word to her."

Sarah began to laugh, "I know that," she giggled maddeningly.

"Sarah," Karen motioned her to hush, but she too began to giggle. "God, if she wasn't my mother's sister!" The strawberry blond rolled her eyes, setting off more giggles in Sarah.

Sarah relaxed. "It's okay, I know she's harmless and doesn't mean to be so," she paused looking for a word.

"Bitchy." Karen said filling in the word and standing up. "Well, I have to go back down there. But you, you take a break and stay up here, where it's safe. "

"Karen," Sarah thought now was as good a time as any; "You think I can go to the mall Saturday and do some of my holiday shopping?"

Karen shrugged. "I don't see why not, I'll discuss it with your father." She opened the door and stepped into the hall. "I'll call you down when your mother calls." Sarah didn't bother with lighting the lamps as darkness fell. She curled up on the window seat to watch the dusk fill the sky, craning her neck to see the early stars that were visible. The darkness felt like a comforting friend, and she welcomed it. Half an hour later, Karen returned. "Sarah, you mother is on the line. Why don't you take it in my room, where you'll have privacy?"

Sarah accepted the offer, knowing Karen was trying to be pleasant and agreeable. She picked up the phone and closed the door so nosy Aunt Rose didn't hear the conversation. "Hi, Mom," she said quietly.

"Speak up dear, it's hard to hear!" Her mother's voice rose above the din of noisy actors and actresses back stage.

"Hi!" Sarah said louder, smiling.

"Hey!" Linda sounded happy; rushed, but happy. "How was turkey with Aunt Rose?"

"Don't get me started." Sarah quipped. "How's the play?"

"We had a full house," the actress bragged.

"Great." Sarah lay on the bed. "Did Daddy tell you what's going on here?"

There was a moment of quiet; unnerving quiet. "Some." The actress' voice went guarded.

Sarah picked up on the unspoken cue. "Am I still coming out for Christmas vacation?"

"Yeah, of course;" Her mother piped up. "Sarah I have to run, we have one hour for dinner and then we go back on the boards."

"Ok, Happy Turkey Day Mom."

"You too, sweetie."

Sarah hung up the phone and sighed, "Yeah, me too." She lingered in room, something in the back of her mind kept nagging at her. She looked around the room; with Toby's crib now in his own room it seemed larger, and yet it seemed to be missing something. She looked at the bed her father shared with Karen; it was the same bed he'd shared with Linda. The only difference in the room was the bedspread and the curtains. Karen had changed that, and that alone. She couldn't imagine walking in on her father and Karen, not the way she'd almost walked in on Linda and Jeremy. The thought of Karen and her father entangled as the other couple had been gave her a slightly repulsive feeling. She decided it was time to get out of this room, before he mind started drawing up images she really didn't want to see.

Sarah opened the door and stepped into the upstairs hall, only to come face to face with Aunt Rose, nearly colliding with her. "_**Why don't you look where you're going, young woman?" **_The older woman was glaring at her, and huffing slightly. Her face was slightly red, and her eyes were like hot coals. "What are you doing in there?" She demanded of the teen.

"Karen let me use the phone in there to talk to my mom." She answered quickly and wondered why she'd answered at all. The old woman looked at her as if she saw though Sarah and she really didn't like the feeling. "Excuse me, Aunt Rose, I'll just go to my room." She started to hedge her way to cross the hall.

"I'm not your aunt!" the angry words that sucked the air out of the hall came out of nowhere. The woman grabbed the girl's wrist, "You hear me, snippet? I'm not _**your**_ aunt."

Sarah pulled her wrist out of the hand that was holding it like a vise; she refused to allow the old woman to see her cry. She moved into the bedroom across the hall and shut the door, locking it so the old harridan could not follow. Taken aback and traumatized by the anger she'd felt coming her way, Sarah sat on her bed and hugged herself, rocking back and forth. She heard a commotion in the hall, heated words being exchanged. Aunt Rose's voice rose above them all, complaining about how poor Karen was suffering and no one seemed to care or do anything to stand up for her. Sarah heard Karen telling the old woman to mind her own business. Aunt Rose was reading the riot act to Robert, telling him he should have packed Sarah off to her mother or a good boarding school instead of expecting her poor niece to try and clean up the mess made by that bitch he'd been married to before. Sarah picked up her pillow and tried to cover her ears; she didn't want to hear this. The voices in the hall only got louder. Sarah went into her bathroom and sat with her clothes on in the tub, the pillow still pulled tight around her ears as her tears began to fall. Crying herself out, she fell asleep in the tub.

Hours later, something brushing on her bathroom window awakened her. She was stiff from having curled up in the tub. She looked at the room and blinked, wondering how in the world she'd fallen asleep. Remembering Aunt Rose's tantrum, Sarah crawled out of the oversized tub, stripped off her clothes and changed into her night shirt that was hooked on the bathroom door. She crawled into her own bed, the sheets welcoming her with a familiar caress. Sarah soon drifted off into sleep. Her dreams were no refuge this night; they were haunted by the specter of Aunt Rose.

When morning arrived, the girl dragged herself out of bed feeling as if she'd been tortured. She pulled on her robe and went down to the kitchen to find Karen sitting at the little kitchen table, her head down in her arms and in tears. Sarah for a moment forgot her own woes and moved to her stepmother. "Karen, what's wrong?"

The strawberry blond looked up at the teen. "Oh Sarah, I'm so sorry about what Aunt Rose said…and did." She moaned. "She had no right to attack you."

"Don't worry about me," the teen said trying to sound convincing. "I'm a Williams, I'm tough."

"No you're not," Karen took her hand, "You're not tough and you shouldn't have to be…for God's sake, this is your home! I can't believe what she said;" It was obvious that Karen had not gotten a moment's rest during the night. "I never thought she could be so hateful." She sobbed again. Stepmother and stepdaughter sat holding hands and sharing the common commiseration brought on by the outburst of accusations of Aunt Rose.

Sarah looked around at the room; Karen had spent a good deal of time putting away everything from the dinner. "You do so much, and I never seemed to notice it before."

"You're not supposed to notice it." Karen sniffed. "You're just supposed to appreciate it."

"I do." Sarah whispered softly. "I do appreciate it… even if I don't say so often enough." She patted the hands she'd been holding. "How about I make coffee?"

"Would you?" Karen blinked.

"Yep, and I'm making breakfast." Sarah stood up to go the coffeemaker.

"You can cook?" Karen asked in amazement, for she had not once seen Sarah lift so much as a sauce pan.

Sarah laughed, "As a matter of fact, I can." She looked at her stepmother's amazed face. "I can sew, too."

Karen began to giggle, and then laugh. "Sarah, you never cease to amaze me."

The teen set up the coffeemaker and then pulled out the tray of eggs. "My specialty are omelets."

Robert entered the kitchen to the aroma of fresh coffee and something cooking. "Ah, fresh coffee," he murmured; "Nectar of the Gods." Sarah poured him a cup and returned to the omelet she was preparing for Karen. Robert took a seat and cocked a brow upward. When the girl placed a plate of hot food before him, he smiled up at her. "Thank you, princess. Where's the paper?"

Sarah smiled looking at her father, then returned to the stove and another serving of eggs. He believed her, he had said. He was still her knight in shining armor, defending her and protecting her- and keeping her locked in a castle. Sarah paused; no, that was not right. She looked over at him again; he wasn't keeping her from the world. Both he and Karen had encouraged her to start dating. What was holding her back? What was it she'd told that man, Mayfaire? The boys here were more interested in football, not role playing; not dressing costumes and acting out. Who wants a boy, she asked herself, I want a man.

"Sarah, the eggs are burning!" Karen warned.

Pulling herself back from the sudden vision of a man in breeches slapping a leather riding cropp into his sheathed palm with a violent crack, the girl pulled the pan off the fire and saved what was left of her omelet from that was not scorched. "Sorry, got lost in a thought." She said as she joined her parents at the table. She cleared her throat and looked at Karen. "Did you ask him?"

Karen looked perplexed. Remembering, Karen gingerly turned to her husband. "Sarah would like to go to the mall tomorrow and do some of her holiday shopping. What do you think, dear?"

Robert looked at both women and shrugged. "I see no reason why she can't do whatever she wants to do."

Sarah and Karen exchanged a look; Sarah looked at her father over her fork, "Daddy, the investigation?"

Robert sipped his coffee happily after devouring his omelet. "I don't care about this silly investigation, and if Henderson does not like that I trust you, he can kiss my ass." He snickered, thinking about the man who'd begun this mess. "Pompous fool, over reacting over a silly little drawing. He wouldn't be happy if I had you horse whipped."

Karen winked at Sarah, but the girl was beginning to feel something picking at her. Guilt.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lana appeared at the Henderson's front door bright and early on Saturday. Mrs. Henderson was dressed to go into the city, and she was rushing. She told the girls to have a good time and not to spend too much money. Mr. Henderson had already gone to his office, and Hank was gone as well. Lana dropped the sweet girl act once Mrs. Henderson was out the door. "I thought she'd never leave."

Meg nodded as she headed for the medicine cabinet that was in the pantry. "I know. She's becoming a nag, almost as bad as the old man." She searched the shelf and rummaged until she found what she was looking for; a bottle of over the counter sleeping tablets.

"What's that for?" Lana asked as Meg came back into the Henderson kitchen.

"Just in case," Meg looked at the pills in the bottle. "A couple of these in a little booze will make Sarah just dopey enough not to be able to fight off Hank. And by the time they wear off, she'll be tied to a bed, legs in the air, a cock shoved up her pretty little ass." Meg looked at her companion. "You sure she's going to be at the mall?"

"She'll be there." Lana sighed. "She's too eager to be _**friends**_." she said mockingly. "You didn't tell Terry about this, did you?"

"No, Terry thinks I'm not springing this trap until around Christmas." Meg waved her hand. "Terry is away this weekend; she's at some Aunt's house up in Utica. Why, you think she's going to feel left out?"

The other girl rolled her eyes, "Like I care if Terry is left out." Lana shook her head; "No, but I don't think we can trust Terry with our secrets anymore. She's making all kinds of noise, and I don't like what I'm hearing. Besides, she's no fun. Even Hank thinks she's just a nuisance; not worth the trouble of keeping in our little circle."

Meg listened to the words being spoken. "Well, I planned on dropping her once we had Sarah, so we may as well plan on dropping her now. After this weekend, we don't really need her."

Lana smiled; thinking of what was ahead for Sarah. "Take lots of pictures. I wish I could be there to see the look on her face when Hank sinks into her."

"Don't worry, pet," Meg cooed. "I'll take lots of pictures, and a video too. But, Hank's right. The pigeon won't come if she thinks she's being trapped. You have to stay behind; Sarah will believe me if I say I want to complete the art assignment."

Lana laughed callously. "Right, she doesn't have to know that you already used me as your model and turned the work in a week ago. Good thing they keep her isolated, she has no idea of what's going on in the real world trapped in that room with old eagle eyes."

Meg smiled, remembering tying Lana up and drawing her, and then playing sex games with the willing victim. "I hope Sarah will be as responsive as you are."

"You can train her, Mistress." Lana knelt to the red haired girl; "You, and Master Hank."

Meg motioned for the other girl to rise, and then she hooked arms with her slave, "Come Lana, let's go get the pigeon."

Lana, molded herself to Meg, "I'll cum even more once I see those pictures, Mistress!" Both girls giggled wickedly as they left the house.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah looked at her clothes, wondering why it was she didn't feel right about this. There was nothing wrong with the outfit; she'd worn this loose fitting shirt a dozen times. She loved this shirt, and the vest with the gold threads. She'd worn this denim prairie skirt over and over. There was nothing out of the ordinary about her attire. She looked like almost any other teen girl in this little town. She pulled on her boots trying to ignore the guilt that had plagued her for the last twenty four hours. Going down stairs she found Karen making breakfast, and asked for just toast. Karen commented on how nice she looked, and Sarah nodded. She looked at the clock and commented that she wanted to be at the mall when the doors opened at ten. Karen offered to drive her over, but Sarah said she could take the bus and that Karen had her hands full with Toby who was still wailing and teething.

Sarah got off the bus and walked the short distance to the mall entrance from the bus stop. She had to step carefully; there had been a light snowfall over night and there were still icy patches on the sidewalks. The doors of the mall were already open, but the stores were just preparing to open. Sarah headed toward the big center of the mall where the huge Christmas display was, including a wonderful little live steam railroad. She made a mental note to bring Toby here and give the kid a treat, and Karen a break.

Sarah looked into a toy store, wanting to get a nice stuffed toy friend for her baby brother. She asked at the desk if they had the one she was looking for, and was informed that the only store that had that was over in Hazelcrest. She exited the store to find both Meg and Lana standing out in the large corridor.

Meg painted on a friendly smile, a bit too friendly, and she moved toward Sarah with open arms. She hugged the dark haired girl with enthusiasm. "Sarah!" she said in a breathy voice. "Oh, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too," Sarah said, but the words didn't have as much sentiment as she hoped. There was a hint of suspicion in the teen's tone.

"What were you doing in there?" Meg asked trying to sound sweet, but feeling annoyed by the girl's disregard for her.

Sarah looked at her, feeling suddenly on guard and defiant. "I told my parents I came here to shop" she said coldly. "I went in there to get something for my brother, but they didn't have the toy I wanted." She huffed. "I have to go over to Hazelcrest."

Lana and Meg exchanged knowing looks. "Hazelcrest!" Meg said in a much too cheery voice. "Why, my aunt's house is in Hazelcrest! The toy story is down the road and I'm supposed to go there today and collect the mail. Aunt Lil is in Florida seeing her daughter for the holiday. In fact, I wanted you to go there with me. I figure we'd have the whole place to ourselves and I can draw you and get this assignment out of the way." They were passing the food court and Meg pointed to one of the stands. "I'll get us some soft drinks," she motioned to the benches just beyond. "You too grab us a seat, and I bring the drinks over."

Lana hooked her arm into Sarah's, as if they'd been life long friends. "So tell me what this special toy is." She conversed pleasantly with the unaware Sarah.

Almost before Sarah could answer Meg arrived with the drinks, handing them to each of the other girls before getting rid of the cardboard carrier she'd gotten with the cups.

Sarah made a face almost at once, took another long sip and commented. "This tastes funny."

Meg let out an exasperated huff, "I thought this was too sweet! I must've gotten them mixed up. Listen, I feel like I have a bit of a sore throat; must be a cold coming on. I don't want you to catch my germs, so I'll just finish this one if you don't mind." Meg preformed a little wrinkle of her nose and she rubbed the front of her throat.

Sarah looked down at the soda, "So that's what diet soda tastes like?" she commented and took another sip.

Lana pointed to the new shoe store that had just opened up. "I want to look for a new set of pumps to go with the dress I'm getting for the New Year's Ball."

Sarah looked over at her, "I thought the New Year's Ball was only for the upper classmen."

"An upper classman asked me to go." Lana boasted. Meg watched as Sarah took yet another sip of the tainted soda.

Sarah looked at Meg and asked her softly. "You haven't done the assignment?" Sarah questioned. "I thought it was due this past Monday."

"I got an extension because of the investigation." Meg said calmly, knowing it was a bald-faced lie, and not caring. "So, let's go the Hazelcrest, and get that toy you want. By the way, what is it?" Meg stood up and the other two girls followed her as she headed to the window of the new shoe store.

"Oh, it's this orange furry thing. I saw it and I can't think of where, but I know Toby will love it." Sarah looked at the shoes and commented on the pair that Lana was interested in. Taking another sip of her soda, she turned to Meg. "Meg, why do you drink diet soda, you don't have a weight problem."

Meg, thinking quickly smiled widely pointing to her gleaming teeth. "Orthodontist," she mused. Sarah laughed starting to feel comfortable with the idle chatter as she allowed Meg to steer her toward the mall door.

At the door Meg paused. "Let me go to the bus first and get on, then you come and get. Don't sit with me," she warned. "We don't want people thinking we're together."

Sarah turned to Lana, "What about her?"

"I'm just the look out." Lana said. "I'll hang here until one or two, and then go to a movie." She winked at Meg. "I'll see you later."

Meg headed out the door, and toward the bus that was pulling up. There was a small crowd of people on the corner. Some were getting on the bus, others were crossing the streets, yet more were waiting for the correct route. Sarah didn't like all this intrigue; it was not sitting well with her at all. Lana pushed her shoulder and motioned for her to head to the bus while it was still being boarded. Sarah glared at Lana, taking a distinct dislike to the girl. She exited the mall and headed toward the bus, knowing that Lana was following her, making sure she followed through with her instructions.

Sarah's head began to ache, and there was a pounding roar in her ears. She reached the bus and had to step quickly as she neared it; the last person in line was already on. Sarah reached out her hand to grab the bar on the door, raising her foot. Her other foot suddenly started to go out from under her and she felt a strange dizziness.

Pulling herself up and making sure she didn't fall, she got on the bus. She found a seat toward the front of the bus, knowing that Meg was in the back. She assured the driver that she was fine and didn't need medical attention as she had not hit her head or taken a real fall. She rode quietly looking out the window all the way to Hazelcrest.

The Hazelcrest bus stop was just one block from the store she wanted to go to. She exited the bus and headed down the street, not waiting for Meg. She was beginning to think this was not a good idea at all, and was going to inform Meg once she had the toy that she was heading on the next bus back to town.

Entering the toy story she smiled at the clerk, a little gnome of a man behind the front counter. "Good morning," he said gruffly.

"Morning," Sarah said back. "I'm looking for a toy."

He looked around at the stock on the shelves. "That's what I sell."

Sarah blinked, "Right. It's an orange furry thing." She held her hands up; "About this size."

"Back wall." The man said and went back to what he'd been doing when she entered.

Sarah found the orange critter, and giggled as she looked at the big buffalo eyes and horns and tongue hanging out. "Toby will love this." She took it to the front, and paid for it. She wondered if Meg was even going to be around, she had not come into the store.

Meg was waiting down the block, smoking a cigarette when Sarah left the toy store; she waved the dark haired girl over to her. "I thought it was better if I waited out here." She hooked her arm in to Sarah's. "My Aunt's place is over there, up that street."

Sarah hesitated. "Meg, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh come on, Sarah," Meg whined. "You don't want me to flunk out of that class do you? If I flunk art, they will cut me off the debate team."

Sarah had already received word earlier that week that due to the investigation and her isolation she was off the team. "No, I don't want that."

Meg smiled, "Good, now come on." She pulled the girl and was reluctantly followed.

The house Meg led Sarah to was sitting at the end of a dead end street; a little place that looked like it had seen better days. The windows looked like they had not been cleaned in a few seasons and the shrubs were overgrown. Sarah pulled up short; there were tire tracks leading in and out of a battered, but still standing, one car garage. "I thought you said no one was home." She pointed to the tracks in the fresh snow. "Your aunt must be here."

"Silly," Meg laughed. "My aunt doesn't drive; she rents the garage to a tenant. The man down the road has a panel truck he parks here. He must have dropped it off." The lies were too easy, Meg thought.

Sarah felt the hair on her neck raise. "Really?"

Meg pulled the key out of her pocket, and said. "Why would I lie?"

Sarah was beginning to wonder that herself.

Meg opened the door and ushered Sarah in. "Come on in, it's not much. My aunt is only here for a few weeks at a time, she travels mostly." She tossed the key to the kitchen table as they had entered the side door at the kitchen. "We can do the drawing in the living room, no one can see in, and we'll have lots of nice natural light."

"Light?" Sarah asked looking at the dirty windows, "Are you kidding?" Sarah placed her bag with the stuffed toy down and shoved her hands into pockets. "I don't want to be nude."

Meg shrugged as if it were not a problem, "Fine, bra and panties then. It still works for me. I just need to have a human form."

"Swell," Sarah muttered.

Meg looked at Sarah with what she hoped would pass for sympathy. "Look, why don't we have a soda, and just relax and go from there."

Hearing boards creaking, Sarah whispered. "Are you sure we're alone?"

"It's an old house, Sarah." Meg teased. "It creaks, a lot." She motioned the girl to take off her coat. "I'll get us some soda; Aunt Lil always has cold soda in the 'fridge."

Sarah moved into the little living room that was off the kitchen looking up she noticed there was a skylight giving more light than the dirty windows could. There were only a few rooms to the house, that was true. No dinning room and the parlor was small and rather tacky. Alarms kept going off in Sarah's head. This didn't look like a house that was being lived in at all. It looked like something else. Sarah took a seat on the tacky couch and frowned, this was all wrong. She was making her mind up to drink the soda and leave.

Meg brought out two glasses with iced soda, handing one to Sarah and pressing the other to her lips. She watched gleefully as Sarah drank the other glass almost all the way down. "How are things going in that room with Doctor Doom?" She asked wanting Sarah's mind on other things. " Is he going rough on you?"

"No," Sarah said a bit defensively. "He's not really bad at all, in fact, I think he's very interesting. We had a bit of conversation about Shakespeare."

"Really?" Meg gave her a grimace. "He didn't discuss the Bard with me."

"Oh." Sarah made a face; the soda had left a funny taste in her mouth. "Meg, I think this soda is going stale."

Meg looked at the hand holding a glass out to her. "Could be." She shoved her glass aside and dropped down into a seat beside Sarah. "Doesn't really matter," she draped an arm over the other girl. "You look a little tired."

The dizzy feeling was back. "It's a long walk from the toy store." Sarah thought aloud.

Meg could see the pills she'd slipped into the drinks were starting to have a mild affect, and before they took hold she wanted to get Sarah undressed. "Come on, let's get this drawing done and we can get back to town."

Sarah looked at her; her eyes were slightly out of focus. "Meg, I don't want to be naked."

"Just take off your shirt and skirt," Meg suggested, looking at Sarah's legs she giggled, "Leave the boots on." Sarah fumbled with the buttons on her shirt and Meg reached over to help her. "You must be really tried, Sarah." She sounded gentle. "You've been through so much." As soon as she had the clothes off Sarah, the girl with long red curls produced a pair of cuffs and coupled Sarah's hands together, then pulled her arms up over her head and had Sarah stand on the coffee table. She hooked Sarah onto a hook in the beam above their heads. "She's ready." Meg called out.

Sarah blinked everything was fuzzy and dancing. "Meg?" Hank opened the door that was closed in the hall, and Sarah could see he was exiting a bedroom, and that he was naked. She looked at Meg who was wearing a gloating smile and striping off her own clothes.

Meg tossed another pair of cuffs to the man who was eyeing the drugged girl with dark hair. "Here, cuff me and we can get started."

"Meg," Sarah panicked as the world around her began to dance. "What have you done?"

The girl with blue green eyes looked at her with contempt. "I've sold your virginity for thirty pieces of silver." She said mockingly as the naked man lifted her up to hang her beside Sarah. She looked at the man, and blew him a kiss. "Did you set the camera up?"

Hank ran his hand down the girl's body, "Have I ever forgotten to set up the camera?" He then looked over at Sarah, reached over with his free hand and began to run it down the squirming teen.

"Get your hands off me, you ape!" Sarah cried out.

Hank laughed. "She still has some fight in her." His face lost all sign of humor, as he moved his hand down to Sarah's bra. He yanked the cup and she spilled out. "You're right Meg, her tits are real."

Meg moaned looking at the other girl's revealed nipple. "I want to watch you suck her."

Hank moved closer to Sarah and took hold of her nipple with his mouth, his one hand on Sarah, the other tweaking Meg's nipple into a hardened bud. He released Sarah and moved his head over to Meg who let out a pleasured moan.

"Let me go!" Sarah began to thrash about. "Let me go!"

Hank laughed as he took his mouth off Meg. He bent over revealing to Sarah his hairy ass, and pulled a rope out from under the couch. He knelt and tied Sarah's legs off at the ankles; "Time to lose the panties, little girl." He pulled Sarah's satin bottoms down and he looked at the trimmed hair on her Venus mound. "She looks good enough to eat." He said as he slid his tongue to the tangle of hair. Sarah screamed, Hank laughed and grabbed her hips. "You're going to like this when I'm through with you." He shoved his tongue into her folds as the girl thrashed and screamed.

"Oh God! Someone save me!" Sarah yelled.

Meg watched as her stepbrother tongued the girl with his expert tongue. "There's no one to save you, Sarah. This block is almost deserted; most of the houses are slated for teardowns." She teased licking her lips. "Oh, Hank hurry and do me, I'm dripping watching you eat her!"

Hank pulled back, "She shoulda come by now!" He complained, bitterly. "The little bitch is holding out on me."

"I won't." Meg promised. "Eat me," she begged.

Sarah thrashed again as she was free of the man who now was plying his lips to Meg. "He's your brother!"

"Stepbrother," Meg moaned in delight at what he was doing to her arching her back, thrusting her hips into his working jaw.

Hank stood up. "She's gonna be a dry fuck if I don't get her wet." He complained looking at Sarah in disgust. "I'd have thought she was hotter," he reached his hand out and began sliding fingers into Sarah's fold. He then slid his other hand into Meg. "Well, wet or dry, she's getting her cherry popped."

Sarah hated the touch of this man, feeling violated. "Get your hands off me!"

Hank shoved his hand in harder. "I'm gonna make you my dancin' monkey, bitch!"

Meg laughed, "Take her down, and fuck the shit outta her!" she provoked the man. "Fuck her good and hard, pop her cherry wide open and then shove your big, hard, bloody cock into me!"

Sarah screamed, thrashed and fought wildly as her attacker reached up with both his hands to take her off the hook. He threw her down on the dirty couch, lifted her legs up giving himself entry to her virgin hole. She screamed, "Save me, _**Goblin King**_, save me!"

Everything spun, danced, and she heard breaking glass.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah's head began to ache, and there was a pounding roar in her ears. She reached the bus and had to step quickly as she neared it; the last person in line was already on. Sarah reached out her hand to grab the bar on the door, raising her foot. Her other foot suddenly started to go out from under her and she felt a strange dizziness. Her hand let go of the bar on the bus door as she felt her body go suddenly limp. She felt herself falling, as if in slow motion. Hands; strong, leather clad hands suddenly grabbed hold of her falling form, preventing her from hitting the pavement and sliding under the bus that was even now starting to roll forward. She heard a voice calling to her though the dizzy, fuzzy world.

"Sarah, Sarah."

The girl now being pulled back from the bus looked up. "You saved me." She whispered seeing a face outlined with sunlight, and looking like he had a halo. "You saved me." She leaned into the man holding her back from danger.

"Did I?" He asked as his arm went protectively about her. He turned to see someone brushing past him to get on the bus, a girl who looked familiar. He looked back at the girl clinging to him, feeling extremely territorial. Moving carefully he edged her away from the slick patch of sidewalk.

Meg had been watching from her hidden place on the bus, frowning. She hoped Sarah had enough sense to keep quiet. She saw Lana moving forward, past the crowd gathered around the girl who had slipped on the icy patch at the bus stop. Meg held her breath when Lana and accidently brushed up against the man. Letting her breath out only when she got on the bus and took a seat next to Meg. The doors of the bus closed and it pulled away.

Sarah stayed huddled in the protective arms of her rescuer. "You saved me." She kept repeating.

Mayfaire looked down at the dark tresses and smiled. "If you say so."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Knights in shining armor **

Sarah clung to the man's wool topcoat as if her life depended on keeping contact with him. The dizzy foggy feeling was still with her. "You saved me."

He sighed, "Sarah, did you have anything to eat today?" He asked in a clinical tone.

"Toast." She replied keeping her eyes shut. "I think."

Prying himself free, he tipped her face up and commanded her. "Look at me." He studied her eyes, "I'm sure toast is not enough for a person." He nodded; seeing something that alarmed him; "Low blood sugar I'll wager." Thinking she was already upset enough, he smiled softly at her, wishing to comfort and calm her. "There's a tea room here, across the street. Let me treat you to tea."

Sarah saw that the bus had pulled away, and was now trundling down the road. She looked up at the man. "Okay." She answered him in an unsteady and cautious manner.

Mayfaire had seen her look at the bus; he wondered who was on the bus that Sarah had been with. Someone, he would wager, she should not be with, judging by her reactions. She was giving him guilty looks and behaving so unlike herself. He placed his arm about her and led her across the street when the traffic light changed. "Where were you going?"

"Hazelcrest, to buy a toy for my baby brother for Christmas," she said truthfully.

He motioned the waitress and they were seated, "The young lady and I would like Full Tea, if you please." He ordered as he unbuttoned his over coat. "I believe you'll like the Tea, it includes some lovely little finger sandwiches and some delicious tea cakes."Settling in, he watched her with care. "I was told they had a rather fine toy store in this mall right here," he challenged.

"They don't carry this toy," she shrugged, still speaking only the truth. "Only the shop in Hazelcrest has it. It's this big furry orange monster looking thing that has the sweetest face you ever saw."

"A sweet, orange, furry monster?" He raised his brow, and then smiled charmingly. "Well, I'll have to have a look at that creature for myself."

"Oh," Sarah blushed. "Do you have children?" It was the first personal question she'd thought to ask him.

He watched as the waitress rolled a teacart over, she began to place the items on their table. An exquisite three tiered crystal cake display rack, the scones on top, the sandwiches in the middle, and the cakes on the bottom. She placed butter, jams, crème fraise and clotted cream on the table as well. Carefully she poured the tea, and promptly departed. "No, I'm not married as yet." He said dropping a sugar cube in his cup. "I do, however, have a niece and a nephew."

Sarah shrugged out of her bulky overcoat and picked up her tea cup. She let the full bodied aroma of the Earl Grey fill her sensed, as the steam wafted over her skin. Placing her lips to the rim of the cup she allowed the amber liquid to warm her mouth before going down her throat and filled her with a sensation of security and wellbeing. "This is good."

"Yes," He said looking at her. He picked up a tea cake, "You've no idea how nice it is to be here in the States, where I can start with the cakes which are my personal favorites, and not have to worry about nasty looks or scandalizing the family honor." He joked lightly. "I'm afraid you missed your bus."

"There are more buses." She said wisely.

"Will you be taking the next one?" He asked.

Sarah looked at the man, then out the door at the road where she'd nearly fallen under the bus. "No, I've had enough buses for one day. In fact, I think I'll walk home."

"Nonsense," He said firmly. "I'll drive you, and deliver you home safely."

Sarah looked at him, her lips parted for a moment to protest. Something in the man's eyes prevented her from doing just that. "Alright," she looked down at her tea cup.

"Don't take a tea cake, Sarah. You should have one of the sandwiches first; the protein will do you good." He ordered her and when she looked up at him with defiance in her pretty green eyes, he set his resolve; "Doctor's orders." He was determined not to be swayed by those amazing orbs he was half tempted to rampage through.

Sarah smiled, snickered and picked up a raspberry tart. "You're a bully."

"I can be." He agreed taking the tart out of her fingers and replacing it with a Goat Cheese & Watercress Tea Sandwich, watching over her with focused and absorbed blue eyes of two distinct shades, deepening as he watched her. "Sometimes it's called for." 

"I'll be good." She promised as she began to nibble the sandwich.

He mused. 'I've no doubt of that. I'll bet you'll be very good.'

Sarah ate another sandwich, this time trying a chicken curry sandwich. "This is wonderful."

He reached forward and wiped her lips with his napkin. "Slow down, no one is going to take it from you."

Sarah blushed at his touch. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He inclined his head. "Sarah."

When she'd finished her tea, he ushered her back across the street and toward a dark sleek Jag XJ12, vintage from the early 70's in Jag green. With 12 cylinders delivering over 1600 hooves of ponypower under the hood and plenty of Jaguar throaty purr instead of the rumble heard in so many American made cars. Sarah looked at Mayfaire, "That's your car?" Her voice squeaked with excitement. "It's so…" she tried to think of a word, but could only get a throaty growl out.

He snickered at her sweet naivety and innocence. "Were you expecting a white charger?" He unlocked the passenger door, opened it and motioned for her to get in. Looking about, he shook his head to rid it of the dark thoughts that had materialized there. He could easily abduct the child if that were his design. He moved gracefully around the car and slid into the driver's seat. "Buckle up," He ordered.

"Yes sir," she sighed, and quietly mouthed the word, 'bully'.

Mayfaire gunned the powerful engine and let the tires spin for a second to make a point. "This car has power, little girl, and it has to be carefully handled. I need to pay attention to the vehicle and the road. I don't want to have to worry about my passenger's safety as I drive."

"Fair enough," she demurred.

The man looked at her, "You really hate obeying, don't you?"

"Mine is a rebellious nature." She answered sassily, batting her lashes at him.

"You like living dangerously?" He asked smugly.

"It's the only way to fly." She giggled and looked away, unable to keep up the pretence of being as sophisticated as he.

He pursed his lips and turned his attention to the road; 'little vixen, you are going to be such trouble ahead. I can just see it now.' He thought to himself as he gunned the engine. "Which way will I go, right or left?" He asked.

"That road, then two miles down, take a left." Sarah said, recovering her composure.

He looked at her hand pointing the direction and smiled. "That road it is." He spun the car out onto the road. He smiled to himself as the girl gasped and laughed softly as he raced down the open roadway. "You like power, Sarah?" He gunned the engine again.

"Oh yeah."

He knew she was excited by the power of the vehicle, and the way she looked at him as he drove betrayed that she was also hot and bothered by the driver. 'Losing your head over a girl,' his inner voice said. For a moment he chose to ignore it. "Do you know how to control power, Sarah?" he asked in a low, practiced arousing growl.

Sarah felt her cheeks go very hot, and knew she was blushing. She felt warmth somewhere else, as well. Heat, ache and moisture welled between her legs, "Not yet… but someday." Closing her eyes, she imagined the man pulling the hot sleek car off the road. He pressed the button that kept her fastened into her seat. His gloved hands yanked her by the collar of her coat across the gearshift, and his mouth savagely sought to own hers. She opened her eye with a startled intake of breath. She rubbed her legs together, and looked out the window, afraid to look over at the man who was becoming the main subject of her aroused fantasies. As they neared her street she spoke in a shaky voice. "You can let me off here. That's my house there."

Mayfaire pulled his car in front of the Williams house, and looked at her with a dark look. "I don't let young ladies off a block away from their door. I see a young woman to the door, Sarah. I don't sneak around; I didn't think you did, either."

"I just meant." She stopped, caught; she knew lying would make it worse. "I'm sorry, you're right." He exited the car, and came around to open her door, then offered her his arm. His eyes dared her to defy him. Sarah placed her hand into his elbow crook, and accompanied him up to her front porch. As they neared, she could hear the painful wail of her brother's cries. "Oh, poor Toby," she looked at the man. "He's teething."

Karen opened the door, having seen the car pull up as she walked the crying child. "Sarah?" she looked from the girl to the man at her side. "Doctor Mayfaire, isn't it?" she shifted the weight of the bawling babe.

Sarah moved forward looking concerned. "Oh, poor little man, yelping just like a little goblin." She took the baby from Karen and began to rock him trying to soothe him. "Where's Daddy?"

Her stepmother looked frantic, "I sent him to the drugstore for more gum gel."

Karen turned to the man, he drew her aside. "Sarah had a," he paused and softened the blow, "dizzy spell at the mall. She was getting on a bus and nearly went under it."

Karen's face turned ashen. "Oh, thank God you were there! Thank you for bringing her home." She looked at her stepdaughter.

Mayfaire wondered if he did the right thing; the girl's eyes were dilated, and he was certain she'd been drugged. "I think she just needs to rest." He looked now at the screaming babe, "What are you using?"

"Over the counter," she handed him the empty bottle.

"Do you have any chamomile tea in the house?" He asked softly.

Karen was mystified, was the man actually inviting himself to tea?

"Are you kidding?" Sarah spoke up over her brother's squawks. "Karen has more tea than some of the tea shops in town!"

"A chamomile tea bag soaked in very warm water." He instructed the mother. When the woman moved toward the kitchen, he moved toward the girl and the baby. "Give him here. Go get a tea towel soaked in cold water." He ordered. Once the child was in his arms, he shoved the cold towel into his open mouth. "That's it laddie, bite down good and hard." He encouraged the child. When Karen returned with the tea bag in a cup, he lifted it out and shoved it into the boy's mouth, replacing the towel, and rubbed it on the gums. "There, you like that don't you?" The boy's cries became fewer and fewer, until he was quiet. Mayfaire smiled, "Like magic, isn't it?"

"Where did you learn to do that?" Karen asked, still not believing her eyes or her ears.

"Old family remedy," he said handing the quieted boy to his mother. "He should rest now," he looked at Karen. "So should you."

"We will," Karen thanked him and carried her son upstairs.

Sarah looked at them, "He hasn't been that quite in weeks."

Mayfaire placed his hands on her shoulders, as he too was looking up the stairs. "He'll be fine, now. The tooth is nearly through."

Sarah pivoted and looked at him, for a moment not sure what to do. "I don't know how to thank you."

Mayfaire's eyes darkened. 'Don't you?' He lowered his hands, removing them from the girl's shoulders and took a step back. "I'll see you at school on Monday, Sarah. I'll be giving my findings then." He said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yes." She whispered. "I know."

He had not moved. He just stood there staring at the girl. The room began to dance about her, everything seemed out of focused. She blinked, in the moment of the blink she felt lips hungry on hers bruising her with their brut force, and then she blinked again and shook her head. He had not moved.

"You should rest, Sarah." He suggested. "You still look shaky."

She nodded, "Yes, I will."

Mayfaire reached up and placed one gloved hand to her face. "I should hate for anything to happen to you."

"Would you?" she asked placing a hand on his.

He smiled, "Indeed." He watched her mouth part and, calling on all his strength, pulled back and bid her goodbye. He went to the car, gunned the engine and drove off muttering. "She's just a girl, don't lose your head." He turned his car into the direction of the vacant building he'd just leased.

Arriving at the building, he parked in the lot and moved swiftly up the stairs to his new offices. Once inside, he let go of the pent up energies he'd been holding onto. Bracing himself on a wall with his back, he closed his eyes and breathed very slowly, very deliberately. That girl could get to him, and that could be trouble. Those big green eyes, and that luscious little mouth, he breathed deeply, thinking how close he'd come to sampling that mouth. That was something he could not afford to do. She was jail bait, as they said here in the States, tempting to be sure, but Jail Bait! Even if she did have the most delightful way of teasing and her use of wordplay was beckoning, she was underage and would be so for some time to come. He could not afford to have his license pulled just because he could not keep his pants zipped. There were other more suitably aged females to be had, and he would have to make do.

He pulled himself off the wall and began to pace. Sarah had very nearly been injured today. Someone had given her drugs and he was damn sure she had not taken them herself. It didn't fit with her personality profile. She liked being in control, and drugging one's self didn't give you that. So, someone had slipped her a 'mickey'. "Who would benefit from Sarah being unable to make good choices?" He wondered aloud as he paced the office space. He could thing of one person off hand. Meg. He wondered what it was the girl wanted from Sarah. What was it she'd said, that they were both more physically mature than the rest of their classmates? No that was not it; what was it? '_**We both matured physically recently'**_Mayfaire stopped pacing as the words flooded his memory. '_**We had been reading some histories of abduction, and bondage**_ _**historically speaking… you know**_ _**the Sabine…" she moved her hands trying to emphasize the point. "I just wanted to know what it**_ _**felt like, and I trusted Sarah…'**_ His eyes darkened. '_**We went upstairs and started trying on clothes and fixing each other's hair, doing girl things… things no man would ever understand.' Meg gave the man a snide sideways look, one that said he was incapable of understanding the feminine mystique. **_He sat on the window sill and groaned; he had not really noticed her look before. Now, remembering it he could see it all so clearly. Meg was the predator and Sarah the prey.

The image of Meg faded and he again saw Sarah, young, fresh, virginal Sarah. 'You saved me,' she had said. Mayfaire was sure of one thing, and one thing only, he had to save her. Save her from Meg.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Hazelcrest House**

**(Author's note: This chapter contains heavy sexual content.) **

Meg entered the house and called out roughly. "You can come out, Hank, Sarah's not here." She stripped off her coat and lit a cigarette. She looked around the living room of the bungalow her brother had rented with some buddies, it was a mess. Empty pizza boxes half drunken beer bottles and used condoms were carelessly tossed about, making the place look more like a frat house than the sweet little house it had once been. Ordinarily, Meg would make some lewd joke about the untidiness, not today. Today she was too consumed with disappointment and frustration at having come so close to her goal.

Lana also moved though the piles rubbish, having grabbed a coke out of the fridge in the kitchen as they passed through. She shoved a pizza box off the couch before taking a seat on the dilapidated couch that sagged in the middle and had who-knew-what-sort of stains. She wondered to herself how many of the stains were of her making as she took a sip of the chilled soda bottle.

Hank strutted out of the bedroom completely nude; he stared at the two teen girls who were there. "What happened? Where's my virgin?" He asked, unmistakably displeased with the turn of events.

Meg paced, "I don't know."

"I told you not to give her those pills." Lana snipped.

Hank grabbed the girl pacing by the hair, yanking her to him. "What pills?"

"Sleeping pills," yelped the redhead. "I only put two in a coke." She batted at his hand. "You're hurting me!"

He looked over at Lana, "What happened?" He snarled, expecting to be answered without hesitation.

"Meg and I got to the mall and Sarah was in a toy store," Lana answered pointing to the girl whose hair was clutched in the man's iron grip. "Meg got a coke, dropped two pills in, even though I told her it was not a good idea." Lana knew she was snitching, that there would be hell to pay later, but right now all that mattered was letting Hank know what had happened. "She gave the coke to Sarah, and we took a few minutes to get Sarah to agree to come out here."

Hank pulled his stepsister's face up to his. "What happened?"

"I got on the bus, she was supposed to follow," Meg cried in pain. "I was getting in a seat, she was at the door. Then next thing I know, she's in some guy's arms, she should have just gotten on."

He turned to Lana, who picked the story up. "Sarah must have slipped on the icy patch at the stop. The pills must have kicked in and she started to go down, sliding under the bus." Lana turned so her face was away from the man's. "That's when _**he**_ showed up."

Hank looked at his stepsister, "Doctor Mayfaire." She said without prompting. Hank looked at Lana and snapped his fingers, motioning her to continue.

Lana looked at Meg and backed up. "He caught Sarah, and talked to her. I wasn't close enough to hear what he said, but I could see she wasn't getting on the bus. So I did. Mayfaire led her away; across the street. I could see them crossing as we pulled away."

Hank let go of the hair he'd been clutching. "Meg, you fuckin' stupid little cunt, can't you do anything right?" He took a seat on the couch, his nakedness almost forgotten. "It was your fault this whole mess started with Mayfaire! If you had put the fuckin' sketch away, the old man would never have seen it."

Meg knelt down between his legs, she nodded. "Punish me," she begged in a little girl voice.

Hank smiled. "Suck me, cunt," He watched as her mouth opened to take in the bulbous head of his cock. He looked over at Lana, leaning back to enjoy the blow job his stepsister was giving. "Strip, and dance while you're doing it, slave."

Lana smiled; "Yes, Master."

Reaching down, Hank stroked the head of the girl working on his swollen manhood. "That's nice, Meg." He praised. "But it's gonna take a hellavalot more than just your pretty mouth and tongue to make it up to me." He heard her gurgled laugh and smiled at the girl doing a strip tease for him. He enjoyed the vibration on his cock that the laughter caused. "Here I planned on inviting a few friends in for a," he smiled darkly; "party."

Lana smiled as she touched herself while dancing the way she knew Hank liked. "Gang bang is more like it."

Hank laughed, "I guess I'll just have to be satisfied with fucking you two cunts, for now." He snapped his fingers at Lana, now naked and moving suggestively to a song in her head. "I want you both sucking and licking." He ordered. Lana moved to inside of his legs, as he spread his knees to give her room. The girl tucked her shoulder under his thigh, her long tongue moving in on his already busy phallus. He watched as they took turns and tried to out do each other. Tightening his balls he worked to stave off the release. "Now get each other wet." He directed. Meg reached over to pinch Lana's nipple, Lana giggle and leaned over to her to thrust her tongue into Meg's waiting maw. Hank always got off on watching his sister and her little playmate. He laughed. "My old man has no idea of what a whore his little girl is!"

Meg laughed and looked at him with an evil gleam in her blue-green eyes. "Like mother, like daughter, eh Hank?"

The mention of his stepmother brought another look of pleasure to the man's face. "The old man should know better than to let his hen strut with a young roster in the house." Hank reclined, "Okay, ladies, time to earn your keep. Lana, my face; Meg ride my rod."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Meg was dressing, watching Hank use Lana's ass without mercy. He had been very angry and had taken it out on both the girls, but neither really minded. Meg lit a cigarette and brought it over to Hank who took a puff while working on his release of hot cum. Meg reached out her fingers and traced his pec, "Hank, what do we do now?"

"Oh, are you ready to follow orders?" He asked as he shoved deeper into the girl beneath him who was face down on the couch.

Meg nodded, taking a seat on the coffee table. "My way didn't work."

"You're not subtle." He accused as he ground into the girl, his hips mechanically pounding into her butt cheeks as he powered towards his climax, filling her with his juice. Lana beneath him gave a contented grunt. He slapped her rounded bottom and pulled out. "Meg, sleeping pills are stupid and traceable."

"I didn't think," she confessed. "I just wanted to get her here and make her pliable."

The man stood up, stretched and said, "Next time, and yes, Meg there will be a next time, use something that leaves less of a trail to follow. Try to be more creative, use something like some paint thinner, something that disappears all together."

Lana struggled back into her clothes after a quick trip to the bathroom. "So, when do we try again?" Lana was repairing her make-up, eyeliner to be exact; she took a Q-tip out of her purse, placing it in her mouth to moisten it. Meg could see that it got moistened, but it never dripped.

"Q-tip with paint thinner?" she picked up one of the extra cotton swabs out of Lana's purse; "A Q-tip with paint thinner." Meg looked at her co-conspirators for approval.

Lana batted her eyes as she finished her repair. "You'd need to wrap it in something, like plastic wrap."

Hank picked up his sisters' scarf. "You could pin the wrapped ends in your scarf, and no one would ever see them." He tossed the scarf to the girl.

Meg began to see what he was getting at. "I can break the wrap and playfully toss my scarf at her. Hank, you're an evil genius!"

"I'm just your average, horny devil." He mused once more he slapped the bottom on Lana. "Finish getting dressed, slut. I'll drive you bitches home. You can tell the old man I picked you up at the mall; he'll be impressed with me protecting our women folk."

Meg looked around the shambled living room, a wicked smile on her face. "You know something; it's too bad the old man found the picture. I'd have loved to have seen you fuck her in your exercise room, but that's out."

Hank went to wash up; he called out the open door. "I heard the old man say that doctor is giving his evaluation on Monday. Pop has to be there for the findings. Let's wait to see what this quack says. Then we can make plans." He snickered, "But I'm thinking Christmas. Maybe I'll buy tasseled pasties for each of you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. The line drawn in the sand**

Mayfaire paced; they were gathering in the Headmaster's office, waiting for him. He could see them in his mind's eye. Dr. Madison, trying to keep control and fighting a losing battle within with his prejudices. Henderson a school yard bully if ever Mayfaire had seen one. Mr. and Mrs. Williams, believing in a daughter they hardly knew. Meg, the cool cat of a girl who was seething on the inside and needing to conquer something she could not possibly rise to. Lastly Sarah, he paused on the thought of the tempting little teen that was at the center of this drama.

"Sarah," he whispered wishing he could just banish her from his mind. Had she not thrust herself into his arms when he'd pulled her from the path of the bus' wheels, had he not felt her tremble in his arms, had he not looked at the sweet tremble of her unknowing lips. He sighed, vowing not to be a fool. He was here to give an evaluation, and that's just what he intended to do. He looked up at the wall clock and gathered his notes. "Showtime," he quipped as he walked to the hall that led to the Headmaster's offices. He glanced down at the woman sitting in the outer office. "Are they ready?" He asked.

"Yes, Doctor." Miss Shelton rose, giving him a slightly simpering gaze before schooling her face into its usual stony façade. She opened the door ahead of him and announced him to the occupants of the office. "Doctor Mayfaire."

Madison was seated behind his desk, looking like a deer in the cross hairs. "Doctor, would you like my seat?"

"Not necessary." Mayfaire addressed him. He placed his notes down and looked at the assembled group. "Charges such as these are a very serious business," he began. "I'm very gratified that you all took it as so. I wish to thank you all for your cooperation." He was about to speak again when Henderson broke in.

"Damn it man, out with it!" The man roared.

Robert looked over at the man with a slightly bemused expression, but kept still. Mayfaire found himself appreciating the Williams family as a whole. "I believe that's what I was trying to do." Mayfaire stated, moving to a wingback chair that was unoccupied. Settling in he addressed the Headmaster. "Dr. Madison, my finding is that the charge of sexual misconduct is unfounded."

"What?" Roared Henderson, standing to be more imposing; "Did you not look at the filthy drawing that creature drew?"

"I studied the sketch and found it a very good likeness of your stepdaughter, but little else." Mayfaire now looked bemused. He looked again at the Headmaster. "Miss Kohler herself admitted that she asked Miss Williams to use her as a model."

Sarah, standing with her hands in her blazer pocket, blinked.

Meg had the most calm and composure.

"That's a lie," roared Henderson, turning to his stepdaughter. "Tell them, it's a lie."

"I did ask Sarah to draw me." She said quietly, as if totally innocent herself. Henderson's mouth dropped open as he dropped back into his seat. "I told you that, Daddy." She turned those blue/green eyes into standing tidal pools as she looked up at her stepfather with almost seductive innocence.

"She goaded you into it," he offered.

Mayfaire cleared his throat. "Miss Williams and Miss Kohler are both of that age where young ladies blossom into young women. For centuries women have turned to other females to bolster that mystic. They were carried away by two lectures that followed each other; one on the Sabine, the other on the human form. There was no sexual misconduct. Miss Kohler herself has stated that after completing the drawing the girls then went up to her bedroom '_**and started trying on clothes and fixing each other's hair**_, _**doing girl things… things no man would ever understand.**_'" He read from his notes. "Hardly the actions of a predator."

Henderson frowned.

Madison on the other hand wore a look of utter relief. "Then we can lift the decree of isolation and Miss Williams may return to her normal classes."

"I object!" Henderson rose to his feet yet again. "You can't put that girl back among innocent…"

"Miss Williams is not a predator; she is merely a young girl becoming sexually aware. Perfectly normal for her age," Mayfaire said loudly. "Both girls should be allowed to return to their normal classes and activities."

Henderson picked up his overcoat, "You'll be hearing from my lawyers." He threatened as he left.

Robert took a card from his pocket and handed it to the Headmaster. "Should you need us," he said calmly.

The Headmaster sighed. "Miss Williams, Miss Kohler, go to class."

Meg turned to Sarah and smiled.

Mayfaire saw the smile, and the look behind the eyes of the owner of the smile. He frowned. Turning he looked at the Williams', he couldn't let this go. "Might I have a word with Mr. and Mrs. Williams?" Robert looked at him and nodded. "Conference room G in five minutes, please."

Karen winked at Sarah, "Go to class, I'll pick you up at three and we'll celebrate."

Sarah giggled, "Shopping!" She followed Meg out of the office.

Madison rose to his feet and thanked Mayfaire who accepted the Headmaster's hand.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mayfaire walked down to Conference Room G, steped into the room to see the Williams' there, waiting for him. The Williams' looked at peace; he hated having to shatter that. Telling himself it was to protect Sarah didn't make it any easier. "Thank you for agreeing to see me."

"Is something wrong?" Robert asked as he settled Karen into a seat and then himself.

"Not wrong, but troubling." Mayfaire said.

"What is it?" Karen asked. "You said Sarah was not guilty."

Mayfaire clasped his hands on the desk. "Sarah is a very troubled girl. I think a good deal of it goes back to her not having dealt with the fact of your divorce from her mother."

Robert looked stunned. "I beg your pardon?"

"I think she would benefit from a few sessions of counseling." Mayfaire suggested.

"Counseling?" Karen repeated looking alarmed. "Have we done something wrong with her?"

"No," the man said calmly. "I've noticed that she's a bit…immature. And she alluded to some resentment I feel she should address. A weekly session at this point would help her learn to face her resentment and deal with it, before it becomes a serious problem. Who did her counseling when you were divorced?"

Karen looked at Robert who was looking at the floor. "No one," he sighed. "I thought she was coping with everything."

Karen looked down.

Mayfaire addressed her, knowing she was his key. "Mrs. Williams, did you feel she was coping?"

"No," Karen sighed. "She's been better of late, though." The defense was there.

"I'm not accusing you of anything." Mayfaire said gently. "I just feel that Sarah needs some help to overcome some issues."

Robert looked over at the man, judgingly. "Could you oversee her counseling?"

Mayfaire shook his head, "I don't think that would be wise." He tapped his chin, "I'm already too involved in this case. Someone objective would be better."

"Sarah won't accept this." Karen warned. "If you counsel her, it would be someone she knows and trusts."

He'd known this was the argument they would use, and he counted on it. "Well, it's out of the ordinary, but then, so is Sarah." He took out a sheet of paper. "I'm opening offices here in town as I'm spending a good deal of time here. So, let's say Fridays after school from say, four until six." He passed the address to the parents. "We'll begin this Friday. I'll inform Sarah before I leave today."

Robert nodded, "I can pick her up after the sessions, as my offices are near there." He stood up and offered his hand to the doctor. "Thank you."

"Thank you." The doctor shook the hand and kept an impartial face as the parents exited the conference room. "One down, one to go," He mused as he walked down the hall. He entered the outer office of the Headmaster, "Call Sarah Williams down to Conference room G before she goes to lunch, please."

"We've just sent her to classes;" protested the woman, but quickly shifted gears seeing his grimace. "Of course."

Mayfaire returned to the conference room and waited for the girl. When she entered the room, he motioned her to be seated. "Miss Williams, your parents and I agree that you would benefit from some private counseling. You and I will be meeting on Fridays after school."

"You gotta be kidding me!" She stood up so quickly the chair flipped over. "Of all the dirty tricks!" She slammed her hands on the desk. "I won't do it! I'm innocent, you said so yourself!"

Mayfaire leaned back in his chair, "I said there was no sexual misconduct; I never said you were innocent." He smirked. "We begin on Friday."

"It's not fair, you… you… you Goblin King!" She stomped her foot.

Hearing the term, he lost his smirk. Leaning forward, his eyes got dark. "What did you just call me?"

Sarah backed up, thinking fast; "Nothing."

He rose from the leather swivel chair like the great cat his car was named for. "What did you just call me?" Sarah panicked and raced to the door. Hands slammed on either side of her, trapping her and a mouth was close to her ear. "You're no match for me, Sarah."

She froze at the words spoken, her breathing coming in short quick gasps.

Mayfaire leaned closer, "You'll be at my office this Friday, and be prepared. I'm going to break you down, and get to the bottom of all this." Pulling back he watched her pull it together. "Friday at four, Miss Williams."

Sarah opened the door, stepped into the hall, and looked back at him. "Go to hell." She pulled the door shut with a slam.

He could hear her angry steps away from him and down the hall. He smiled. 'Goblin King, indeed. Now where did that come from?' He moved to the window, looked down to see Meg standing with two other girls whom he was not very familiar with. One he'd seen working as an aide in the Headmaster's office, the other he recognized as the girl who'd brushed past him the day before yesterday, when he saved Sarah from being run under the bus. The girl with red curls looked up, a look of unmasked evil on her pretty face. He glared right back at her, self-assured and poised. "You want her?" He said quietly. "You're going to have to go through me to get her." He turned from the window. "Goblin King?" He moved to the desk and wrote down the words. He would do a bit of research before he next met with the girl. Taking a seat, he wondered if he could make a request of the Lab teacher for some salt peter and prescribe for himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Rebellion in a tea pot**

Sarah sat huddled in the passenger seat of Karen's car, pissed off at the world at large. From the moment the woman had waved her down, the teen had given her the cold shoulder. At long last, unable to bear another moment of the sullen teen, Karen pulled the car over. "What?" She demanded.

"Private counseling?" She snapped.

Karen lowered her forehead to the steering wheel. "Oh, really!" She groaned. "Sarah, give me a break."

"Give you a break?" The girl spat back. "I'm the one who's just undergone several weeks of being under a microscope; only to find out I'm not free. I'm still under the scope!" She crossed her arms, turning her glare out the front window. "It's not fair," she whined.

Karen, still recovering from Toby's teething let out an exasperated little growl, "Sarah really, it was not even two weeks!" She took a deep breath and started again, trying to keep calm. "What did you want us to do?" Karen asked quietly. "We were on the spot. And you know yourself things have been," she paused not wanting this battle, not now. "Sarah, things have been strained between you and I."

Knowing it was true, the girl nodded, "I know." Guilt made her look away; so much guilt over things that Karen could not even imagine.

"Doctor Mayfaire suggested counseling with one of his colleagues, and your father wanted him to be the one doing it." Karen's voice was low and sad. "Your father thinks he's fair, and Robert is usually a pretty good judge of character."

"I called him a Goblin King." Sarah whispered, turning to look at her stepmother. Karen looked at her, blinked, and began to sputter out a giggle that took Sarah by surprise. Suddenly, as if by magic, both women were laughing breathlessly and in tears. "I hope he's fair after that!"Karen pulled the car back onto the street; "How about a nice new pair of jeans?" She offered, still snickering.

"How about a nice new life?" Sarah laid back her head.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Meg saw Terry walking toward her in an excited state, and she moaned to Lana. "Here comes the walking dead."

Lana cocked her head to one side, "Looks like she's found something out."

Terry was near running as she reached the pair. "Wait until you hear!" She spouted near out of breath, "Sarah's being ordered into therapy."

"Therapy? Are you sure?" Lana shook her head; "What for?"

"Coming to terms with mommy and daddy's divorce," Terry giggled. "Wait, there's more." She crowed. "She's still stuck with Mayfaire."

Meg slapped the laughing girl. "Stupid cow!" She uttered with fire in her eyes. "We don't want him involved with little Miss Sarah."

Terry held her face, shocked that she'd been slapped. "Meg?"

Lana placed a hand on Meg's arm. "This could work for us, instead of against us." Meg looked skeptically at her. "I'm serious." She calmed the squall of anger. "Think about it, if Sarah is disturbed, they won't be surprised when she turns up going wild."

Meg looked at Terry who was still looking at her with wounded puppy eyes. "Come here, Terry." Meg opened her arms and caressed the girl, while giving Lana a knowing exchanged glance. "You did good, telling us what's going on. I'm sorry I over reacted and hit you. I'll make it up to you my pet."

Terry nuzzled into the embrace, but was not comforted.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sitting on her window seat, Sarah looked at the gathering night sky. She watched the white bird that was circling in the sky above the house. She sighed, "I wish there was a way out of this." The white bird landed in the tree opposite her window, staring at her with feral eyes. "Why don't you just take me away?" She asked the bird who just stared. Sarah turned her back on the creature of the night and growled; "Now I'm arguing with a fuckin' bird." She covered her face with her hands. "Why did I have to call him Goblin King?"

Feral eyes, not only watched, but understood. _**For an owl has all the answers from the moment it is born.**_ It didn't flinch; it didn't flutter; it didn't move. He just watched, and waited.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Meg waited in the girls' lav for Sarah; she smiled at her when she entered between classes the next morning. "I hear the perv Doc wants to shrink your head." She teased.

"It's not funny, Meg." Sarah leaned on the wall. "I have to see him every Friday, for God only knows how long."

"Shit." Meg frowned, "I thought we could go to the basketball game this Friday and root for the home team."

"Basketball?" Sarah looked at her with suspicion.

"Guys in shorts," growled Meg, outrageously making obscene gestures with her hands.

Sarah laughed and shook her head. "I see," she sighed. "No, no game for me. I'll be sitting in an office with Mayfaire picking apart my psyche."

"Shit, I'd rather eat worms than be stuck in a room with him." Meg hooked arms with Sarah. "Well, how about we go to the library during Study Hall? We can use the sound booth and listen to this great new album I got this weekend. The singer is really hot for an old guy."

"Sounds good," she looked at the girl. "I'm sorry if you didn't get to turn in the art assignment. I don't know what happened to me; I nearly ended up under the bus instead of on it. Then Mayfaire was there holding me up… and I had the strangest sensation of dizziness."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sarah." Meg shrugged, "I faked it. I copied of some old nude calendar in my dad's bottom desk drawer and turned it in yesterday morning."

Sarah giggled. "Good thinking."

"I'm sorry Daddy started all this hoopla." Meg said putting on a good act. "He's so overly protective. And we didn't do anything wrong, you heard Mayfaire. He said we were just being normal girls. But Daddy's, well…Daddy's seeing boogie men everywhere; ever since my tits came in."

"I understand." She looked at the clock and frowned. "You're going to be late for your next class, Meg."

"I can waltz in and there will be no questions." Meg boasted, hugging Sarah goodbye. "See you at lunch, we're going to sit with Terry and Lana. They want to get to know you too."

Sarah felt the red flag go up, but ignored it. "Okay, see you then."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hank looked at Meg when she climbed into his truck a few blocks away from the school. "Well?" he asked as he pulled the truck onto the road.

"You won't believe this," Meg groaned. "What Terry told us is true; Sarah has to have sessions with that quack for a while longer. Every Friday after school she has to go let him dig in her mind."

Hank shrugged, "Fine. He can have her on Fridays, we'll start taking Saturdays."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Meg grumbled.

He smiled at his stepsister, "The holidays, my little sister, the holidays. You can get Sarah to go to the mall with you for shopping. What girl doesn't like to go shopping?" He headed the truck toward the road that would take them to Hazelcrest. "And there's the Christkindlmarket in the park, not to mention the winter festival and ice skating. Use that over active imagination for something besides getting laid, Sis."

"Complaints?" She teased.

"When you see the pigeon at school tomorrow, tell her you girls are going to the park for ice-skating. Invite her to join you. I'll just happen to be there," he said confidently. "It will all seem so natural."

"What are you going to do about Cathy?" Meg asked, her voice indicating just how little she cared for Hank's current girl friend.

"Nothing, for now. Cathy is a great cover. The old man knows she and I hump like bunnies. He'll never suspect that Cathy is just the filler." Hank laughed wickedly as he pulled into the driveway of the Hazelcrest house.

Meg followed him as he went toward the house and unlocked the door. She giggled as he began to raise her skirt even before she had her coat removed. "So, who do you like humping better? Cathy or me?"

He was looking at the satin panty she wore, "Oh sis, no contest. You win hands down." He ushered her toward the bedroom guiding her in with a hand on her satin clad rump, knowing he'd give a similar answer to Cathy if she ever asked. 'Tell 'em what they need to hear.' He thought as he began to undress.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mayfaire sat in his new office; the furnishings were all in place, new lighting installed and a coat of new paint had done wonders for the suite of rooms. He was doing more research on the name that Sarah had called him, and frowning. There was more here, he knew it.

Standing up, he wandered over to the wide, tall windows and looked out on the little town. He could see for a long distance from here. Most of the buildings in town were no more than two stories tall. This one, being three, was the odd man in the setting. He felt it rather earned the name given by the builder, The Rookery. Often he heard the colony of birds that were nesting in the eaves and overhangs. He was half tempted to go up to the roof and investigate, but only half tempted.

Something soaring above caught his eye. It was well after sundown now, and most of the other birds had retreated to nests for the evening hours. Not this one; he could see it was one of the birds that lived for the darkness, a great barn owl. Feathers of white, tan, and gold were nearly invisible unless you knew where to look, as the bird seamlessly glided in the night sky. Mayfaire watched for a bit longer, smiling. He loved the night and its creatures with their dark and dangerous secrets. As the wings of the night bird opened and closed, Mayfaire turned from the window. It was time to leave; he had other duties to take care of, and other needs to fulfill.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Karen looked in on Toby before coming to bed where Robert was waiting for her. "He's resting." She said as she climbed in beside her husband. "Those teabags did the trick."

"Old folk remedy," Robert said knowingly. "My mother used teabags, as I recall."

"You could have told me about it, couldn't you?" Karen cuddled into his arms, rubbing weary legs against his. "Do you think we're doing the right thing? Making Sarah go for counseling?"

"It couldn't hurt." Robert said quietly, kissing her fears away. He would have taken the kisses to the next stage, but Karen turned on her side, signaling that she was too tired and just wanted to cuddle.

"I don't know," She murmured. "I hope we're doing the right thing."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

In her room, the girl sat at the vanity applying lipstick and speaking the words of a play that she'd read some months before. Something fluttering outside her window startled her and she dropped the lipstick. She pulled her robe closer and whispered the words of her mantra. "It was just a dream…. It was just a dream…. It was just a dream."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. The admission of guilt**

Sarah looked up at the front façade of the building and shivered. It was rather like a castle, sitting in the center of the much lower buildings and houses that had store fronts. Sarah waved as Karen pulled away, taking Toby back home. The town was an odd assortment of building styles. Mostly old world in fashion and then, she looked at the building she had to enter, this _**thing**_.

Gathering her courage, she pushed open the door to the lobby of the building. In the center was a long wide staircase, which rose and split into two different directions. Karen had offered to come in this time with her, but Sarah had turned down the offer. 'I have to do this alone.' She thought and giggled thinking how familiar that sounded as she ascended the first flight of stairs.

Sarah looked up at the mezzanine with its decorative rail work. The inside reminded her of a fortress even more than the front façade. She took a deep breath and went up the next flight to the third floor where the office she was to go to was. There were no other occupants in the building and it gave her a strange feeling. She turned, hearing a flapping sound, and thought she saw something dark scurry by on the other side of the mezzanine though the decorative banister. She could see light in the hall from under the door and knew that had to be Mayfaire's office. Moving down the hall she could smell the odor of fresh paint. On the door, in gold leaf was the name she didn't really want to see. J. Mayfaire, M.D., A.P.S.W. –Associate of Psychiatric Social Work. She squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Yes?" a woman in her late fifties or early sixties looked up from her desk. "May I help you?"

"I'm Sarah Williams. I have an appointment with Doctor Mayfaire at four." Sarah said quietly.

"Of course Miss Williams, please take a seat. The doctor will be a few moments." The woman motioned to the row of seats along the wall. She looked like someone's grandmother; anyone's grandmother really. Rather ordinary and plain, nothing frightening about her. "I'm Agnes. If you need anything, just ask." She returned to her typing.

Sarah took a seat, looked about the waiting room, ready to criticize and find fault. Looking about, she found she could not find fault with anything in the room. It was warm and comforting. The walls had a fresh coat of a warm coffee tone instead of sterile white. The seats were the usual fair. The lighting was subtle and the flooring was hardwood that had been polished to a gleaming shine. Even his magazines were not the usual garbage you found in most waiting rooms. There were current issues of fashion and art magazines here. She picked up the latest copy of Sotheby's and began leaving through it.

Agnes answered a buzz, and looked over at her. "The doctor is ready for you, Miss Williams." She pointed to the door behind her. "Go right in."

"Thank you." She dropped the magazine as she did it opened to a page with a gold and jeweled encrusted owl. Sarah shook her head and refused to give it any importance. Mayfaire was sitting behind the largest desk she'd ever seen. 'Now I wonder the significant of that.' She mused as she entered the office. "Doctor Mayfaire." She greeted him coldly.

"Sarah." He leaned back in the large leather executive chair. "Do sit down."

"Oh, no couch?" she quipped.

Mayfaire looked at her with hooded eyes for a moment, "Would you prefer a couch?"

'Yeah, with you on top of me,' she thought for a moment then gave herself a mental bitch slapping. "I'd prefer not to be here at all." She said to him.

"Such a pity," he said with more than a hint of sarcasm. "Sit down, Sarah," he commanded.

Wanting to rebel, but seeing something in him that would not tolerate it, she sat; "So what now? You going to delve into my dark and sinister thoughts?" The moments the words had left her mouth she regretted it.

"Do you have dark and sinister thoughts?" He asked, jotting down a note on his yellow pad.

"Doesn't everybody?" She asked defensively.

"Some more than others," he answered guardedly.

Sarah looked about the inner private office. Her mother had once said there was much you could learn about a man from the office he kept. She doubted her mother would come up with much from this office. It was beautiful appointed to be sure, but very impersonal. There were no family pictures on the desk such as the ones that graced her father's desk at home in the den or at his offices. The art work on the walls was generic; nice, but again, nothing that would give a clue to the inner man. He sat behind the desk observing her surveillance of his domain, waiting for her to say something. She looked at him, sitting so smugly behind the desk, when her eye caught glimpse of something that startled her, a crystal orb. About seven inches in diameter sitting on an oak pedestal. Here her inspection of the office stopped, as she was riveted to the item on the desk.

Mayfaire interrupted her thoughts; "I doubt much can be ascertained by the office furnishings." He said in a voice that shattered her trance.

"I'm sorry," she blinked and pointed to the orb. "Where did you get that?"

Mayfaire looked at the orb, and a wistful smile crossed his lips. "A graduation present form my father. Waterford crystal, very fine crystal it is too." He stated coolly. "Yes, my father is lover of beautiful and unique items." Picking up the orb he twisted it in the light. "For instance, if you turn it this way and look into it…"

Sarah began to freak, her eyes widened fearfully.

"You can see the name of my alma mater and the graduation date," the doctor finished and holding the orb out to her asked in a tempting tone; "Do you want to look at it?"

"Nice office." She said at last backing away from the outstretched orb.

He nodded, then quirked a grin. "Not very revealing though, is it?" Sarah looked at him with a guilty expression on her pretty face. "Let's begin."

Sarah slouched in the chair; "Sure, what do you want to know?"

'I want to know you, little girl, the real you.' He thought while looking at her with no expression on his face. "Tell me about your life with your parents before the divorce."

"I was the adored child of two beautiful and talented people." Sarah said dramatically.

"Sarcasm does not make you look more mature." Mayfaire warned.

Sarah stood up and took off her coat, tossing it over the chair, and she paced. "It was wonderful," she said at last. "Mom was gorgeous and Daddy adored her. Hell, everybody adored her! They were the most popular couple at the country club. Everybody wanted them on their guest list. Daddy was this up and comer and Mom was the star of the local Little Theater group, The Village Players. They had it all; looks, brains, money, a great old Victorian that was being renovated," she paused before adding. "And me."

"Tell me about your home life." He said watching her move about the room. He had to admit, for a girl, she moved like a gazelle. Watching her was a most pleasant distraction.

"What can I say?" She shrugged sticking hands into the pockets of her blazer. "My room was magical. I had books and toys and costumes, everything a little girl could ask for."

"Did your mother spend much time with you?" He asked.

"I guess so." Sarah didn't sound too sure.

"What kinds of things did you do with your mother?"

Sarah turned her back on him, not wanting him to see the confusion in the green eyes. "Mother/daughter stuff…" she offered.

"Such as?"

"The usual," she said defensively again. "Shopping, teas… the mother/daughter kind the schools have." Sarah's hand went to her hair, "She used to brush my hair… when she wasn't doing a play."

"How often was she in rehearsal?"

The teen whispered before she could stop herself. "Too often." She quickly turned and smiled. "She was a very popular actress even before she went to New York."

"How old were you when she left?" He asked again, knowing but wanting to hear her speak of it.

"Ten." Her voice went flat, emotionless and listless. "I was ten." She walked to the window. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Alright, Sarah," he said softly. He would have liked to press on, but found her unwilling. "Tell me about your father."

"Daddy? He's… Daddy..." She leaned on the window sill. "He's smart, except he can't see what's in front of him. I mean, I knew Karen had a thing for him long before he seemed to pick up on it. He hired her just before… Mom left. Karen looked at him as if she could hang on every word coming out of his mouth." Sarah rolled her eyes. "He must have been so lonely when Mom left, or he would never have give Karen a second glance." She scoffed rudely. "They were magical together." Her voice changed when she spoke of her parents as a unit. "So beautiful and so loving; he could not keep his hands off her." Sarah giggled. "More than once I found their door locked to me, and I could hear them…such passion." She sighed.

Mayfaire wrote a note, "And what about with Karen?"

Sarah shrugged, "I don't see it." Her voice was rather odd. "How could he feel anything for her? She's like a white goat compared to my mother." Her mind went to the first time Karen had come to the house to stay after the quickie wedding. How she'd changed the bedroom and how Sarah had found her father's door barred to her. She remembered Karen's look of triumph when she announced she was with child. Then the look on her face when they brought Toby home from the hospital.

"And yet Karen gave him a son," he said as if knowing where her thoughts had gone.

Sarah moved away from the window, her hand had gone to her lips to check her words, not wanting to say what she feared she would blurt out. "Yes... She gave him a son…."

The pencil moved as if by its self. "How did that make you feel?"

Sarah grabbed her arms. "I didn't feel anything." She lied.

'Sarah, turn back!' a voice said in her mind.

"I didn't…" she said again, looking about wildly.

Mayfaire sat back watching, she was close, very close. Lowering the pencil to the desk he reached forward, his hand moved over the paperweight. At first he just stroked it absently, his fingers seemingly gliding over the smooth surface. Seeing him handle the orb seemed to put terror into the pretty green eyes. He was waiting for her to confront her inner truths all he had to do was let her find the way to let it all out.

"I …" she turned, looked at him as if he were the devil himself. Watching him handle the orb was too much; she could not go though this again. "No!" she moved to the door quicker than he'd thought a girl could move.

He heard Agnes ask the girl where she was going and he heard the steps going up, instead of down to freedom. He walked into the waiting room. "It's alright, Agnes," he quietly. "Miss Williams just needs a moment of composure. Why don't you go home now, I'll close up."

The woman looked toward the direction the girl had gone, "Well, if you're sure." She picked up her coat and purse. "Good night, Doctor Mayfaire. I'll see you on Monday."

"Good night," he said pleasantly. He waited a few moments and then moved to the stairs, following the sounds of a sobbing young woman. She was easy to trail. He found her on the roof, huddled next to a heating vent stack, sobbing wildly. The wind was whipping up and her hair was blown about. He wondered if she had any idea of what she looked like. She turned at his approached.

Eyes red with tears, she cried out. "I didn't mean to! I didn't mean it!"

"Didn't mean what?" He asked coming closer, keeping himself in check.

"I didn't mean it." She gulped wildly. "I didn't mean to say the words…"

"Say what words," he asked.

"I didn't mean to wish Toby away!" She covered her face with her hands. "I didn't mean it, Goblin King, I didn't mean it!"

Mayfaire gave her a baleful gaze. "Oh, didn't you?" Sarah looked up; she'd heard the words, the tone, and then seeing his face and the wind in his hair, Sarah fainted. Mayfaire knelt down, picked the girl up and looked at her. "Tisk, tisk, child, didn't anyone ever tell you what's said is said?" He murmured as he carried the unconscious young woman back down to his office. "Oh, Sarah," he sighed. "What am I to do with you?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. Dreams and nightmares**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Author's note:**

**Portions of this chapter are taken from the AC Smith novel**

**They are taken out of context as needed. **

**Thank you AC for fleshing out the events.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was dark when Sarah opened her eyes. She took a deep breath, half expecting to find herself on the windswept hillside outside the Labyrinth. Instead, she found herself on an expensive leather couch. Leaning up, she looked around; "What happened?"

"You fainted." A voice with an amused sounding tone spoke.

Sarah turned and before she could stop herself, uttered the damning words again. "Goblin King?"

Mayfaire pursed his lips. "That's not very nice, after all I did carry you all the way back down here." He rose from his chair and moved to where she was lying and took a seat on the couch beside her.

Sarah looked at him, panicking. "Your secretary must think I'm…. I should go apologize to her."

He placed a hand in her way, knowing she'd not go past it. "Agnes left just after you bolted for the roof."

"We're alone?" She asked in a tight little voice.

"Very much so," he sighed.

Sarah pulled back as far as the couch would allow, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm sure you don't," he agreed. "But, here we are." He placed a hand to the back of the couch and looked at her with dark, menacing eyes. "Twice now you've called me Goblin King. Would you care to tell me why?"

"No." She gulped.

"No?" He rose from the couch and went to the desk. He picked up a book and tossed it to her. It was her book; the little red leather bound book that she'd put away months ago.

"Where did you find this? Have you been in my room?" Her voice was full of alarm, terrified of having been found out. Alarmed, she dropped it onto her abdomen. "I put this where no one would ever find it."

"I found that copy in a shop, Rizzoli's, in New York City and a hell of a time I had finding it!" He said coldly. "Now, start talking."

"I didn't mean it, you know I didn't mean." Sarah closed her eyes and lay back down. "I was angry, and it just came out."

"Angry about what," he sat down just out of eyesight of the girl. "What were you angry about?"

"It's not fair," she whimpered foolishly. "I'm… He's not my child, why should I have to stay home with him? I'm young; I'm the one who should be going out on dates, not them! For God's sake, they're already married." She bellowed.

He pulled out the tape recorder while Sarah was in her faint, after checking her vitals. When he noticed that she was starting to stir, he pressed the buttons to start the recording. Now, he glanced over covertly to assure himself that it was running. "Go on Sarah, what happened? Once you say it, it will be over and you can face it."

"I had been in the park," she began remorsefully, wringing her hands as if facing it yet again was almost too much for her. "Mother had given me a lovely old costume, so wonderful. And a book, the red leather book about… The Labyrinth." She picked the book up from where she'd dropped it when she'd laid down again. "Do you know the story?" She asked, but there was no answer; she had not really expected one. "It's the story of a beautiful girl whom the Goblin King has fallen in love with, and her wicked stepmother and the baby she's forced to care for." Sarah paused.

_**With barely a moment's thought, she picked up on the thread of The Labyrinth "Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for himself, and the girl was practically a slave girl. But what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and given her certain powers."… "One night," Sarah continued, "when the baby had been particularly cruel, the girl called on the goblins to help her. And they said to her, 'Say your right words and we'll take the baby away to the Goblin City, and then you'll be free.' Those were their words to her…"But the girl knew," she went on, "that the King of the Goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever, and he would turn the baby into a goblin. And so she suffered in silence, through many a long month ... until one night, worn out by a day of slaving at housework, and hurt beyond measure by the harsh, ungrateful words of her stepmother, she could bear it no longer."… **_

_**"Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, Come and take this child of mine Far away from me!" **_

_**"Oh, Toby, stop it, you little monster. Why should I have to put up with this? You're not my responsibility. I ought to be free, to enjoy myself. Stop it! Oh, I wish ... I wish ..." **_

Anything would have been preferable to this noise, anger, guilt, and weariness in which she had found herself. With a tired little sob, she had said, 'I wish I did know what words to say to get the goblins to take you away.' Lightning cracked. Thunder crashed. In the nursery, Sarah was saying, 'I wish ... I wish ...' Toby's tornado had blown itself out. He was breathing deeply, with a whimper at the end of his breath. His eyes had closed. Sarah put him back in his crib, not too gently, and tucked him in. She walked quietly to the door and was shutting it behind her when he uttered an eerie shriek and started to scream again. He was hoarse now and louder in consequence. Sarah froze, with her hand on the handle of the door. She had moaned helplessly. 'I wish the goblins would come and take you away...' She paused. ' ... right now.' Her mind was spinning wildly as she retold the tale.

Her voice halted. Doctor Mayfaire sat in his seat, listening, nearly spellbound by the little storyteller. "What happened next, Sarah?"

"I don't know," she lied, unwilling to share.

"Sarah, what happened next?" His tone demanded an answer.

"He came." Sarah clutched the book desperately.

"Who? Who came?"

"Him." Sarah whispered in an almost fearful or reverent tone, "You…The Goblin King."

There was a sudden crash and both Sarah and the doctor were startled. He rose to find the source of the sound, but Sarah had jumped off the couch and was looking for a place to hide. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything," she looked at the doctor with apprehension. "Look what you've made me do." She heard the furious beating of wings. "No, you can't take him back…"

Mayfaire grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Sarah, it's just birds on the roof. There's nothing to fear."

"Nothing to fear? You've no idea of what there is to fear!" she shouted back at him. "You've no idea of what you put me though the last time!" She heard the flapping and her eyes went glassy as she began to speak. "_**Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen….**_" Her voice faltered as she was thinking of what words to say next.

"Stop," Mayfaire ordered. When she pulled into herself, he led her back to the couch; "Sit," he ordered. It was disturbing how traumatized the girl seemed to be. She seemed to believe this 'Goblin King' was angry at her and after her. He tapped his chin, "Sarah." He said thinking out loud. "You say he showed up? How, what happened?" He sat down beside her, placing a gentle hand over hers in her lap. "Tell me, Sarah, tell me what happened. I can see it's eating away at you."

She looked at him. "I said those terrible words, and it went quiet in the bedroom. I went in to make sure Toby was alright, but the lights wouldn't work, and I heard strange noises." She closed her eyes remembering the storm and the events that changed her forever. "_**The storm raged on over the house. The clouds boiled, Rain lashing the leaves on the trees. With all that bluster and blow all I could hear was an unnatural silence within the room. Toby had stopped crying, so suddenly it scared me; right down to my bones it scared me." **_Her lips trembled and her eyes looked as if she'd seen something more terrifying than war. "_**I was frightened, by a soft, rapid thumping on the windowpane." **_Her hands clenched so tightly, her fingernails scored her skin. "_**A white owl was flapping insistently on the glass. I could see the**_ _**light from the landing reflected in its great, round, dark eyes,**_ _**watching me. It was watching me! The whiteness of its plumage was illuminated by lightning flashes that seemed to never end. Behind I heard a noise and thought I saw shadows of creatures in the room with me but I couldn't look, not really I could only look at the window, my eyes were fixed on the owl's eyes. As if we knew each other's soul." **_She felt her pulse race, heard the roar of blood in her ears. "_**There was lightening, and thunder, and the room seemed to be closing in on me and that owl, beating and beating against the window,**_ _**a blast of air blew the window open. Between the fluttering curtains the owl entered. I wrapped my arms around my face, and screamed, and screamed and screamed again, petrified that the flapping owl would brush across me. I thought I would die if it touched me. It all happened so fast**_." She whispered, "I could feel the wind, but the noise of the wings had ceased, I didn't even worry about Toby at that point, just me… I opened my eye to see where the bird had gone. When I opened my eyes," She gulped down the fear. "He was there. Looking at me… no, smirking at me."

Sarah remembered that first moment, and his appearance. "_**Silhouetted against the stormy sky was a man. He wore a cloak, which swirled in the wind. I could see that his hair was shoulder-length and blond. Something glinted about his neck. More than that I could not see in the dim light. Lightning traced the veins of the sky and lit up his face. He was not smiling, as one might smile on greeting a stranger, nor was his expression fierce. His eyes were fixed upon mine with an intensity I found compelling. When he took a step toward me **_ _**, into the light shining from the doorway, I**_ _**did not retreat. If his eyes had not hypnotized me , the golden chain around his neck might have. A sickle-shaped ornament hung from it, upon his chest. His shirt was cream-colored, open at the front, loose-sleeved, with silken cuffs at the wrist. Over it he wore a tight, black waistcoat. He was shod in black boots, over gray tights, and on his hands were black gloves. In one of them he held the jeweled knob of a curious cane with a fishtail shape at the end.**_"Sarah felt the fires that his memory always brought and whispered; " Jareth."

Mayfaire was silent, studying the face of the girl. He'd seen women wearing the same look as Sarah wore now, and it worried him. She was too young and innocent to be looking so obsessed. "Sarah, you say there was a storm, and the storm blew the windows open… Just how close to the windows were you?"

"Close enough to feel the spray of the storm when the owl flew in." Her whole body began to tremble. "He took Toby…"

"Who took Toby?"

"The Goblin King, aren't you listening to me?" she looked at him quite put out that he was not paying attention.

Mayfaire stood up, "Sarah, the Goblin King is a character of folk lore and fiction. He's not real."

"That's what you want me to think, so you can trap me again and steal Toby! Well it won't work!" Sarah looked up, raised her brow and snickered. "You care to lay odds on what is and isn't real?"

Something in her tone told him not to. "You say an owl flew in the room when the windows burst open…?"

She nodded.

"And you claim the Goblin King then took your brother…"

"I asked you to give him back! I begged, I told you I didn't mean it." Her voice rose to fever pitch. "You laughed at me, told me I knew very well where he was. Then you made me go there and enter the Labyrinth." She covered her face with her hands. "You would not believe what you made me go through. Sometimes, I don't believe it."

"Did you ever tell anyone about this?" Mayfaire asked softly.

Sarah looked at him, "I get into hot water drawing a picture; do you think I want to be sent to a nut house? If I told anyone about this I'd be sent to the booby hatch! Who's going to believe that I've battled the Labyrinth and the Goblin King and lived to tell? Is that why you're back here? To make people think I'm nuts?"

Doctor Mayfaire sat down beside her, "I'll tell you what," he said in a friendly tone. "You tell me what happened and I'll tell you why."

"Why what?"

"Why you think this happened."

She glared at him. "It happened. I was there, and so were you."

"I think you're wrong." He said. "And, I think I can prove it."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "I don't trust you!" she declared. "I know you're him trying to trick me again. The way you did with the poisoned peach, or the stone maze or…"

"I would never give a lady a poisoned peach." He quipped. "I think apples are more Freudian." His eyes danced with a sensuality that was ever present in their discourse.

Sarah opened her lips to protest, and then just as quickly, shut them. He was making fun of her, mocking her! Standing up, she glared at him. "You are the Goblin King!" She affirmed.

Mayfaire smiled at her coyly. "Care to wager on it?"

Sarah backed up. "I won't let you have him. You cannot have Toby."

"I don't want him," the man said. "I want something you alone can offer."

Sarah backed up again, this time right into the doctor's desk. "I don't have anything you could want, Jareth." She looked down at the crystal orb sitting there. In some way she felt it was mocking her. She looked at the doctor and repeated, "I don't have anything you want, Jareth!"

"Tut tut," he teased. "Let me be the judge of that." He took her hand into his. "I'm going to prove to you that none of this happened. You imagined the whole thing, and I'll find out the reason you concocted this story." He pulled her back to the couch, "Do we have a deal?"

"What's the stake?" She asked.

"If I prove that this was all a dream, you stay in therapy with me." He said, thinking he had the upper hand.

"And if you don't?" she began to wear a smirk of her own. "What then?"

He looked at her, tempted to toss out the rule book. "Then, your wish is my command."

"Deal." She held out her hand. As he placed his in hers, she gloated. "I beat you once, I'll beat you again. And when I win, this time I'll banish you from my life forever!"

"Big talk, from so little a girl," he teased. 'And when I win,' he stopped himself knowing he was in too deep already. Keeping her in therapy would test him to his limits, he was sure. He tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her forward. "I don't like to lose, Sarah." He warned.

Brazenly she moved closer, raised her chin and gave him her most defiant smile. "Neither do I, Goblin King. Neither do I."

"That's the kind of look that gets little girls into big trouble," he warned, but didn't pull away. She was seeing who would flinch first, and he'd be damned if it would be him.

"Trouble is my middle name." She goaded. She could feel heat pouring off him, and was half tempted to push this little game of chicken even farther.

Mayfaire read the thought; he could see it in her eyes. "I'm warning you, little girl, I bite."

Under her breath, Sarah whispered in an aroused tone, "Bite me."

A voice in the outer office called out. "Hello, anyone here?"

Mayfaire didn't move, but Sarah pulled back; she recognized her father's voice. "That's Daddy." She said.

Mayfaire walked to the door, opened it, and looked at the girl with practiced calm. "Next week, the same time," he watched her exit and fought the urge to give her a sound smack on that lovely little bottom of hers. Closing the door, he went back to the recorder and to rewind the tape and listen to it. He was sure the clue he needed was there; all he had to do was find it and get the girl to unweave her tale. He made a note to look into having a shower put into his private 'loo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Fire and Ice**

Saturday morning the call came in at a little after nine. Karen answered the phone; her face looked disturbed, and confused. She was half tempted to tell the caller that Sarah was not there. Looking at where her stepdaughter was seated giving Toby some Cheerios, she found she couldn't do that. She was going to have to trust Sarah. "Just a moment," she looked at the teen. "Honey, it's that Kohler girl, for you." She held out the phone. The expression on her face made it crystal clear she didn't care for the girl on the other end of the phone.

Sarah shrugged and took the receiver from Karen's hands, not noticing the slight tremble. "Hello?"

"Good morning!" A voice bellowed, "Have you seen what a glorious day it is out there?"

Sarah looked out the window; "Its cloudy, Meg," she answered. She could hear the other girl giggling.

"Silly," Meg laughed. "It's a perfect day to go ice skating."

"It's not cold enough for ice skating." Sarah said frowning.

"The rink just opened this week, the new one at the Commons!" Meg bickered. "How 'bout it? Want to stick that cute fanny of yours in a little skating skirt and come skating with Terry, Lana and me?"

The teen on the phone in the Williams' kitchen looked over at her stepmother. "Hold on," she placed a hand over the receiver. "They want me to come go ice skating at the Commons. What do you think?"

The stepmother felt a little moment of panic, and then told herself it was a public place and there'd be too many people around for the girl to get into trouble. "I see no problem." She said with a half hearted smile. "Go ahead, have some fun. You'll get to wear that new skating outfit your mom sent."

Sarah had half wished Karen had denied her the permission. Lifting up the phone to her lips, "My stepmother says its fine. What time do you want to meet there?"

"Ten, if you can make it." Meg sounded excited. "We'll have lunch there and make a real day of it!"

Sarah sighed, "Fine, see you then."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah looked at her self in her bedroom mirror. "I look like a deranged elf." She commented.

Karen came up behind her, "Lose the cape and cap." She commented looking at the girl's outlandish outfit. "What was your mother thinking?"

"I doubt Mom even looked at this when wardrobe packed it up. Half the time she just gives my size to the wardrobe mistress and tells her to hold whatever will fit me." She struggled with the cap and cape. Even without them she still had a slightly 'Santa's helper' look to her. "I'm not going."

"Now, Sarah," Karen held her shoulders, "It's not _**that**_ bad." She tried to smile, but her eyes kept going to the garish costume.

Sarah wondered how she could tell such a bald-faced lie. It was hideous. "I'm changing to jeans. I'm not wearing this thing in public; it would give too much fodder to someone like Mayfaire." She began to strip off the suggestively elfish outfit. Karen opened her mouth to ask about her inference to the doctor, but Toby crying drew her away. Sarah glared at the outfit, "I'm not wearing anything you can trap me with, Goblin King." She growled. "I'm not doing the sex crazed elf, not even for you." An image popped into her mind of her walking though the Labyrinth in the ridiculous costume and she quickly suppressed it.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Meg watched Terry and Lana work on the paint thinner dipping of the Q-tips. She measured out just the right amount of plastic wrap, and laid her scarf on the counter. "Don't be so scotch with the thinner, Terry. I want her really loopy." Meg snapped at the mousey girl.

Terry blinked and sat back, "I'm the one getting loopy." She complained. "Can't we open a window?"

"Don't be stupid," Lana remarked coldly. "We open a window and this shit will evaporate too fast." She looked up at Meg, "I told you we should have used glue. My brother has a tube and he'd never miss it. It's stronger and takes longer to dry."

Meg looked at her with an unimpressed gaze. "I told you, I want Sarah loopy, not me. That stuff around my neck, too much chance of me being the one knocked out. This way, I control the goods."

Terry pushed away from the table, "I'm gonna be sick." She complained and ran to the bathroom gagging as her stomach heaved its contents.

Meg ignored the girl and directed Lana, "Don't get sloppy; the old man will know if we spill. I can tell him I had a paint spill and he'll believe me, as long as we don't over do it."

Lana finished the last of the Q-tips. "Here, wrap 'em while I go check on Terry. She's too good a cover to not keep her with us right now."

"Fine," Meg said wrapping the sticks. "You go babysit her and I'll finish this and try it on. I want to make sure I can work this thing before we try using it on Sarah."

Lana paused, "Where's Hank?"

"He went to the park already. He'll be there with some buddies, and he can play big rescuer." Meg sneered. "Once we have Sarah at the Hazelcrest house, and he's had what he wants from her, we get our chance to have some fun."

"Sounds like a party." Lana headed to the bathroom that she heard gagging coming from. "Terry, pull it together!"

Meg looked at the Q-tip laced scarf, "It'll be a hot time in the old town tonight for you, Sarah."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah found Meg and Lana at the rink renting their skates. "Where's Terry?" She asked quietly. "I thought she was joining us."

Meg looked very sad, "Poor Terry seems to be coming down with some kind of bug. She got sick and went home."

"Oh." Sarah removed her skates from over her shoulders and followed the other two girls over to the benches to lace up." She had her skates laced up before the other two and moved to the rink. "See ya out there."

Lana whispered to Meg as they were both bent over, "When are you planning on dosing her?"

"Not till we break for lunch." Meg whispered back. She stood up and headed to where Sarah was already making figure eights in the ice. "Cool, teach me."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hank watched the three girls move on the ice. He could not take his eyes off sweet little Sarah.

Tom nudged him. "Is that the girl?"

Hank nodded; "That's the one."

Jack shook his head, not liking the fact that the girls were so young. "Jail bait," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"The younger the sweeter," Hank quipped. "Besides, I like being the on to teach 'em bad habits."

Tom laughed, but Jack didn't. "I don't like it," he said again. "This just feels bad."

"Stop being a woossie," commanded Hank. "I'll let you have Meg," he offered.

As Tom began to protest that he wanted Meg, Jack grabbed Hank. "Are you listening to me? I've got a bad feeling about this! Something is going to go wrong."

"Suck it up," warned Hank as he started to move toward the rink. "It's show time."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah, skating backward had finally relaxed, forgetting all her troubles and her worries. She spread her arms, she practiced her reverse crossovers, feeling like a bird in flight as she moved over the ice. She collided with the an object behind her and hands grabbed her under her arms, just a tad too close to her breasts before she could fall. She opened her eyes and looked up as Hank smiled down at her.

"Hey Sarah," he greeted her as if they were old friends.

"Oh, hi," She blushed trying to recover and stand.

"Are you okay?" He asked as his hands slowly glided down to her waist.

"Fine," she said in a breathy tone. She waved and skated away.

Jack skated up behind Hank, whispering. "Don't do it, man."

"Shut up." Hank warned coldly.

Sarah skated back to where Meg and Lana were practicing figure eights. "Your brother is here." She said, coming to a stop.

"Really?" Meg asked innocently. "Where?" She spotted Hank and waved at him.

Lana looked over at him as well. "Looks like he came with friends."

The boys skated around the rink, showing off and just cutting up. Sarah looked at Meg, who was acting as if it were nothing to her that the man was here. Sarah heard the alarm go off in her head, and began to wonder if maybe, just maybe, she was losing her mind. Meg asked Sarah to show her the figure eight once more, distracting Sarah from her thoughts.

"I'm getting hungry." Lana said after an hour had gone by since the boys had appeared. "What do you guys say if we take a lunch break, get a burger, and then we can skate some more?"

Meg looked at the crowds at the little food court. "How about we skip eating here and go to the little stand in the park for some hot soup? I'm getting tired, and my ankles' is getting sore. I think I've had enough skating."

Sarah followed the other two girls back to the benches and took off her skates. "We could just call it a day." She offered.

"No," Meg said harshly, then softened. "No, I just think I've had enough skating. We can hang out at the park."

"Meg, it's freezing outside." Sarah complained.

"Oh come on, Sarah," Meg whined. "We don't get to hang out as school! Come on, stay and hang with us." Lana was bobbing her head in agreement.

The alarm went off again; Sarah shut it down. "Oh, okay," she sighed. "But only for an hour or so. It's too cold to stay in the park."

Meg smiled as she pulled off her skates. 'We'll find some way to keep you warm, Sarah' she thought to herself.

After having turned the rented skates back in, the three walked out of the rink and headed to the park just a few short blocks away. Sarah once more appreciated the coziness of her little town; the Commons where the rink was, the quaint and old fashioned little houses, the romantic little park in the center of the town with its winding stream and pond. This late in the season the swans were gone, having been taken away to their winter farm, coops. Sarah always loved the swans, feeling sorry that their wings had been clipped so they would stay in one place and not fly away. At the entrance to the park, near the gazebo, was where the venders set up on weekends during the fall and winter festivals. The three teens stood in the much smaller line; the soup vendor ladled out three cups of the welcomed warm libation. The girls walked though the park sipping their soup.

"I hear they are planning an ice sculpture contest." Lana said as they walked down the path.

Sarah noticed there were fewer and fewer passers by. "That will be nice," she said finishing up her cup of the soup, and tossing it in the trash receptacle that stood on the path. "I love this park." She said quietly.

Med dropped her cup into the receptacle, followed by Lana. Meg nodded at Lana, and began to unwind her scarf. "I prefer the park in summer." She complained. "I hate all these heavy clothes!" She began to dangle the scarf; she then whipped it toward Lana playfully. Lana tugged at it, freeing one or two of the wrapped cotton swabs from their wrappers. Meg chased the girl over the stone foot bridge giggling and carrying on playfully. Sarah ran after them, her skates banging together, blades clicking, and when she reached the path on the other side, didn't stop to think where she was.

Meg turned and lassoed Sarah with the scarf from behind her. Sarah, her face covered by the scarf, struggled with the smelly woolen. "God Meg, this thing stinks!"

"I know," Meg pulled it back, tightening it over the of the brunette's face. "Can't be helped." She shrugged. "Damn cleaners are using some thing that smells really bad."

"How do you wear that thing?" Sarah asked trying to claw the muffler away from her face, but the hooks from the skates on her shoulder snagged some of the wool, making it difficult to remove. She started to feel as if she had sipped too much champagne.

Meg looped the excess over her again, wanting to make sure she was getting the full effect of the paint thinner. "You get use to it, Sarah." She teased as she pulled the wool cloth like a gag over the dark haired girl's mouth and nose. She looked over her shoulder and began to drag Sarah off toward the thicket of shrubs and trees that were left as green-lands in the park. Sarah stumbled as they moved. Lana grabbed her arm and helped haul her backward.

"Meg, this isn't funny." Sarah said through the muffled fabric.

Meg pulled the scarf away; noticing that Sarah was looking slightly intoxicated. "Oh come on, we're just having a bit of fun." She teased. She wrapped the scarf over Sarah's face yet again, in spite of the pitiful struggles the other girl attempted to make.

"Meg," a male voice cracked like a whip. "What are you doing?"

Meg turned, wanting Sarah to see her look innocently at her older brother. "Just horsing around," she shrugged.

Sarah stumbled, feeling lightheaded and slightly inebriated. She grabbed onto a tree, 'Everything's dancing.' She thought to herself.

"You are trying to suffocate your friend here?" Hank moved toward Sarah. Unwrapping the scarf, he handed it back to Meg. "Give Sarah a few moments." He placed a hand at Sarah's waist and inclined his head to get Meg to pull back.

Sarah blinked her eyes, looked up at the young man. "What happened?" She was even more dizzy now.

"Meg being silly with her scarf," he offered. "Sometimes she forgets she's not a little kid."

Sarah tried to clear her head, but was having little or no luck. "We were just fooling around." Sarah said in defense of the girl she thought of as a new friend. "She didn't mean any harm."

Hanks hand moved up from Sarah's waist, holding her up and migrating toward her breast. "That's so sweet of you to say that." He crooned. "You're such a sweet girl." He cupped her face with his free had. "So sweet," he lowered his face preparing to kiss her.

Sarah wrenched back stumbling out of his grip, her skates slipping from her shoulder. "What are you doing?" she squeaked.

Hank watched her stumble, slightly amused. "Come on Sarah, you know what I was going to do." He moved forward.

Holding up a hand, the girl shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs forming. "No."

"No?" Hank asked ignoring her refusal and moving forward toward her.

"No," she said again, firmer. "Just stay back."

Hank frowned, "Sarah." She turned and stumbled out of the thicket toward the path and the stone bridge. "Sarah, stop." He warned.

Sarah felt the world spin. She moved toward the bridge, the bridge she'd used dozens of times over the years. 'Have to escape.' Her brain told her sharply. If only her feet would obey the orders her brain was trying desperately to give them. She stumbled on the bridge and felt herself being to fall. In the spin, she thought she could hear someone very close calling her name. Hands seemed to come out of nowhere, leather clad hands that gripped her and pulled her back from the edge of the bridge. She stumbled back as her knees gave out and she crumpled.

"Sarah!" the voice was in her face. "Sarah!"

Green eyes fluttered open, looking into the wonderfully mismatched two shades of blue. "Goblin King," she whispered as she closed her eyes again.

Hank had seen the girl head to the bridge; he would have followed her had he not seen the man in the top coat move swiftly to her aid. He pulled back into the thicket and hid from the man who was too busy with the dosed girl.

Mayfaire pried open the eyes and inspected the pupils, unhappy with what he saw. He leaned closer and pulled back sharply, blinking his eyes from the stinging vapors. It smelled as if someone had soaked the girl in paint thinner. He tapped the girl's face. "Sarah?" Mayfaire looked about, no sign of the companions the girl had come to the park with. He was certain she'd not come alone. Carefully he hauled her upright and scooped her up into his arms.

Sarah opened her eyes for one instant, placed her arms about his neck and whispered. "You saved me again, Goblin King." Her green eyes fluttered closed as quickly as they had opened.

Mayfaire carried her the short distance to his car, and placed her in the passenger's side. He looked about yet again for the girl's companions. Seeing no one, he moved into the drivers' seat and pulled out of the lot.

Hank was sitting in the thicket cursing when Meg and Lana found him. She looked about. "Where's Sarah?"

Hank stood up. "Some tall blond guy caught her before she took a nose dive off the bridge and carried her away." He snapped.

"A tall blond guy?" Meg turned to Lana. "Mayfaire?"

Hank shoved his hands into his pockets in frustration. "Well, that's shot this day in the ass. I've no idea of where he took her."

Lana moved closer to the man and slid her arms around him consolingly. "He's a head doctor; he most likely took her home."

Meg looked toward the bridge. "I hope so, maybe we should call?"

Hank shook his head. "Let sleeping dogs lie. You can call her later asking where she went to."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah's eyes opened as strong arms carried her upstairs that seemed to go on forever. She saw twists and turns and archways and giggle; "The world is spinning and everything's upside down." She commented.

"That's nice." A voice stated as she was carried into a dark passageway. The arms lowered her feet and pressed her to a wall. "Hold still." The voice commanded.

"Yes, Sire." Sarah quipped, giving a half hearted try at a salute before hugging the wall in a attempt not to slip down. She could hear a key turning in a lock and a door opening. The hands scooped her up once more and she was carried into a dimly lit space. Passing through another door, she was at last placed on her back on a long leather couch.

Hands worked to free her of her coat, which was carried away from her. "We'd best air this thing out," the voice said.

She heard the steps coming near her. Calling up all her reserve, she forced her eyes to obey the order to open. When they did, she found a face close to hers, an expression of concern and a frown on the handsome countenance. "Goblin King," she whispered hoarsely as she reached forward, gripping his lapels and raised up to press her lips to those of her rescuer. The effort cost what was left of her consciousness, and she fell back onto the leather couch in a stupor.

Mayfaire, stunned by the kiss, sat staring at the unconscious girl. Leaning over her, he watched over her like a protective bird with wings spread out. Her face was relaxed and looked young and fresh. 'I'm surprised at you, losing your head over a girl.' He thought to himself harshly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Everything was spinning, dancing, and there was laughter coming from afar. Sarah looked about, some of these people were only half clad. She looked about her, unable to find- find what? The music began to die away and the dancers were fading. "No," she begged, reaching her arms out. "Don't leave me!"

Arms enfolded her. "I won't leave you, Sarah." The voice said.

The girl once more went limp.

The man holding her watched over her protectively as she slept off the effects of the chemical that had been used on her. He wondered if she could have done this to herself, she didn't seem the type.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Unscheduled session**

Sarah opened her eyes as shadows danced on the wall looking like strange little creatures moving about. She sat up feeling groggy, her mouth tasting like cotton wadding. "Where am I?" She asked aloud.

"My office." A voice said from behind her. "Would you care for a glass of water?"

Nodding, she spoke. "Please." She held out her hands to accept the glass and drink slowly to relieve the dryness of her parched mouth. "What happened? The last thing I remember clearly is pushing Meg's brother off me in the park."

Mayfaire took a seat on the couch beside her and looked at her eyes. "I think you were drugged."

"Drugged?" Sarah scoffed. "I don't do drugs."

"I didn't think you did." He said with confidence. "I think someone used a chemical on you to make you open to suggestions. Your coat smelled like it had been soaked in paint thinner." Carefully he measured her reactions.

"Meg said her scarf had been at the cleaners." Sarah handed the glass shakily back. "Why would Meg do something like that?"

"Tell me what you remember, Sarah." Mayfaire ordered.

Her head was beginning to throb and his voice was irritating. "I don't remember." She said crossly. "Meg asked me to meet her and Lana and Terry at the rink. We skated and then went to the park to eat." She placed a hand to her throbbing forehead. "We were messing with the scarf that Meg was wearing and she wrapped it around my face." Her head now was pounding. "I need an aspirin." She complained. "My head feels like it's a drum in a rock band."

Mayfaire left her for a moment, returning only when he had tablets for her to take. "She wound a scarf around your face?"

Sarah took the tablet and nodded. "Yeah."

"Where did Meg's brother come from?" The man asked softly, seeing she was really in pain.

"He was at the rink with friends." Sarah shrugged and leaned back not able to stay upright. "I feel like I want to die. Is this what a hangover is like?"

"Somewhat, yes." He placed a cool hand to her brow.

Sarah looked up at him, a soft smile on her lips. "You saved me again, Goblin King."

"Are we back to that?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry," she reached for the hand at her brow.

"For what?" He asked gently.

"For being so rude to you in the tunnel for starters," Sarah sighed. "I didn't mean it."

Mayfaire raised a brow and gave her a sarcastic smirk, "Oh, you didn't?"

Sarah shook her head slowly from side to side; "It was just that you were being so intimidating, and I," she paused, placing her own hand on her head, trying to spot the renewed pain caused by trying to shake her head. "I wasn't sure what you really wanted, leaning over me that way." Sarah sighed. "Did you have to drop me into an oubliette?"

Mayfaire pulled back, "Sarah, do you even know what an oubliette is?"

Sarah still held the hand over her brow; "_**It's a place you put people to forget about them.**_" He tried to pull his hand back, and she gripped it tighter. "But you didn't look at me like someone who wishes to forget."

"Who could possibly want to forget you, Sarah?" He said before he'd thought about the consequences of the statement.

Sarah sat up again, "I am sorry, will you forgive me?"

Mayfaire's face held a strange expression. "Sarah," he warned. "I'm not your Goblin King."

Crushed, the girl reclined. "Are we back to this?"

"Sarah," the man stood up, pacing room to keep busy. "I believe you were traumatized by the events of that storm, overwhelmed by the responsibilities of babysitting a teething baby, and perhaps other issues were at play. The French doors opened, an owl entered the room and you concocted this fantasy after reading a story and playing it out earlier in the day."

"I didn't concoct the helping hands or the oubliette!" She called out defensively.

Intrigued he moved back to the couch and his patient; "Helping hands?"

Crossing her arms over her chest she groused; "Yeah, helping themselves to a quick cop-a-feel, if you ask me." Suddenly, she sat up and curled her legs under her. "And the way you dressed Hoggle! I mean that vest was," she searched for a word. "Overt!" She crossed her arms once more and gave him a sharp nod to emphasis her comment.

Mayfaire took a seat, "Hoggle?"

"The dwarf you sent to take me back to the start of the Labyrinth," she said in an ill-humored tone.

Taking a different tact, he crossed his arms, mirroring her. "What was wrong with his vest?" He challenged.

"Look, I like a good joke as much as the next guy, but that face in leather with the tongue hanging out… I mean really, what was I to think?" She huffed.

"What indeed?" He teased, cocking a brow at her. "What did you think, Sarah? How did seeing that vest make you feel?"

"I felt nothing." She lied, but seeing his brow go even further up, she sighed. "Okay, I felt naughty, dirty!" she dropped her arms turning her head away from him; "Excited."

"And the helping hands, how did they make you feel?" He asked in a dark tone that demanded an answer.

"Turned on, is that what you want to hear?" she leapt from the couch. "I was turned on! Hands all over me, touching me, feeling me, groping, and I was turned on." She turned her back to the man.

"Sounds like fun." He quipped.

Sarah spun around, "Well maybe to a sick mind like yours, Goblin King, but not to me!"

He gave her no time to retreat, but stood up and took her chin into his fingers and said in a low growl; "Little liar."

Sarah shivered under the fingers gently touching her chin. She backed up. "I'm not lying." She kept backing away until she'd backed herself into a wall. The man standing uncomfortably close placed on arm over her head on the wall. Sarah gasped for breath; he was repeating the way he'd stood in the tunnel after she'd escaped the oubliette. Her lips parted to speak but no words would form. She plastered herself to the wall and looked up at him, trying to and succeeding in intimidating her once again. He smiled at her and raised one elegant brow.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" He asked cockily.

Sarah heard the roar of blood in her ears, struggled to breathe and stared at his mouth. "Do you have to do that?" she asked in a moan.

"Do what," he bent closer.

"Be so damned sexy?" her voice was a whispered capitulation.

Mayfaire pressed closer. "Does it frighten you?"

"Yes." She gasped.

"But you want it, don't you?" He teased with eyes and warmth he knew she could feel. "You want it bad, don't you?"

"Is this your way of getting even with me for winning?" She asked. "Coming here, making everyone think you're some kind of doctor? Making everyone think I'm some kind of sexually deranged teen?"

He laughed softly, "Sarah, all teens are sexually deranged." She watched his lips speak, he pressed on. "What did you want, Sarah?"

"My brother." She gulped.

"Was that all you wanted?" his breath bathed her face.

"No," She closed her eyes refusing him, refusing the memory, but unable not to answer. Green eyes opened, pleading with him for mercy.

"Sarah." He said softly. "Don't turn back now."

"That's not what you said at the beginning." She gulped. "You told me to go back to my room, play with my costumes and my toys."

"Sarah, the way forward…"

"Is the way back," She finished her eyes filled with tears.

Mayfaire withdrew his arm from above her. "Sarah, I'm not the Goblin King."

"Liar." She closed her eyes, and slapped her hand on the wall behind her. "Liar!"

"Sarah, come and sit down." He took her arm, leading her back to the couch. "I think some of your imagination has gotten the better of you. You're at a time in your life that is filled with change."

Sarah looked at him, hurt in the green eyes. "I don't trust you, and I don't believe you."

Mayfaire whispered, "Sarah, were I this Goblin King, do you really think I'd be so reserved with you?"

"You're trying to trick me, again." She moaned.

"No," he said firmly. "Someone is, but not me." He rose up and brought her coat over to her, he sniffed the collar and handed it her way. "Smell that collar, and tell me what you smell."

She looked at him with doubt, but did as she was bid, and withdrew her face. "That's the smell that was on Meg's scarf."

"I think for some reason Meg wants to incapacitate you." He advised her softly.

Sarah glared at him, "No," she stomped her foot in a childish display of temper. "No! This is you all over again, Goblin King. Meg is my friend. Just like Hoggle was my friend. You made him give me that poisoned peach, and now you want me to think that Meg tried to," she pulled her coat on defiantly. "Send your bill to my father for this littleunscheduled session; I'm sure he'll be happy to pay you for your time."

Mayfaire watched as she stormed out the door. He heard the flapping of wings above and sighed as he answered the desk phone that now began to ring. "Yes, yes, she's gone." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll be along shortly."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Pearls before swine**

Sarah arrived at home just as the sun was setting. Her father sat in the parlor reading his evening paper with Toby playing in the playpen at his feet. Karen was in the kitchen working on dinner. "I'm home." She called out wondering if she should tell her parents about her run in with the shrink, and if she did tell them, what would she say? I went to the park, had some kind of black out and woke up in the shrink's office, alone with him? No, she didn't want to say that.

"Did you have a good time skating?" Karen called out of the kitchen.

"Fine," Sarah sighed, putting her coat over her arm, panicking at the thought that she'd somehow lost her skates. She hoped that her father, if he even heard or registered that Karen asked about skating, would think that the skates were under the coat. "I'm going up to my room until dinner is ready." She heard no protest or objections, so she walked quietly up the stairs. Her room didn't seem as welcoming as it normally did. Right now she would have loved to go into to Toby's room and retrieve her bear, Lancelot. Sarah sat down on her bed and sniffed the coat. It did smell more like paint thinner than cleaning fluid. Could Mayfaire have been right? She tossed the coat aside on the bed and walked over to her windows. On the branch, just as she knew he would be, sat the barn owl that had been there for months. "Okay!" She said opening the window and speaking to the bird staring at her with a look of superiority on its face. "Okay, I was wrong! What do you want from me?"

The owl blinked once, and flapped his wings.

Sarah leaned on the window frame. "I don't understand any of this." She pulled back into to the room, shutting the window. "Why would Meg want to drug me?" She racked her brain seeking an answer. Meg had nothing to gain, did she? Or did she? Sarah began to remember there was someone else in the park, Hank. "Oh, shit," she exclaimed tightly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Meg dialed the phone and put on her sweetest voice, "Hi, Mrs. Williams. Is Sarah home yet? She is? Good. Can I please speak to her?"

She waited. "Sarah? It's Meg, what happened to you?"

Sarah was guarded and her voice sounded tense. "I'm fine Meg, don't be such a worry wart. I can walk home alone, I'm not a baby."

"Oh, can't talk eh? Well ok, as long as you're home, by the way, I picked up your skates. I'll give them to you Monday at school." Meg tried to sound like a teen-aged conspirator. "Look, I'll talk to you at school come Monday. I want to hear everything." She replaced the receiver after she heard the click on the other end. "She's fine," the girl said in a voice that reflected just how little she truly cared about Sarah's wellbeing.

Hank smiled at her and patted her bottom when she took a seat on his lap, "Damn lucky you are that she is." An expression of concern crossed his face. "What did you do with the scarf?"

"Tossed it in a fire in a trash barrel," she sighed.

"Good girl." He leaned back in the chair, "We've got less than three weeks until Christmas vacation, Meg. I want her for my early Christmas present."

"You'll have her, even if I have to hog tie her and drag her to Hazelcrest on a kiddies sled." Meg cooed reaching down to the growing lump in Hanks pants, rubbing it she moaned as it throbbed.

Hank looked toward the stairs that led to the kitchen upstairs. "You want to cut that out? The old man is home." He saw she had no intention of ceasing or desisting, he smirked. "Okay, spitfire, why don't we take this into the bathroom and you can blow me fast behind the locked door."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A voice kept ringing in Sarah's ears. _**'**__**You take too many things for granted,'**_ Sarah tried to shut the voice out. "I don't, I don't," she grumbled. "Maybe I didn't want to see." Twice now while in Meg's company, something had caused her to not be in control; Sarah hated that. She began to piece things together in the dark room. A tapping at her door and her father's voice telling her dinner was ready broke her concentration.

Her father looked at her when she came to the table. "Are you feeling alright, Sarah? You look a little pale."

Karen looked over at her, "You're not coming down with a cold are you? It would be a terrible shame for you to get sick now and not be able to go to New York for your break. I know your mother is looking forward to your visit with her."

Sarah looked up, "I'm just tired from skating and walking in the park." She lied, not wanting to make too much of what she thought could be going on. After all, there was the outside chance she was wrong. She tried to look more cheerful, "I hear they are going to have a puppet show in the park the Sunday before Christmas, I bet Toby would love to see that. They are doing a 'Punch and Judy' show, too."

"Don't you think that's too violent?" Karen asked in a shocked voice. Both Robert and Sarah looked at her and chuckled at her expression of horror. Karen shook her head; "Oh, you two! Well, if he has nightmares, it'll be on your heads."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

On Monday morning when Sarah arrived at the school, she made a point to be where Meg could not get her alone. She kept busy with her morning classes, and when it came time for lunch she didn't go to the cafeteria but rather went over to the Home Ec. class room. She was having a conversation with the department head when Terry passed the room. Sarah spent the rest of the day giving Meg and Lana the slip without it looking like she was doing just that. By the end of the day, Sarah found she was enjoying this game of cat and mouse. The rest of the week she continued to outwit the others without it seeming that she knew anything. Friday after school, she dreaded meeting with Mayfaire.

Sarah looked at the stairs going up to the floor his offices were on. She wondered why he'd pick this strange building. It was still unoccupied except for his office, and Sarah didn't see much hope of it being occupied anytime in the future. The angles of the winding stairs reminded her of the Escher print that had hung in her room. It reminded her of something else, something she didn't want to remember; it reminded her of the Castle beyond the Goblin City.

She entered the office. The older woman sitting in the waiting room smiled up at her. "Hello Miss Williams. The doctor is ready for you. Go right in."

Sarah looked at the door, her hand trembled as she ventured in reached for the door knob. She was there, but it was clear she would rather not be. She'd expected to see him sitting at his desk looking like a king on a throne. He was not at the desk and she felt a strange mixture of relief and disappointment. She moved forward, looking at the desk as if searching for some deeper meaning.

"Sarah." A voice behind her caused her to stiffen.

Sarah felt her pulse race. "Do you have to do that, just pop up behind someone?"

Mayfaire grinned. "Shall we pick up where we left off?"

"Sure." She moved toward the couch, "We were discussing my resenting my little brother, were we not?"

He was already behind his desk, leaning back gazing at her through his steepled fingers. He looked as if he were brooding. "We were discussing your encounter with the Goblin King in the tunnel under the Labyrinth." He murmured.

Sarah dropped down on the couch, harder than she'd intended to. "Let's not go there again."

Mayfaire shrugged, "We can move along if you like, but you have to tell me what happened next. "

Sarah wondered what he would do if she kicked off her shoes and curled her legs under her on the couch. "_**You**_ asked how I was enjoying _**your**_ labyrinth."

"And?" He smirked.

"I told you it was a piece of cake;" she looked away, not able to meet his eyes, not even now. Then, miffed, she looked at him with ire. "You sent the cleaners after me! You almost got me and Hoggle killed!"

"Hoggle again," he wrote down the name and something else on the yellow pad of papers. "You seem to spend a great deal of time with this person."

Feeling as if she now had the upper hand, Sarah rose and clasped her hands behind her back as she moved about; "Still feeling jealous, Goblin King?" The eyes belonging to the man behind the desk made her feel as if he knew what she looked like without her clothes. It was thrilling and frightening and Sarah was enjoying every moment.

"Do I have reason to be?" He asked.

Sarah paused, stopped pacing and shrugged; "No, not really," she whispered before she remembered not to say a word. She looked at him. "What do you want from me?'

"I could ask you the same thing." He said as he moved the eraser end of the pencil over his lips. "What do you want, Sarah?"

"Everything you offer carries too high a price." She pouted. His head rolled back along the back of his chair, he looked arrogant, and smug, and hot. His mouth formed a smug smirk that Sarah would have loved to remove.

"What price is too high?" He challenged.

"Isn't it enough that I've given up my dreams, Goblin King? Do you really have to take more from me? Leave me my pride." She walked toward the windows, pausing when she heard the wings above her. She looked up fearfully, but through the corner of her eye, seeing him still in his chair, she relaxed. The man behind the desk seemed to be considering the request, and then, as she knew he would, he rejected the appeal. He moved from the chair with an easy manner, closing in on her like a bird of prey on the wing. He didn't even have to touch her for her to know he was beside her. "Not even that? Fine, take it all. I suppose I owe it to you for rejecting you."

Mayfaire studied her profile, approving of what he saw. "No one likes to be rejected, Sarah."

"I know." She sighed. "But it was you or Toby, and I could not let you have him. It was my fault he was in your clutches at all." She placed her forehead once more to the cool glass of the window. "It should have been me, not him…"

"Do you resent him so very much?" The man at her side asked quietly, letting her ponder the answer.

"Not him. Not really," Sarah replied, pausing to think. "Then again, maybe I do." She brought her hands up to her temples. "Nothing has been the same since Daddy married Karen and they had Toby." She moaned. "I'm not the little princess anymore."

"Princesses have to grow up, Sarah."

He sounded so comforting with her eyes shut and Sarah needed to be comforted just now. "Everyone grows up, except for one boy? Is that what you mean?"

"Well, let's leave young Master Pan out of the mix for now;" teased the man at her side. "I never cared for his story."

Sarah laughed as the tear slid down her cheek. "Now, that's funny." She felt the hand at her elbow and allowed him to lead her back to the couch. She sat, and looked up at him. "I don't hate Toby. I don't even really hate Karen."

"What do you feel, Sarah?" The voice in the room asked.

"Frightened." She whispered back. "I'm frightened."

"Of what?"

Sarah leaned back, her head making contact with the back of the couch. "Of having to grow up, of the changes in me- my body-my soul, of having no fantasy or dreams left."

"Growing up does not necessarily mean having no dreams, my dear." He moved back to his chair. "It only means you have different sorts of dreams."

Sarah looked over towards him, his words were tempting. "But there'll be no more knights in shiny armor, or dark towers, or handsome Fairy Kings."

"Won't there?"

"No," she looked away; "And I so need that right now, I need a Fae King to sweep me up and save me." Her voice trembled, making her sound exhausted.

"You rejected the Goblin King, Sarah." He reminded her as he looked at a note he'd made.

Sarah shot off the couch, "You can not have Toby."

Mayfaire looked at the young woman, Amazonian standing her ground, defending her brother. "I don't want him." He said.

Sarah felt the tingle in her skin, moving though her chest cavity and making her breasts react. She crossed her arms across her chest tight to make it stop. "I'm not going to play your games. I beat the Labyrinth, fair and square, and there's nothing you can do about it. You cheated, and I still beat you."

"Cheated?" He raised a brow skeptically. "I wouldn't call it cheating." He goaded knowing she'd have no recourse but to give him information unwillingly.

"What do you call reordering time and taking away some of my thirteen hours?" She accused.

"Challenging," he replied. "After all you did say it was a piece of cake."

"Dirty Goblin." She snapped.

"You're no match for me." He said offhandedly.

Sarah's face dropped her eyes resting on the crystal on his desk, glinting in the light of the lamp that was nearby, "Goblin King." She whispered again, eyes wide and convinced.

Mayfaire stood, regarding her much with the look an adversary gives before the final battle. "Sarah, be careful." Moving closer he stepped through a shadow, looking so much older in the light that played on his features. "Think." He warned.

"Are you going to tell me how cruel you can be?" She asked with more sass than she really felt.

The door opened, "Doctor?" Agnes cleared her throat. "Didn't you hear me knocking?"

Mayfaire looked at her, "No, I didn't, Agnes. what is it?"

"Miss Williams' father is here." The elderly lady said quietly.

"Next week then," Mayfaire said, walking Sarah to the door.

"Yes," Sarah nodded.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Meg stood with Lana in the narrow passage between the buildings that shielded them from the elements. Both were smoking and moved about to keep from taking a chill. Neither gave a thought to the surroundings; no one from the school ever came out here. Meg took long, deep drags on her cigarette, making it glow brightly each time.

"She must suspect something," Meg insisted. "She's giving us the cold shoulder and finding excuses to not join us even for lunch."

"She's not that smart." Lana stated with a bit of irritation.

Meg shook her head and leaned against the brick wall. "She is. That's the problem."

Lana sighed, crushing out her half smoked cigarette with her shoe. "Well, what do you want to do? You know Hank is going to be furious with us if we don't deliver the blasted girl to him. Though ( comma ) why I can't imagine. I'm rather bored with the whole thing."

Meg raised her hand, placing the heel of the palm to her forehead. "Sarah said something about going to New York for the holidays. That leaves us this last weekend. She's got her appointment with the shrink on Friday, and I over heard her telling the art teacher she was taking that brat brother of hers to the puppet show on Sunday. So that leaves us with Saturday. We have to get her to come with us somehow, last minute holiday shopping or some other excuse. This time I'm taking no chances, I've got something that will make it impossible for her to resist us. I'm not using paint thinner this time."

Lana laughed, "You plan on giving her a ruffie?" Her smile faded when she looked at Meg's face. "What have you got?"

"Something our vet gave us for the dog when he got sick." Meg said with a smile, "It'll knock the bitch off her pins long enough for Hank to dip his wick."

"Is it safe to give a human something for a dog?" Lana began to worry.

"Just think of her as a good bitch being brought to heel." Meg tossed her cigarette aside. "Just don't say anything about this to Terry. I don't want to hear her taking the moral high road. I've had enough of her already." She pulled the tie on her coat tighter. "Come on, I'm freezing and I want to get home. We have just a few days to plan." Her arm drew the other girl along the long passage and then out into the green area leading to the street.

In a room just one floor above where the two had stood, in the dark, sat a girl huddled to a wall. Fearing what that pair below were plotting, not just for Sarah, but for her. Terry began to wonder why she ever let Meg lead her down this path. All she could see was disaster.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Lines in the Sand**

Sarah entered the office for her appointment that Friday afternoon. She was greeted my an unusually disgruntled Agnes, who was corkscrewing her features at the computer screen in front of her. "Stupid machine," she grumbled. She looked up as Sarah approached the desk, "Miss Williams, he's waiting for you." She pointed to the door.

Sarah looked at the woman and asked softly; "Problem with the computer?"

"It won't give me my file." Agnes growled.

Sarah came around the desk, standing beside Agnes and reached over her from the side. "Try this," with two keystrokes and a right mouse-click, the hidden file popped open on the monitor screen.

"How did you do that?" Asked the amazed woman.

"I've got that same program," Sarah explained, "I keep hitting the wrong function button and sending files into a hidden file; took me six weeks to learn not to do that." She moved toward the inner office's door; "Hope that helps."

Mayfaire was going over notes when the girl entered, he didn't even look up. "Sarah," he greeted her distractedly.

"Doctor," Sarah took a seat and smoothed her uniform skirt. "You do know I won't be here for the next two weeks, don't you?"

He looked over his glasses at her, "No, I was not aware."

"I'm going to be in New York, visiting my mother. Commuting for a one hour shrinking session does not seem reasonable." Her voice sounded teasing and pleasant even to her.

"New York?" He mused, "I imagine that should be a very pleasant change for you."

The girl sighed, "I would have thought so as well, but I'm finding I'm actually thinking about what I'm going to miss here. Seeing Toby with Santa; watching him open his presents." She offered.

Leaning back in the chair, Mayfaire looked completely at ease. Not at all like a doctor or any kind of authority figure, merely a man spending a few stolen moments with a young woman. "Is Toby the only person you're going to miss?"

"Fishing?" She leaned on her elbow on the arm of the chair she'd chosen instead of the couch she'd been occupying for the last few sessions.

"Perhaps I am." He admitted softly. "Perhaps I'll miss our little battles of wills."

Sarah laughed softly, "You could just admit to being the Goblin King and the battles would be over."

"Now, Sarah," he challenged with a merry smile. "What fun would that be?" He came around the desk, looking like someone who was completely at ease within his own skin. "Besides, dear girl, you've yet to prove that I am this rascal."

"Oh, you're him, alright." Sarah stood up, now looking at him with a dreamy eyed expression. "Right down to the mismatched eyes."

"Mismatched?" He seemed to take exception. "Both my eyes are blue, I'll have you know."

Defiantly, she shook her head. "I see one is different from the other, and that's a dead give away, you goblin." She was sure of herself, sure of him. "I know you, Goblin King." She raised her chin, slightly smug, slightly rebellious.

Mayfaire looked at the tempting face, "I don't think you do, girl."

"I beat you before, and I'll do it again, and when I do," she paused.

"What will you do? Banish me for all time?" He challenged. "Do you really want to banish me, Sarah?"

"No," she whispered, "I don't want to banish you." Something in the girl's eyes changed, becoming warm and awake--and seeking. "I want what you promised in that ballroom of crystal and gold and faded dreams." She reached out one hand and touched the man's chin so tenderly that he was only aware of her touch seconds later. "I want mornings of gold, valentine evenings." She whispered softly. "I want what you offered."

Mayfaire, stood still as the girl placed her head to his shoulder. "Sarah." He whispered.

"No," she begged with eyes closed. "No words, no denials, not now. Just for a moment, I want to forget the hostilities between us."

He looked down at the girl, wishing he could allow her that moment, wishing he could allow it for himself as well. However, rules were rules and he couldn't afford to jeopardize his medical license or his work visa. "There was a price for the offer, was there not?" He asked impersonally.

Sarah moaned, knowing the moment that had happened so naturally was gone and could not be recaptured. "Yes, there was a price," she tore herself away from the shoulder that a moment ago had seemed so warm and comfortable.

"Tell me what you felt about the ballroom." He commanded.

"It was beautiful and grotesque at the same time. Some of the people there were so," she paused, remembering the decadence and the debauchery going on before her. The gowns on some of the women had barely covered their ample bosoms. The men, too, were in various states of undress. "It was so beautiful, and they were doing things that belonged behind closed doors." She quietly repeated the words, "behind closed doors."

"And you?"

"You dressed me in a vestal white gown and I was beautiful." Sarah whispered; "Like I was some kind of virgin to be sacrificed, or a bride."

Mayfaire watched her; she was close, very close. "Yes?"

"You offered me so much in that moment, and I nearly forgot." Her voice broke with sadness. "The clock brought me back, striking twelve. I had but one hour left. I pulled out of your arms, ran to the thin glass wall and shattered it with a gilded chair." She turned away from him, her eyes were still closed and she opened them slowly. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…"

"You resisted the offer then, why want it now?" He asked watching her coming to terms with some private demon of her own making.

"Because, I'm afraid;" she admitted turning to look at him. "I think you were right about Meg. She's not the friend that I think she is." Sarah Williams, the girl who had beaten the Labyrinth and won back the child who was wished away, now stood defenseless before her 'foe'. "I need your help, Goblin King."

"What can I do?"

"Promise to save me. You did before… you came when I cried out for someone to save me. You didn't let me die in the Labyrinth; I know you were watching me, protecting me, and setting me back on the path time and again. I don't know how I know it, but I do." She argued persuasively. "Promise you'll save me again… just one last time." He looked as if he were about to deny her and Sarah grabbed his wrists. "Jareth, please… you don't have to admit to being the Goblin King, just promise to save me should I cry out."

The man with blue eyes of two very distinctive shades looked down at the hands on his wrists. Without hesitation, he said, "I promise."

Sarah released his wrists, "I knew you wouldn't let me down." She sounded more confident than before.

Mayfaire stepped back; he looked at the clock on the desk. "Where does the time go?" He asked aloud. "Your father will be here," he looked at his calendar; "The first Friday in January, then. Have a happy holiday, Sarah."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Terry was used to being unseen. She was not pretty, not stunning like Meg, or even Lana. Nor was she appealing and sweet like Sarah. She was mousey, plain, and timid. It had been her own private plague. So, it came as a huge surprise to her when Meg had started paying attention to her. She had been overcome with the heady sensations of acceptance that friendship with Meg gave. She had adored her, and when the girl had begun taking advantage of her, she had not really minded. Not even when Meg had begun the sexual demands. She had not even minded when Meg brought Lana, and then, in turn Hank, into the games of sex play. She didn't mind sharing Meg; she did mind being treated like an object without feelings. Just because she was anonymous, didn't mean she was without feelings.

She had known for some time that Meg was tired of her and was looking to replace her. She figured that Meg had Sarah pegged for the replacement. At first, Terry found herself hating Sarah; she was glad when Meg's father found the drawing. Working in the administrator's office as a student aide had made her privy to the goings on in the school. Being a bit of a wall flower gave her anonymity; it was something she'd learned to use. Even the Headmaster, Doctor Madison, didn't see her or even know her full name. He often referred her as 'Miss Whatever-her-name-is.' Terry had used that this position to get information for Meg whenever she needed it. This time, she had information going the opposite direction, and she was not sure how to use it.

'Why should I save Sarah?' She asked herself. 'Why should I care if they drug her and let Hank rape the shit out of her?' She brooded in the kitchen of her parent's home. 'Why should I worry about her?'

The phone rang and her mother picked it up. "Hello? Oh hello Meg," she looked over at her daughter who was rolling out cookie dough for Christmas cookies. "No, dear, I'm sorry. Terry is up in Utica at my sister's house getting things ready for Christmas. Yes, the entire family will be going up there. And Terry will be staying to help with the children. Yes, I'm sure she'll have been sorry to have missed your call. Merry Christmas to you too," she hung up the phone, an expression of concern on her face. "Care to tell me what it is you're hiding from, young lady?"

Terry stopped using the Swedish rolling pin that had been in the family forever. "Mom, if you knew someone you sort of looked up to was about to do something really wrong, what would you do?"

Terry's mother took a seat at the kitchen table, looking at her daughter. "Is that what's happening here?"

Terry bit her lower lip and nodded. "Yeah."

"What's going to happen?" Her mother asked, "And how are you involved?"

"I'm not really involved, Mom." The girl looked up with mousey eyes. "I don't think I ever was, really." she thought about it. "Meg sort of uses me as a stooge… and I let her."

"Terry," Her mother tried to sound understanding. "I can only say that if I knew someone I cared about was going to do the wrong thing, I'd try to do the right thing, what ever that was."

The girl nodded, "I think you're right, Mom. I have to do the right thing." She stood up and dusted the flour off her hands. "I'm going out for a bit."

"Terry." Her mother held out her hand and touched her daughter's arm. "Be careful."

Terry looked at the older woman with a wistful expression. "Don't worry about me, Mom, I'm a coward."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. Virgin sacrifice**

Karen opened the front door and was surprised to find the two teen girls with bright coats on her door step.

"Hi, Mrs. Williams!" Meg said cheerily. "Can Sarah come with us for some last minute holiday shopping? They're having a great sale over at Tobens' Department Store." Sarah had come off the stairs and Meg looked at her with a victorious gleam in her eyes. "Sarah!"She looked at Meg. Not wanting Karen to suspect that anything was wrong, she painted on her best stage smile. "Meg, how nice to see you; I thought your family was going to Mount Hilliard Resort for the holidays."

"Got canceled," she shrugged. "Daddy has to man the office in Hazelcrest since most of his staff asked for the holiday off." She and Lana stepped into the foyer. "Tobens' is having a great sale! Fifty percent off all cosmetics, sixty on shoes, and there is a killer dress I want your opinion on."

Karen, unaware of the problems or suspicions of her stepdaughter, smiled. "I think that sounds like a fun afternoon. Why don't you run along?"

Sarah came down the stairs, "Fine." She kicked off her shoes and changed into boots, then pulled on her heavy winter coat with the fur trimmed hood. She kissed Karen at the door, "I'll be back soon." She said in a voice laced with promises.

"Have fun." Karen waved her off and shut the door.

Meg hooked one arm, Lana took the other. Meg looked at Sarah, "Oh, Sarah, how silly of me! Here I am, at your door, and I forgot to bring over your skates! How about we drop by my house and maybe my brother could give us a lift back to your house with the skates, and then drop us off at the mall."

The alarms went off in the back of Sarah's head, but she smiled sweetly. "Well, they're not that important."

"Don't be silly!" Meg said making sure her arm was solidly linked into Sarah's. "I bet those skates cost a fortune, if your dad is anything like mine he'll have a fit if he knows you've misplaced them. Besides," she sighed, "my house is only a couple of blocks away. It won't take any time at all."

Sarah looked from Meg to Lana who was grinning, "I don't know, seems like a lot of trouble."

Meg tugged gently on Sarah's arm. "Come on Sarah, Hank will drive us to the mall and we won't be in the cold!"

"Alright," Sarah sighed. "I guess I should have my skates."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Terry had walked toward the part of town that she knew Sarah lived in. She went over and over in her head what she planed to say. She hoped that Sarah would listen, and take her seriously. She came around the corner, and pulled back, seeing Meg and Lana exiting the Williams' house with Sarah. She hid in the tall evergreen hedge of the house she was near. She watched as the trio started to walk. Terry felt a cold hand of fear clutch at her heart; it was not fear for herself this time, it was fear for Sarah. She looked about, and knew she had to follow them. She moved from hedge to hedge, keeping a safe distance behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Opening the back door of the Henderson house Meg called out. "Hank, I'm home." She smiled at Sarah.

Sarah looked about, "Where are your folks?"

"Daddy's manning his office, and Mom is out shopping." Meg shrugged. She took a seat at the breakfast counter, "Would you like a soda?"

"No," Sarah didn't care much for the strange look that was on Meg's face; "Just my skates, thanks."

Meg smiled coyly. "Sure, Sarah, the skates are in the mud room, come with me." She slipped off the chair she was sitting on. She led the way to a little room off the kitchen that was filled with coats, boots and scarves hanging off pegs on the wall. "They're in here," Meg pointed to the room. "Oh someone put them up on the shelf, Sarah can you reach up there to get them, it's a bit too high for me, you're taller."

Sarah moved past Meg, her hands reaching up and she rose up on tippy toe. Something in her warned her she was making a mistake. As her fingers touched the blades of her Olympic styled skates, Meg pulled something from her pocket- a cloth in a baggie. She opened it and shoved it into Sarah's face as it was turned away from them. Sarah, thrown off balance, clawed at the hand that covered her face. She was gagging and fighting for breath, and struggling to be free of the two girls who were working at holding her and keeping the cloth over her face. The world began to spin as Sarah dropped. The skates lay on the floor where they had fallen in the struggle.

Meg smiled wickedly as she crooned in the ear of the unconscious girl. "That's right baby, have a nice little nap, you're going to need all your strength." She looked at Lana who was helping to keep Sarah upright. "Hank, we've got a fish to fry." She called out.

Hank stepped into the room, "I'll get the truck out of the garage, when I get to the door, we'll haul her over to the truck and toss her in."

Lana looked at Meg, "I think we'd better hurry, your mom is do home soon."

Hank was already out the door. The two girls moved the third girl making sure they left nothing behind that would give them away. A paneled truck pulled up to the door and the driver stepped out. He picked up the limp girl and carried her to the back of the truck that Meg was opening. Sarah was dumped on top of a rug, and the other two girls jumped into the truck. The driver shut the doors, looked around at what appeared to be a deserted block, then moved swiftly to the drivers' seat and pulled back into the street.

The girl who'd been following the trio stepped out of her hiding place in the hedges. She became frantic. Her plan was to get to Sarah's and warn her, but she'd seen Meg and Lana on the door step. Following them had seemed her only recourse. Now she was beside herself with anxiety, they had taken Sarah, and she was sure Hank was going to rape her. She tore at the hair on her head, what could she do? Her mother had said do the right thing, but what the hell was that anyway? The rustling of wings in the tree above her startled her. Looking up, Terry saw the eyes of the owl looking back at her, and then she knew what she had to do.

She cut through the park, knowing the doctor's office was just beyond in the old Rookery building. She would go to him; he'd know what to do. She raced over the bridge and toward the knolls. Seeing him standing at the far end of the park where the parking lot was, talking to someone, she raced toward him, not caring anymore about whether she was involved or not. "Doctor Mayfaire! Doctor Mayfaire! Meg's abducted Sarah!" she screamed as she came within earshot.

Mayfaire's face went stony. "What?"

Terry, out of breath, grabbed his arms, taking little notice of the woman standing alongside the man. "Meg's abducted Sarah… her brother plans to rape her… I think they've drugged her."

Mayfaire shook the girl lightly. "Where did they take her?"

"Meg's brother keeps a run down little house in Hazelcrest," she explained as the man began to pull her toward the parking lot. They were followed by the woman who'd been talking to the doctor, but Terry was not looking at her. "He uses the place for sex parties." She moaned.

Opening his car door, Mayfaire reached in and lifted the car phone he seldom used. "Yes, I want to report an abduction," he looked at the mousey little girl he'd seen at the school offices. "You did the right thing…Terry, isn't it?"

She looked up at him, feeling as if the cloak of invisibility had dropped forever. "Yes, sir."

"Judith, can you take…Terry, isn't it?...home or over to the tea shop to calm her. I have a patient to look after." Mayfaire spoke to his companion who nodded with a very serious look on her face.

Terry looked up at the woman and dropped her jaw.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Meg and Lana moved from the back of the truck to the house the moment Hank opened the back doors. Meg unlocked the door and opened it wide to allow her stepbrother to carry the limp Sarah. "Put her on the bed, and we'll strip her." She said coldly.

"You do that." Hank said with a smile. "I'll watch." He sat back in a chair, unbuttoned his coat, and got comfortable.

Lana tossed her coat and Meg's over a chair. "Where's the tranquilizer?" She asked Meg.

Meg pointed to a bottle with clear liquid on the table beside the bed that was now in the center of the parlor of the little house; "Right there. We'll give it to her soon as we have her naked and bound to the bed, not before." She began to undress the girl on the bed. "You want her boots on or off?" she asked Hank with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"On. I've got a leather fetish, as you well know, and it'll look even sexier in the pictures." Hank began to rub himself to stimulate his cock.

Neither Lana or Meg were being very careful in the undressing of the third girl, they were pulling roughly on the pretty blouse that Sarah had been wearing and laughed as the buttons tore away. Once they had Sarah down to just her bra and panties, they undressed themselves as well. Meg turned to her stepbrother, "You want us to finish or would you like the pleasure of unwrapping the bitch yourself?"

"Leave her bra and panties," Hank ordered as he stood to strip off his shirt and unfasten his jeans. "Just make sure she's cuffed before you give her the Ketamine. And make sure you pour plenty of that stuff down her throat. I don't want her to get away like the last time."

"I know what I'm doing." Meg snarled. "I've done this for you before, remember?"

Hank smiled. "Finish up tying her up, Meg. My pecker is waiting."

Lana picked up the camera she was to use. "What kind of shots you want me to take, Master?"

Hank looked at the naked girl with the camera in hand. "Long shots. Meg is better with the close-ups."

Lana positioned herself, as Meg opened the bottle of vodka laced with Ketamine__Sarah sputtered and spat the foul tasting fluid, trying not to drink as she started to come to.

"Meg?" She turned her head, realizing who was on top of her, "Meg, don't do this!" She looked about herself; the room was foggy, but yet looked vaguely familiar. "No!" She clamped her lips tight refusing the drugged drink.

Meg, naked, laughed as she straddled Sarah, she pried Sarah's lips wide enough to pour the vile libation down the throat of the struggling girl. "Keep bucking me like that Sarah, and I'll have to do something you're not going to like." She threatened coarsely. "Keep this up and you're going to get your first taste of pussy."

Both Hank and Lana were chuckling at the sight of the struggle that was ongoing. Hank's aroused member was now standing at attention, throbbing at the sight of Sarah bucking under Meg. "Meg, baby you look so hot over her like that. Why don't you strap on a dildo and have Sarah after I'm done? I love watching two girls get it on!"

Sarah coughed as the liquid burned going down. "Meg, don't do this!"

Meg hopped off the bed, turned to her brother and giggled. "She's all yours, Hank."

The naked man moved to the bed. "Thank you, sister dear; now get out of my way."

Sarah struggled with the bindings that held her arms above her head; she knew her legs were bound, too. "Don't touch me, you ape!" She screamed.

Lana was taking pictures and laughing. "Tear her undies off, Hank!" She cheered him on.

Hank straddled the helpless girl; he reached down and pulled the delicate bra apart. He grabbed the rounded mounds that were exposed to him. "Nice tits," he growled.

"No!" Sarah screamed.

"Give her more vodka," he said to the girl taking close ups of his hands pulling the struggling girl's nipples taunt. "She's still full of fight."

"I'll drown her if I have to." Meg promised.

Lana took pictures of the scene, Meg prying the jaws open to pour in the tainted fluid and Hank playing with Sarah's tits. "God, I wish we'd thought to video this." She said gleefully.

Hank jumped back in surprise when Sarah spit the mouthful of vodka back in his face. "Bitch," he backhanded her face. "Just for that, I'm through playing nice." He moved down the bed, ripping her panties as he moved down between her legs. "I don't care if I rip you wide open." He growled.

Sarah recognized the determination in not just his voice, but his face. She knew he meant it; he was going to hurt her. Things were beginning to go fuzzy, the drug in the vodka was beginning to work on her. Sarah knew she'd have only a short time before she was helpless. Time she had to make count, she thought of the right words, her right words and knew she had to say them while she still could. "Goblin King! Save me!" She cried out as his hands went for her throat, choking off her words. She felt him press his sex organ closer to her dry vagina. It was getting dark, and she was losing consciousness, but cried out with the last breath in her throat. "Save me, Goblin King. Save me." The room began to spin about her.

A great gust of wind filled the room as the door was broken open with a battering ram. Lana and Meg both screamed as Hank was yanked off the drugged and bound girl on the bed. The room that had held only the four of them was now filled with police officers with drawn weapons. A man in a long dark coat moved into the room, his blond hair seemed to have gone wild on the gusts of wind. He moved to the bed, removed his coat to cover the girl, only then did he release her hands and feet from the bindings. He looked at her face and inspected her eyes. He saw the bottle of vodka and suspected there was something in it. "What did you give her?" He snarled.

Meg laughed as Hank and Lana, both in shock, looked at her. "I gave her what she wanted, what she needed." She boasted.

Mayfaire had never in his life struck a female, yet at this moment he was sorely tempted. "What did you give her?" He demanded.

Meg, naked and unashamed, smiled.

Mayfaire grabbed the bottle of vodka, sniffed and growled under his breath. He looked over at the other girl who was trying to shrink. Moving toward her, he held the bottle out to her. "Would you care to drink this?"

Lana gasped, "No." She pulled back, coming up against the female officer who had entered the room with the men. "Keep that shit away from me."

"What is it?" He demanded.

"Ketamine." Lana said quickly tossing the camera in her hand to the bed.

The man looked at Sarah, "How much did Meg give her?"

"Nearly the whole bottle." Lana admitted quickly thinking of getting out of this as fast as she could. "It was all Meg's idea, Meg's and Hank's."

The officer in charge of the raid looked at the doctor, "I've an ambulance on the way, I'll warn them they'll need to pump her stomach."

"We don't have time." Mayfaire moved back to the bed, raised the girl's body and opened her mouth. "Sarah, forgive me." He whispered softly as he shoved his gloved finger into her mouth to begin the gag reflex and begin the process of empting her stomach. She retched into the bed. He forced her to continue retching.

"What are you doing?" a feminine voice asked.

"Buying time." He stated, "Buying time."

Sarah looked over at him, a weak smile forming. "You saved me," she whispered. "Goblin King." She lapsed back into a semi-conscious state and remained there.

Mayfaire held her, gently. He looked over at the three naked fiends. "Take them away." He growled.

Terry was standing outside the house talking to an officer, giving what sketchy information she could. Her mother stood not too far off, having brought the girl over in her own car.

Wrapped in blankets provided by the police and the ambulance crew the three deviants were led out of the house. Hank with his wrists cuffed behind his back, making lewd suggestions to the female officer who was ushering Meg and Lana out of the house. Stepping into the cold air and the light of day, Meg stopped at seeing Terry, Meg glared at her. "You! You're supposed to be in Utica." Meg's voice was harsh and ugly.

The mousey girl shrugged, "I lied."

Hank walked past her as if she didn't exist, thinking it was the best put down. A cast off slave was of little interest to him, not now. Terry watched the squad car pull away with the three in the back seat. She turned to see the emergency team from the hospital carry Sarah out on a stretcher. Looking so pale and still she resembled one close to death. Terry turned to her mother who was at her side now, "I never wanted her hurt, not really."

"We know dear," The woman said softly. "We know."

The screaming siren cut through the cold air, as the ambulance moved toward the Hospital carrying the stricken girl and the man with mismatched eyes holding her hand.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. Revelation**

Sarah heard his voice calling her. "Sarah. stay with me, Sarah." She tried to answer, but words would not form. Nor, if formed, could any pass the blockage in her throat. Still, the voice called. "Sarah, come back to me." The darkness was foggy and she could smell something offensive. 'Bog of stench' her mind told her, 'I'm near the bog.' She tried to stir. 'Jareth, where are you?' she opened her eyes, fighting to focus her blurred vision. She only stopped fighting when the face came close. She looked at him, and relaxed. He had kept his promise. He had come when she'd called. He had saved her. She closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to embrace her.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mayfaire stayed at her side as she was admitted. He stayed at her side in the emergency room as they finished pumping the contents of her stomach and gave her something to counteract the drugs. He only left her side to speak to her parents and inform them that the girl was going to live. Then he returned to the doctors working on her. When they moved Sarah into a private area of the recovery section, he sat with her parents, keeping watch.

Karen had called Linda the moment the call came in that Sarah was being taken to the hosptial; she stood up as the mother of her stepdaughter came into the room. She held out her hands to her. "I'm so glad you came so fast."

"Thank you for calling me," Linda hugged the second Mrs. Williams. "How is she?"

"Not good." Karen admitted.

Mayfaire moved in. "She's been poisoned."

Linda looked toward her ex-husband. "Who would want to poison our little girl?"

Mayfaire began to explain the story as he understood it. He looked at the girl lying so still in the bed when he finished. "She's fighting a very difficult battle."

Though the night they stayed, keeping vigil.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah's eyes fluttered open; she looked at the three faces that were at the side of her bed. Her father, and on either side of him, his two wives; "I'm dreaming." She whispered hoarsely.

Mayfaire looked at her vitals and sighed. "She's passed the crisis." He stood up. "She'll need rest now, don't ask her too many questions. Her throat will be sore for some time to come."

Linda looked over at the man, "I understand."

Karen wiped tears from her eyes. "We'll take care of her."

Robert leaned back. "How long does she need to stay here?"

"Three days of observation," Mayfaire noted. "Then, total bed rest for a few days at home." He picked up his suit jacket, and casually hooked it over one shoulder. "The physician on staff here will be in to speak to you. Good luck."

Linda followed him out of the sick room. "Excuse me, Doctor, but do I know you?"

"No," He said quietly. "You don't."

"You seem… familiar." Linda said. "Sarah will be asking about you, after all you saved her."

"Sarah needs medical doctors right now, not a psychiatrist." He stated firmly. "I'll see Sarah when she's better." He turned to leave, but paused, "She's very fragile right now, don't press."

"Of course not," Linda said peacefully.

Mayfaire had taken a few steps when he found Terry pacing near the nurses station. She looked at his weary face and thought the worst. "Oh God, is she dead?" she asked.

Mayfaire touched her face. "No, and thanks to you, she won't die." He looked at a woman standing near the elevator doors. "What you did was very brave, Terry. Because of it, Sarah won't die and the one's who abducted her will be punished." He patted her shoulder. "Why don't you go see if the Williams need anything, coffee.. tea… anything." Terry nodded as he stepped toward the opening doors of the elevator and the woman who entered quietly at his side.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

When next the girl opened her eyes, she was disappointed not to see the eyes she'd been dreaming of. She hid that disappointment and accepted the love being lavished on her by her mother, her stepmother, and her father. It seemed surreal for a bit, with her parents and stepmother being so nice to each other.

When they spoke about the incident, Karen was ready to take the blame for it happening. "I should have never agreed to you going out of the house with that girl." She lamented.

For a moment the old Sarah reared her ugly head, but the more mature girl in the hospital bed refused to allow her to take the blame. "No, Karen." She said firmly. "This one is on me. If I'd told you what I suspected, you'd have never let them on the stoop, let alone let me out the door with them. No, this was my fault for… keeping secrets."

Linda, standing behind Robert and his new wife, looked at her daughter with questioning eyes. When the pair stepped out for a breath of air, Linda took a seat on the bed. "Planning on telling them what you saw?" She asked.

Sarah shook her head, "There's keeping secrets and there's being tactful. Daddy doesn't need to be hurt because you and Jeremy are lovers. That's your business. I kept secrets about my business and that's what I meant," she motioned her hands. "No, they don't need to know that, and you don't need the grief. The important thing is I am not going to bury it in my subconscious where it can create a problem. You and Jeremy are lovers."

"Were," Linda corrected.

Sarah stared at her hands, not quite able to look her mother in the eyes. "I thought at one time you might marry him."

"God forbid!" Linda laughed, it sounded like quicksilver. "Sarah, I'm not meant to be married. I'm far too selfish."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

When they at last released her from the hospital and she returned home, she was surprised that her first visitor was Terry. The mousey girl timidly entered Sarah's bedroom, "May I come in?"

Sarah sat up, nodded, and waved the girl in. "Come in, Terry."

Taking a seat on the bed, the girl looked up at Sarah. "I'm a coward," she admitted. "I let Meg order me about, and I did terrible things just to be accepted."

Sarah held out a hand to the girl.

Terry retreated a few inches, sitting with her face inclined. "I'm not asking to be forgiven," she sniffed lightly. "I don't really care what you think of me." She raised her eyes to meet Sarah's. "I never was interested in being friends." Sarah could see a shield going up in Terry's eyes, Terry telling a lie in order to protect herself from the rejection that she's expecting.

Sarah, hearing the words spoken a bit differently than the last time, and in a less gruff voice, sighed softly. "I forgive you, Terry."

The mousey girl blinked, not quite sure she'd heard correctly. "You do?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, I do." She pushed her pillow to sit up better. "You came through when I needed you." She shrugged. "You were and are my friend. And, you're not a coward." Sarah whispered. "It took real guts to stand up to those three."

Terry looked down at the hand that was holding hers once more. She looked up through a bushy brow and squeezed the hand holding hers. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Just stay and keep me company." Sarah asked. "It's not been much of a Christmas with me just coming out of the hospital."

"I'll stay as long as you need me." Terry promised.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**January 5****th**** 1987**

Sarah sat in the passenger seat of her father's car, watching the houses pass as they rolled down the road toward the school.

"Would you like me to go in with you?" Robert asked as he pulled the car to the curb.

"No, Daddy." She said confidently. "I'm a big girl now. I can even cross streets by myself." She regretted the harshness of her words and smiled softly at her father.

"I know," he mused, "but sweetie, there's sure to be talk."

"I don't care. I can face anything." She boasted, then shut the door and waved him off. "I'm the girl who beat the Labyrinth." She said to herself as she walked up the walk to the entrance of the school.

There was a crowd of female students gathered at the door of the Headmaster's office. Sarah wondered what was happening, and if it had anything to do with Meg and Lana having been hauled off to jail with Hank. She had a feeling that Mr. Henderson had made a complaint against her even with her in the hospital. She moved toward the crowd only after she'd put her coat in her locker. "What's going on?" She asked.

Terry moved out of the office toward Sarah, her face happy and looking not so mousey. "Sarah, isn't it wonderful?"

"Isn't what wonderful?" Sarah asked as the crowd parted. Terry pointed to the couple standing in the office. Miss Shelton was showing off the very large, but very tasteful, diamond ring on her hand. Sarah looked at the man standing at her side, looking so proud and so handsome and she felt the world fall down around her. Sarah's face went from incredulous, to barely-for-a-second being crestfallen. The next instant she picked her self off the ground emotionally to give Mayfaire and Shelton a warm smile of congratulations that sparkled from the depths of her green eyes. Mayfaire having observed the reactions, gave her a nod of approval, he could emotional maturation setting in. He turned and looked at her, and his smiled broadened as Sarah entered the room and Miss Shelton moved forward to embrace her.

"Here's my little guiding angel now!" She hugged the girl tightly. "Why, if it had not been for you, I'd have never met the man of my dreams."

Sarah blushed. "You're welcome, I guess." She took the woman's hand, looked at the ring and sighed. "Congratulations," She looked at Mayfaire, "To you both." She cleared her throat, "So when is the big event?"

"May first, May Day. Isn't that just perfect?" Miss Shelton announced. "Oh Sarah, do say you'll be one of my brides maids, my junior bridesmaid!"

Sarah nodded, "Sure, why not." She looked at the doctor and nodded again as if making sense of something no one else was aware of. "Well, I have to get to class. I'll see you Friday at four, right Doctor?"

Mayfaire nodded, surprised by the girl's attitude. "Yes, Sarah, Friday at four."

Sarah turned to Terry, "Lunch?"

Terry nodded excitedly.

Sarah Williams left the commotion of the happy couple and moved toward her first class of the day. She didn't look back, for the only thing that mattered now, was the way forward.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21. The Girl becomes a Woman**

_**Three years later.**_

Sarah saw the moving truck sitting at the curb and the men carrying out the old file cabinets. Agnes was ordering them to be careful with the equipment from the landing above. Carefully the young woman carried the large covered package up the stairs. For moment she watched as the elderly woman scolded the movers, it was not until the woman noticed her that she stopped. "Miss Williams, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming in today."

"Just came to say good-bye." Sarah moved into the room, watching the men scurry away as quickly as they could. "Is he in?"

Agnes nodded; "Go right in."

Sarah opened the door, "Knock knock," she called out.

Doctor Mayfaire turned and looked at her, "Sarah! Come in."

She moved in, holding the package in her hands out to him. "A going away/ graduation gift."

"Now Sarah, you're the one graduating. I should be the one giving you a gift." He teased.

"Just open it," she ordered the man as she took a seat in one of the few chairs left in the room.

He tore off the brown wrapping and looked at the painting that was beneath. "Sarah, this is amazing." On the canvas was a depiction of all the fantasy characters that Sarah had encountered in her dream. In the center of it all was a portrait of Doctor Mayfaire himself seated in his chair. If one looked closely enough, he was holding the crystal paperweight that his father gifted to him upon his graduation rather absently in his hand. "This is wonderful, my dear."

She shrugged, "It's just art."

"I'll put it in the office when I return to Avon." He promised.

"Put what in your office?" Asked Judith Mayfaire carrying the baby in a BabyBjorn into her husband's office, "Sarah, how nice to see you."

"Hello, Judith." She greeted the woman warmly and moved to look at little Jamie, the son that her doctor and his wife had recently welcomed. "My God, he's grown." She held her finger out to the baby. "I just stopped by to say good-bye and bring a gift to my ex-shrink."

"Ex-shrink," he muttered, showing the painting to his wife. "Look how wonderful this painting is."

"Very nice, dear." Judith agreed without really looking, and then asked quietly. "Did you finish packing the files? The movers won't wait and neither will the cargo plane."

He nodded and continued to look at the painting. "This represents your success Sarah, not mine."

Judith lifted Jamie out of the carrier, making a face. "Well, excuse us, but the boy is muddy…again." She moved with the diaper bag to the private lavatory.

Sarah called to her as she left, "Have a good time in England, Judith." She moved toward the door. "Well, I delivered the painting and I'm outta here."

Doctor Mayfaire walked with her out of the office and into the hall toward the staircase that seemed to go on forever in every direction. "We'll be seeing you tomorrow at the graduation, won't we?"

"No," Sarah said, shaking her head. "I'm going to New York. I have an early flight. I start classes at the university almost at once. I'll be staying with my mother until the dorms open for the fall term. Besides, I really don't want to go through the whole good-bye scene again." She moved toward the stairs. "I told Terry good-bye last night."

"Sarah, wait." He said firmly. "I've just one question." She looked at him; he reached out to take her hand, leaning over the rail that now separated them. "You never told me why you stayed in therapy." He studied her face. She'd gone from a pretty fifteen year old girl to a lovely young woman of eighteen; sometimes he still could not get over the changes.

Looking at him, her green eyes danced with mischief. "We had a deal." She said factually. "I would stay in therapy if you proved to me that you were not the Goblin King. You proved it and I stayed in therapy."

"How on Earth did I prove that?" He asked, concerned. "When you lost consciousness you called me Goblin King." He challenged her one last time. "You told me I saved you."

"Yes, but you did something that the Goblin King would never had done." Sarah patted his hand, hearing Judith calling him from the office. "You married Judith and the Goblin King would never had done that."

"He wouldn't?" A brow went skyward.

"No, he wouldn't." Sarah said moving forward, her face inches from his. "You see, the Goblin King would never had married anyone, he'd have waited for me…"

"Sarah…" He protested.

"Even if it had taken forever," she murmured.

"James!" Judith called, "We have more packing."

He leaned back, as the girl patted his hand one last time. "Knock 'em dead in New York, Sarah." He said. "Oh, take this." He passed a business card to her.

"What's this?"

"My private line in Avon." He shoved hands into pockets, grinning sheepishly. "Should you ever need…anything."

Sarah laughed, "I'll call." She moved down the stairs and called over her shoulder, "Have a nice life in England, Doc." She didn't look back.

Returning to his office, James Mayfaire took his son in his arms and held him close. He noticed his wife shaking her head as she took a real good look at the painting. "You don't actually plan on putting this up in your office, do you?" She asked in a disturbed, little voice.

"Of course," He answered. "Why not?"

Judith looked at the images, shuddering. "It will give your patents nightmares." She exclaimed softly.

"It should give them hope. If Sarah Williams can come out of the Labyrinth of traps her mind set, imagine what anyone else can do." He said thoughtfully. "I'll be proud to hang it."

Judith noted the touch of sorrow in his tone. "You miss her already, don't you?"

He gazed at the painting, behind his image stood an image more powerful, more imposing and more majestic, that of the Goblin King. It was faint, but if one looked closely, one would notice that Sarah had made their hands both hold the crystal orb. The Goblin's hand was transparent, but it was clearly over that of the doctor's. He narrowed his gaze on the eyes of the grandiose being standing behind his image. "Yes, I suppose I do. However," he handed the baby back to his wife. "I'm off to jolly old England and Sarah's off to New York. She's no longer under any delusions." He tapped the figure standing behind his image. "She's free of you, Goblin King."

Judith heard a crash above them, "What was that?"

James moved to the stairs and the roof where the birds roosted. "The barn owl destroyed its nest." He said, bending down and picking up some of the broken shards saw something beneath the nest. "The mate died; pity." He motioned his wife toward the stair. "I'd best call maintenance to come clean up." He stood, moving to the edge of the rooftop and watched as the white bird flew away, heading east. "How odd," he said. "I've never seen an owl flying at this time of day."

"James, the packing," Judith said shifting the weight of the baby.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

When Sarah had reached the street, she tore the card into many little pieces. "Good-bye, Doc." She said, dropping the paper into the trash barrel just before she moved down the street. She walked through the park as she'd done countless times before, pausing only for a brief moment in the glade where the swans swam in the spring-fed pond. She began to cross the foot bridge and stopped, turning to take one last look at the playground of her mind--her childhood haunt, the obelisk and the knolls. A shadow crossed over her, she looked up to see an owl winging its way toward the east. She smiled and suppressed the urge to allow herself one last fantasy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Karen tapped on her door, "Are you finished?"

"Yep," Sarah nodded, "that's the last one."

Karen sighed, "Toby wants to see you before your Dad takes you to the airport."

Sarah went down the hall to her brother's room; he was sitting on his bed holding Sarah's old bear and grumbling to it. He looked up and then down again. "Now what's this all about?"

"Do you have to go?" He asked in his baby voice.

"Yes, I do." She nodded, "I've got classes."

"But I won't be there." He protested, sounding very oddly old.

"You'll be coming to visit me," Sarah promised, "And in the fall, we'll go see the Macy's parade."

The promise of the parade was the only thing that made the boy smile. He crawled into her lap. "Tell me one more story." He begged, "A good one to last me."

"Once upon a time," she kissed his golden mop of soft baby hair that seemed to be so wild and would not lay flat. "There was a beautiful young girl…."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**New York, New York**_

_**The apartment of Linda Williams.**_

Sarah's taxi arrived at the apartment building at three; nearly two hours after her plane had landed. She could not believe how bad the traffic was, and was grateful the cabbie had switched off his meter. He charged her only a flat airport rate, usually, and had been very kind in helping her unload her luggage.

Anton has been the doorman at her mother's building for at least five years; he tipped his hat to her as she approached. He pulled a dolly out of the little closet in the vestibule. "Miss Sarah. Nice to have you with us again."

"Hey Anton, my Mother leave for the theater already?" Sarah asked as he began piling her belongings on.

The man looked at her for a moment with sadness. "No Miss, she left this for you with the key." He pulled an envelope from his coat pocket.

Sarah took it, and followed him to the elevator, not opening the envelope until she'd reached the apartment and he had deposited her belongings in the foyer of her mother's posh apartment.

'_**Dearest, **_

_**I know you'll understand. After all, you're an artist!**_

_**I had this wonderful opportunity dropped into my lap. **_

_**I'm off to Portugal and certain stardom.**_

_**There's a bottle of wine chilling and a new dress for you on your bed. **_

_**Dinner is ordered and paid for, wish I could be there to enjoy it with you.**_

_**Happy graduation, my darling.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Mother.'**_

Sarah shook her head; some things in life would never change. Linda was once more again and running after that elusive star that always seemed just out of her reach. The fact that Sarah had the apartment to herself tonight gave her a sense of relief. At least she didn't have to put on a brave face or pretend to be happy. She took her cases one by one into the room her mother had set up for her use, unpacked, and then looked at the dress laid out on the bed. One thing she could say for Linda Williams was that her taste in clothes was not to be faulted.

The dress was a Christian Dior creation, and was perhaps the most elegant thing she'd ever worn waking. It was black crape, with shirring at the shoulders, allowing for the material to gather and form around her breasts, the 'vee' formed by the overlapping sides supplying ample exposure of her cleavage. The décolleté in the back mirrored the front, the only way to tell the front from the back was the darting for the derriere. It felt like butterfly wings when she held it up against her skin. She looked in the mirror and shrugged, her mother had gone to a lot of trouble. There was that special dinner coming and a bottle of wine chilling, why not indulge all the way?

Sarah took the dress and undergarments and made her way to the lavish bath in her mother's master bedroom. She laid the dress on the bed, stripped off her garments, and drew herself a hot steaming bubble bath. She used her mother's makeup supplies and her perfume. ( She. Lower case S ) Slipped into the Dior before pinning her hair up in an upsweep. Looking into her mother's full length mirror, she smiled; looking back was not a half grown kid, but a lovely woman.

She opened the door when the dinner arrived as the sun was setting. The cart was rolled into the apartment and the waiter from the exclusive restaurant bowed to her. He set the table as he'd been ordered and then left. Sarah looked at the dishes on the table, grateful the waiter had taken the cart out with him. She could at least pretend she was waiting for a dinner guest. Someone very special, very handsome, and very… Sarah stood up. She was not going to give in to her imagination, not now. After all the hours of therapy, she'd learned the difference between her over-active libido and reality. She poured herself a very tall flute of the wine, and drank it down. Moving to the stereo she switched on the CD player. The song came on and Sarah smiled, listening to it and finishing her first drink and pouring a second. She began to dance to the music, her body moving slightly more suggestively than it would have without the half of a bottle of wine.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

He heard the music when he stepped off the elevator on the floor of Linda's apartment. He smiled, took out the key he'd never returned, and unlocked the door. Entering, he heard the pretty female voice singing along as the song began to play again.

"_**I've nothing much to offer  
There's nothing much to take  
I'm an absolute beginner  
And I'm absolutely sane**_"

He smiled, 'Think so, do you?' He mused as he watched the young woman in the black dress dance.

"_**As long as were together  
The rest can go to hell  
I absolutely love you**_,

She sipped the wine, shaking her head in agreement with the song as it played on.

_**But were absolute beginners  
With eyes completely open  
But nervous all the same**__"_

He moved forward, pressing up behind her, putting his lips to her ear. "_**If our love song  
could fly over mountains, could laugh at the ocean/sail over heartaches second time**_," he crooned in her ear.

Sarah looked at the wine glass, "Oh, I can't be that drunk," she turned to look into the face of the man she'd dreamed of for years, the man whose rejection had begun her fantasies that led her to believe in the Goblin King. For the first time, Sarah thought how remarkable the resemblance of the two was. "Jeremy? Is that you? I thought you were mad at me."

Jeremy Eden smirked, "How much wine have you had, Sarah?" He looked at the remainder of libation in the glass.

"Now I know you're only a halus… halus…" she giggled. "A mirage. Jeremy Eden wouldn't care how much wine I'd had." She giggled, "Neither would you, Goblin King. You're just a mirage." She sang the last words, adding in a saucy tone. "Something that I only see." She danced away from him with a bit more wiggle in her hips than was really necessary.

"Ah, am I?" He teased, looking at her dress. "And what should a mirage do about a drunken little girl all dressed up in her mother's dress?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's my dress. A graduation gift," Sarah giggled, placed her glass of vino down, freeing both her hands. She gripped his lapels and pulled him to her. "Kiss me; tell me how beautiful I am." She growled. "This isn't real, but kiss me anyway."

Complying with her wish, the man began to kiss her lips with a hunger he had not wished to display, or at least not so quickly. His hands strolled over her shoulders, down the open back of the gown and over her rounded rump. "You're beautiful." He murmured in her ear at last as his lips moved past her cheek. "Much too beautiful to resist this time."

Sarah unsteady on her feet, leaned against him. "Nice and solid for a mirage." She giggled girlishly.

Bending slightly, he swooped her up in his arms. Cradling her to his chest, he moved to the master bedroom, where he dropped her down on the bed. He undid his jacket and tossed it aside, then pulled off his shirt to reveal his bare chest. "I warned your mother," he said as he joined the inebriated young woman on the bed. "I told her I'd be only too happy to take a bite out of you." His voice had gone dark, low, and dangerous. "Not a kid anymore… not quite a woman… but not a child," he kissed her with an open mouth. "Getting ripe," his hands moved over her as his mouth claimed hers. The slightly incapacitated young woman responded to his touch and his tongue. Jeremy wasted no time; he pulled the zipper on the back of the dress and it opened wide. His mouth went to work on the breasts that were now uncovered and rising to his touch.

Sarah licked her lips, "God, this it the best fantasy I've ever come up with. It feels so real," her voice wavered as his lips moved over her abdomen. "I don't care what the doctor says; fantasy is wonderful." Jeremy chuckled softly. The girl gasped as he took hold of her derrière roughly. "Oh, don't stop. Please don't stop!"

The pretty black lace panties were pulled down her legs and discarded carelessly off the side of the bed to join the dress, leaving her in just the sexy black stiletto heels. The man shimmed out of his slacks, then raised her leg and began to kiss her from her ankle up to her knee. "Wouldn't think of stopping now, you naughty little girl." He murmured to her. "I've waited much too long for this. The last I saw you; you were too young to keep. This time, you're just right." He moved forward to bury his face in the well trimmed muff that covered her sex. "I knew you'd taste like forbidden pleasures." He crooned. "Hot, sweet, and pure."

Sarah shivered as the first wave of the orgasm went through her. Her hips jutted forward to greet his hungry, thrusting tongue. "God, yes," she moaned. "Oh God, eat me!"

Wiping his face in her mother's delicate comforter, he pulled himself up; his hands forced her to come up as well. "Time to pay the piper," he growled in her ear. He compelled the novice to kneel as he took his place behind her. His hands moved over her breasts, down her ribs and worked their way down to part her legs. His hardened manhood throbbing as it softly beat against her ass. One hand slipped fingers into the moist tangle of hair, stroking the engorged nub, massaging it until the girl cried out as she came on his fingers. "You think that was good? Wait." He lowered himself to a seated position, letting the hard cock move between her dripping curls at the top of her legs, he forced her to open her knees really wide as he slid his legs between hers. Guiding it, he let the bulbous head kiss the entrance of her dripping cleft. "Take me in, pretty woman." He whispered. "Take me in." His hand guided the shaft, which slid easily into the well lubed love canal. He felt the last barrier, her maidenhead. "Now, once and for all." He wrapped his arms about her--one at her collar, and one at her hip lin--like the wings of a bird, they enfolded about her. Thrusting up with his hips, he pulled down with his arms, impaling her on his shaft and taking her virginity in one swift passage. She moaned only slightly, turning her head and letting it roll back to his shoulder. He thrust again, then again, then again. Soon he was thrusting against her as she panted and begged for more, deeper, harder, faster. He never released her from his iron clad grasp, until he finished spilling his hot seed into her.

She fell forward, collapsing on the bed when his arms let loose. Gasping and gulping, she felt his member slip out of her twitching muscles and feel him shift and swing his legs out from under her before gathering her up in his arms. "I wasn't dreaming?" The euphoria of the wine having fled, leaving her entirely sober.

"No." His voice buzzed in her ear.

"This was real?" She asked, blinking into the pillow.

His hand moved to her bottom. "Very."

Sarah was quiet for a moment, thinking desperately of what to say, what to ask, and coming up empty. Finally, she moved to spoon against him, needing that contact, even if it were only for a moment. "How long will you…"

"Keep you?" He finished for her. when she nodded, he smiled, knowing she could feel the facial muscle rise as his cheek was so close to her. "Not long." Sarah moved, raising her head so she could see the stray, long soft blond hair that was flowing from the man lying over her. "Only forever."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Author's note:**

**Okay, show of hands… who read the synopsis?**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Thank you to the many wonderful readers who've made my first year here on so much fun. I've had a wonderful first year, and look forward to many, many more. **

**Special thanks goes to Yodeladyhoo, who put lots of hours in listening to me gripe, and helping me weed out this story. **_**(My pleasure, as usual. Sorry for the delay, folks. She had this all done. My life made this story late for her deadline. Send all death threats to me.)**_

**I wonder sometimes what I would do without the wonderful friendships that have developed because of this site. **

**Thank you again for reading my work.**


End file.
